Manual de Sobrevivência com Virginia Weasley
by Carol Maphoter
Summary: Morar junto ja é complicado. Ainda mais quando dois temperamentos completamente diferentes dividem o mesmo espaço.Short cuts da vida a dois de Draco e Gina. CAP 10 UP!So falta epilogo agora...
1. Cuidado: Ela está na TPM

Disclaimer: Gente, me contaram que a J.K. apanhava do marido português, é verdade? Seja o que for, como ela possui essa porra toda, agora ela pode contratar um pistoleiro pra mandar ele pro inferno! É isso ai, tudo dela, só a Liz que é minha.

N/A1:  Nessa primeira parte, são os pensamentos de Draco, por tanto não se confundam por estarem em 1a pessoa.

Capítulo 1 – Cuidado : Ela esta na TPM !

È engraçado como algumas escolhas podem mudar a sua vida. E muito. Em um dia a sua única e exclusiva preocupação é em como conseguir captar mais e mais galeões, no outro, você só quer saber de desviar de um objeto voar identificado(nesse caso, um livro, enorme por sinal) arremessado na sua direção.

Provavelmente eu não deveria estar no meu juízo perfeito quando propus a ela morar comigo. Talvez tenha sido o calor do momento, por que ela realmente tem algum poder sobre mim, que me faz fazer coisas sem pensar, ser espontâneo. Ou quem sabe, eu não quisesse me separar dela nunca.

É exatamente nisso que da fazer as coisas sem pensar. 

Voltando ao assunto do livro voador. Uma coisa que toda mãe deveria ensinar aos seus filhos (ou pelo menos os heterossexuais) :

1 – Nunca irrite uma mulher na TPM.

2- Quando ela falar " Sai da minha frente agora!", acredite, é melhor sair antes que ela alcance qualquer objeto.

3- E a mais importante de todas: em hipótese alguma, a diga a ela que ela esta na TPM

Essas são as casualidades de se morar com uma Weasley. Eu acho que ela deveria vir com uma plaquinha do ministério da Saúde:

"Conviver diariamente com Virginia Weasley causa dependência e te deixa ainda mais apaixonado."

                                                    ****************************

5:00 AM

Passando a mão no espaço vazio ao seu lado direito, na cama, Gina abriu os olhos lentamente " Ele não esta na cama, pra variar". Começou a se esticar na cama, espreguiçando-se como um felino, e sentiu um bolo de pelos aos seus pés se mexer. Então sentou-se na cama e pegou a gata:

- Onde será que esta o nosso Floquinho, heim Liz? -  A gatinha soltou um miado alto e pulou do colo da dona, indo em direção da porta.

Ela saiu do quarto, seguindo a gata, indo em direção ao escritório dele. Liz já estava lá, arranhando a porta.

- Eu sei que ele esta ai Liz, calma. – disse abrindo a porta.

E lá estava ele, com a testa apoiada em uma das mãos, evitando assim que algum fios loiros caíssem sob a vista. Gina inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, para tentar ver se ele estava com os olhos abertos " por esse ângulo ele parece tão inofensivo, quase angelical..." e inclinou a cabeça para o lado oposto " Uau, por esse ele parece incrivelmente sexy..."

- Draco, você esta acordado?

 Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente, ajeitando os óculos no nariz.

- Sabe Virginia, eu ainda não desenvolvi a técnica de dormir com os olhos abertos...

- Nossa Draco , deixa de grosso, eu só queria saber se você não estava dormindo sentado! 

- Eu não fui grosso, só dei uma resposta direta para uma pergunta idiota.

- Você me chamou de idiota?  Seu cretino – Gina berrou ao sair e batendo a porta do escritório.

Draco, tirou os óculos, os jogando na mesa e massageando os olhos. 

- "timo, lá vamos nós de novo, ás 5 da manhã...

Ele levantou e foi caminhando devagar ate o quarto, encontrando porta trancada. Forçou a maçaneta algumas vezes, antes de bater de leve na porta:

- Abre a porta Gina !!

- Não – uma voz abafada respondeu

- Vamos Pequena, você não quer que eu entre a força no meu próprio quarto não é?

- Me deixa sozinha Malfoy !

- "Alorromora" – sussurrou Draco, antes de entrar no quarto.

Gina estava sentada no meio da cama, com os braços cruzados, uma cara muito zangada e as orelhas extremamente vermelhas, o que indicava que ela estava muito nervosa.

- Eu falei pra você me deixar em paz!

- Escuta Pequena, eu não quis dizer que você era idiota. E que você sempre me interpreta mal quando esta na TPM.

- Ah! Vocês homens, agora se acham no direito de irritar uma mulher e por a culpa na TPM ! Eu não estou na TPM ! – Gina agora berrava e bufava – Sai da minha frente Draco !

- Não.  – Draco parou em frente a porta, cruzando os braços, desafiadoramente

- Sai da minha frente antes que eu perca a minha paciência!

Ele apenas rolou os olhos, parecendo cada vez mais indiferente á irritação dela. Ela por sua vez, estendeu a mão á mesinha ao lado, pegando um dos livros enormes que Draco costumava ler na cama.

- Eu vou tacar isso em voc

- Duvido – Começou a falar pausadamente, mas foi interrompido pelo livro o atingindo na testa. Depois que o livro o acertou, Draco passou a mão no lugar, antes de sentir uma tontura forte e cambalear, caindo sentado no chão.

- Ai meu Deus ! – Ela tapou a boca com as mãos, correndo logo em seguida para Draco no chão. – Me desculpa meu amor ! Não era pra acertar você ! Era só para passar perto da sua cabeça, te assustar !!

Gina sentou no chão ao lado dele, tentado tirar a mão dele da testa, para ver como estava.

- O que você esta sentindo? Ta doendo muito? Draco, se você não tirar a mão eu nunca vou conseguir ver o machucado!

Com muito custo, Gina conseguiu afastar a mão dele, e ainda o forçou a deitar a cabeça no seu colo. A pancada havia sido forte, dava para ver que depois de um tempo iria ficar um galo enorme. 

- Fica aqui, eu vou pegar gelo – Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Draco a segurou pela mão.

- Não, fica aqui, comigo. – pediu

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, mas depois se rendeu ao loiro. Sentando de novo no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede e ajeitando um pouco mais a cabeça dele no colo, começou a acariciar os sedosos fios loiros.

- Draco ?

- Humm?

- Você vai me desculpar né?

- Não sei ... Um dia talvez ...

- Draco, se você não me desculpar e me fizer ficar com a consciência pesada por ter te acertado com um livro na testa, eu vou começar a te chamar de Floquinho na frente dos meus irmãos!

- Nossa, obter perdão por chantagem não é uma atitude muito grifinória. Muito menos tentar matar o noivo com seu novo livro de poções.

- Pois é, é a convivência com um certo sonserino de olhos prateados... – com isso Gina abaixou a cabeça, colando os seus lábios nos dele.

                                                  ******************************

N/A: Bom, como eu havia falado, que estava pensando em fazer um continuação para "Em busca do Presente Perfeito". Esta aqui, eu planejo postar mais capítulos, mas pode demorar, de acordo com o tempo, a minha inspiração, vocês sabem. Dessa vez não foi o caboclo Gumanhá que baixou ( ehehe foi a "cabocra" !!!)

Bom, eu também não chamaria essa fic de continuação, vão ser mais uns "Short Cuts" da vida de Draco e Gina juntos, mas estão no mesmo universo de Em Busca do presente perfeito.

N/A1:  Nessa primeira parte, são os pensamentos de Draco, por tanto não se confundam por estarem em 1a pessoa.

N/A2:Depois eu explico melhor a historia do Draco usar óculos.

Desculpa ai qualquer erro de gramática e concordância, eu terminei essa bosta ás 2:30 da manhâ caindo de sono e ainda não mandei para nenhuma Beta. Quem quiser se candidatar, so falar comigo no MSN : ginnymaphoter@hotmail.com

Valew povo, beijinho especial para a Morgy, Patty, Ju e Larinha!!


	2. Chocolate e Algo Mais

Disclaimer: Alguém lê essa bosta? Por via das duvidas... Nada me pertence e talz, tudo é da J.K. Rowling e bla, bla, bla. Como se alguém fosse pagar alguma coisa pra ler esse cocozão...

N/A: Como de costume, essa primeira parte é o Draco falando... Não estranhem estar em 1a pessoa.

Capitulo 2 -  Chocolate e algo mais

Eu nunca gostei de chocolate.

Esta certo, é estranho, afinal de contas, quantas pessoas você conhece que não gostam de chocolate? 

 Uma ? Duas ? Não muitas, eu garanto. Chocolate é a paixão mundial. Em todo lugar que você vá, pode acreditar, haverá chocolate.

E eu não gosto.

A Gina diz que é por que eu gosto de ser do contra, de ser "O Diferente", "O Especial" . Mas é claro que eu tenho que ser, sou um Malfoy.

Mas talvez esse não seja bem o motivo para a minha relação mal resolvida com o chocolate. Talvez eu o associe com doenças e machucados, por que lá em Hogwarts, era só aparecer na enfermaria para a Madame Pomfrey enfiar goela abaixo um pedaço. Ou quem sabe eu não goste de coisas muito doces.

E esse é apenas mais um dos pontos em que eu e a Gina somos opostos. Ás vezes eu fico imaginando como uma pessoa consegue comer uma barra inteira daquilo, não passar mal, não ter um ataque de acne e não engordar. È realmente muito estranho.

Mas estranho ainda é o fato de que eu não gostava de chocolate.

Gostava... Por que ninguém resiste ao chocolate quando ele vem acompanhado de outras coisas ...

Talvez a velha Madame Pomfrey tenha razão.  "Não há nada que um bom pedaço de chocolate não possa resolver."

1 – Quando ela estiver fazendo qualquer coisa na cozinha, seja o que for, não se meta.

2 – Usar uma camisa cheia de botões, às vezes não é legal

3 – Nunca atenda a porta sem antes checar a sua aparência.

7:30 PM

Tec, tec , tec ...

" ... como toda poção difícil de se fazer, a de Wagergold requer alguns cuidados especiais, tais como fogo extremamente baixo, atenção á mudanças de textura, ..."

Bam, bam, bum, bam, bam, bum (parece We will rock you ne?)

Draco levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo e olhou desconfiado para o corredor em direção de onde vinha o barulho : a cozinha.

 Há quanto tempo ela estava lá? Uma hora ? Há quanto tempo os barulhos estranhos haviam começado? 40 minutos? Muito estranho.

Voltou os olhos novamente para o livro, suspirando.

" ... mudanças de textura, cor e odor. Muito cuidado, se a poção ficar turquesa, é altamente recomendável que a jogue fora ..."

Tec, bam, tec, tec, tec 

Draco rangeu os dentes, fechando o livro de súbito. Tirou os óculos e colocou-os em cima do livro, na mesinha de cabeceira. " Não é possível! Que atrocidades terríveis eu fiz para merecer isso? Assoei o nariz nas vestes de Merlin e disse que era coriza?" Bufando, levantou da cama e foi caminhando pelo corredor

Como estava descalço, Draco pode chegar silenciosamente à cozinha, parando na soleira da porta para observa-la.

Gina estava vermelha, tanto quanto os seus cabelos, arrumados cuidadosamente num coque no alto da cabeça. Bufava algumas vezes, e hora batendo com uma colher dentro da panela, hora batendo com a panela na mesa, produzindo os tais odiosos sons que Draco havia escutado há pouco.

- Ei Weasley, se você quiser explodir a casa, avise antes, por favor, eu quero ter a chance de me salvar.

 Ela, assustada, largou tudo o estava segurando, fazendo panelas caírem no chão com um estrondo. Com a mão no peito e respirando rápido Gina berrou a ele:

- Pelo amor de Deus Draco! Você quer me matar do coração? 

 Draco riu da expressão mista de raiva e susto no rosto da ruiva, que só o fazia a achar mais maravilhosa. Foi andando calmamente até ela, que agora estava apoiada na mesa. Chegando bem perto, ele puxou o elástico que prendia o cabelo dela, fazendo-o se soltar a cair como uma cascata sobre as costas.

- Ah não Draco, por que você fez isso? Que implicância... – Gina tentava arrumar o cabelo novamente. 

- Você estava tenebrosamente parecida com a McGonagall, estava dando medo. Resmungando que nem ela você já esta. Ou será que é a McGonagall, que teria seqüestrado a minha noivinha e esta sob o efeito de Polissuco ? – Disse, mexendo no cabelo dela, fazendo o possível para impedir ela de ajeitar o cabelo de novo.

- Ah é? E o que te faz pensar que a McGonagall se daria ao trabalho de seqüestrar e tomar o meu lugar com uma poção Polissuco? –    

Ela agora, que já havia desistido de prender o cabelo, agora estava passando a ponta dos dedos de leve no galo que Draco tinha na testa, resultado de uma discussão entre eles dois dias atrás. Ele estremeceu ao suave toque dos dedos dela.

- Ora, para poder aproveitar esse Deus Grego que esta aqui á sua frente – falou convencido.

- Claro, esse magro branquelo que esta diante de mim ... È, realmente faz sentido.

Depois de dar um tapinha no peito de Draco, Gina ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijinho no nariz fino do loiro, e logo após deu as costas a ele, voltando a mexer nas panelas.

Um pouco desapontado Draco chegou mais perto dela, olhando para o que ela estava fazendo por cima do ombro.

- O que você esta fazendo, algum tipo de bomba? – ele fechou os olhos ao seu nariz encostar nos fios vermelhos do cabelo dela, sentindo o cheiro característico de seu shampoo.

 Aquele cheiro que também estava impregnado em tudo, tornando quase que impossível se esquecer dela. Não que ele quisesse tal coisa. O maldito cheiro estava em suas camisas, travesseiros, estava nele. _Ela_ estava impregnada nele...

- Não, estou fazendo a minha especialidade, biscoitos cobertos de chocolate!

- Blergh, mas eu não gosto de chocolate!

- E quem disse que eu estou fazendo pra você, metido? – Completou Gina, mexendo um pouco mais em uma tigela cheia de chocolate derretido.

- E eu posso saber pra quem é? Deve ser uma pessoa muito importante, para você ficar aqui horas fazendo isso – Ele agora perguntava com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Ah, e é uma pessoa muito importante. Na verdade eu o amo! – Gina largou a tigela, virando-se para encarar Draco.

- Ele?! – perguntou ríspido, chegando um pouco para trás – Você o ama?? – perguntou novamente, desta vez num tom mais alto.

- Claro que eu o amo Draco – Ela chegou mais perto, tentando segurar nas mãos dele, que a repeliu – Não seja infantil Draco. Eu estou falando do meu irmão Carlinhos, que por acaso eu não vejo á quase um ano.

 Draco relaxou, soltando um suspiro de alivio. Gina achou a cena cômica, como todas de ciúmes que Draco fazia. Ela o observou se aproximando, e ao mesmo tempo foi chegando para trás, ate estar com as costas encostadas na mesa. Quando a alcançou, Draco chegou bem perto, estavam com os corpos colados de tal modo de dava para ele sentir as batidas do coração de Gina no próprio peito.

- Seu irmão é?

- É, e você fica tão fofo quando está com ciúmes ... – Gina passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, mexendo no seu cabelo, fazendo-o ter arrepios novamente.

- Não era para ser "fofo" ! Eu sou um Malfoy! Malfoys não são fofos! – ele fingiu indignação.

- Então senhor "Malfoys-não-são-fofos", eu acho que você falhou na sua missão.- Com isso, ela o puxou o pescoço de Draco um pouco mais para baixo, alcançando os seus lábios.

Ao quebrarem o beijo, Gina, ainda com os olhos fechados e sorrindo, estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas "como ela sempre fica" ele pensou. Quando Draco tirou uma das mãos das costas de Gina, ela acidentalmente esbarrou na tigela de chocolate derretido, sujando as pontas dos dedos. Por uma momento ele pensou em lavá-la, mas logo depois teve uma outra idéia.

Com Gina ainda de olhos fechados Draco passou a mão suja de chocolate na bochecha dela.

- Ops, ta sujo aqui ... – falou inocentemente.

Sentindo algo melado no rosto, ela abriu os olhos, passando as mão no local.

- Você me sujou! – falou um pouco indignada, lambendo os dedos sujos. 

Draco, que parecia hipnotizado com a cena, nem percebeu quando a ruiva enfiou a mão na mesma tigela. Draco se aproximou novamente dela, e quando estava prestes a beijá-la novamente, sentiu dedos sujos de alguma coisa passarem por todo o seu rosto, desde a testa ate o queixo. Rindo Gina disse:

- Ehehehe, ops, agora ta sujo aqui! 

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, agora você brincou com fogo Pequena Weasley – Falou com um sorriso maroto, a segurando pela cintura.

- Pensei que _eu_ fosse o fogo, Malfoy.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, e ainda com as mãos na cintura dela, a levantou, colocando-a sentada em cima da mesa. Gina por sua vez, o enlaçou pelo quadril com as pernas, deixando-os mais próximos.

Gina parou o beijo, e lambendo os lábios, falou:

- Humm, você esta com gosto de chocolate...

- É, e você também esta

- Eu pensei que você não gostasse de chocolate, Draco.

- Pois, é, mas eu gosto de _voc_. – Ele salientou a ultima palavra.

Continuando o beijo, Draco com uma mão acariciava o cabelo de Gina, enquanto com  a outra trabalhava abilidosamente nos botões da camisa de Gina. Ela por sua vez não estava tendo a mesma sorte com a de Draco. Enquanto ele com uma mão só já havia desabotoado a camisa dela quase toda, Gina ainda brigava com o primeiro botão. Desistindo de tentar delicadamente, ela abriu a camisa de súbito, fazendo botões voarem por toda a cozinha.

Quando Gina fez isso, ele parou de beijá-lá, e sorrindo, fingindo estar bravo, falou:

- Você arruinou outra Armani !

- Ei, eu não tenho culpa dessas suas camisas cheias de malditos botões.

- Ta, da próxima vez eu compro uma com velcro, ta apressadinha !?!

Isso a fez rir um pouco, mas logo voltaram ao beijo, quando.

Ding, dong !

- É a campainha, deixa pra lá – falou apressado, voltando ao que estavam fazendo.

Ding, dong !

- Ah, Droga!! – Gina gemeu com os lábios ainda colados nos de Draco.

Ding, dong !

- Ah merda! – Draco berrou irritado, parando de beijá-la. – É bom que seja caso de vida ou morte, por que senão eu vou estrangular! – e saiu pisando duro, sem ouvir o que Gina berrou:

- Draco, volta aqui ! Você esta sem camisa e todo sujo de chocolate! – Com isso, ela desceu da mesa, procurando a sua blusa. Sem sucesso, apanhou a de Draco, que estava jogada no chão perto da vasilha de comida de Liz e foi andando atrás de dele.

Ding, dong!

Draco colocou a mão na maçaneta, e abriu a porta com força, e com uma cara de assustado olhou para o visitante indesejado dos pés a cabeça. Botas, calça e jaqueta de couro de dragão."merda"  Tatuagem de um dragão no antebraço direito. "Merda, merda" pensou.Sardas por todo o rosto e cabelo vermelho. "Ahh Merda!!!".

- Weasley – Draco acenou com a cabeça para o ruivo a sua frente se sentindo o homem mais idiota do mundo.

- Malfoy – O homem a sua frente falou, com um meio sorriso no rosto e um comprimento de cabeça 

- Draco, quem .... Ahhhh Carlinhos!!! – Gina de repente arregalou os olhos, e correu para abraçar o irmão.

- Gin-Gin!! – Carlinhos abriu os braços para a irmã, largando o saco que carregava no chão.

Olhando os dois se abraçarem entediado, Draco foi cruzar os braços, e só então percebeu o seu estado : descalço, sem camisa e parecendo uma trufa de chocolate. " Ah não, já estou ate vendo ele contando para todos os outros Weasleys isso!! Eu estou arruinado !!" 

Os irmãos se separaram, só então Draco percebeu que Gina estava com sua camisa. O que, diga-se de passagem mais parecia um vestido nela.

- Eu pensei que você só chegaria amanhã, e que iria direto para a casa da mamãe! – Gina falou animada, puxando o irmão pelo braço para dentro.

- É, eu iria vir amanhã mesmo, mas resolvi fazer uma surpresa. E parece que consegui. – Ele riu e passou os olhos de Draco para Gina, e depois se abaixou para pegar a sacola.

Gina, que já havia se esquecido do que aconteceu, ficou subitamente escarlate. Draco por sua vez, colocou as duas mãos no rosto e murmurou um "eu já volto", caminhando para o quarto. Depois da saída estratégica de Draco, Gina abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, envergonhada, para depois falar:

- Fique á vontade, eu volto num minuto. – E correu para a mesma direção do loiro.

Carlinhos gargalhava alto, agora sentado no sofá. " parecem dois adolescentes apaixonados" não pode deixar de pensar.

N/A: Wow!!! Bom, vamos confessar: esse capitulo foi bem grandinho ne? Ehehe, eu estava querendo escrever uma historia desse tipo há muito tempo, mas não tinha nenhum contexto, mas agora que eu resolvi escrever essa serie de shorts, vi nela a minha chance de finalmente escrever uma fic, digamos assim, "mais quente". É, mas não se animem, essa é a coisa mais " NC " que a minha louca mente pode pensar.

Ficou legal ? No final eu não sabia quem por na porta, vocês não imaginam o que passou pela minha mente doente.

É, nesse capitulo teve a participação especial do (lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso) Carlinhos. Agora o Blaise esta aqui do meu lado me enchendo o saco por uma pontinha também (ele ficou mal acostumado só por ter feito uma mera figuração em "Em Busca do Presente Perfeito"). Personagem metido é uma coisa ...

Eu ainda não sei bem o que colocar no próximo capitulo, só tenho algumas idéias avoadas ( como eu!) se alguém tiver sugestões, de situações engraçadas da vida a dois, é só me mandar !!! Vai ! Manda!  Por e-mail ou MSN, tanto faz!! ginnymaphoterhotmail.com

Ahh, se alguém quiser ver a fan art de onde eu tirei a descrição do Carlinhos é só visitar o meu bloguitcho : http:www .draquinho .blogger.com.br /charliedragonsm. Jpg (não esquece de tirar os espaços)

Tankx to:

Ameria Asakura, Julieta Malfoy, Lita, PatyAnjinha-Malfoy, Lillix, Trinity Malfoy, Carol Malfoy Potter, Anaisa, bella-malfoy e Ying Fa . Caraca vcs fizeram o meu dia!!!!Meu ano!! Putz, quem escreve sabe o quanto é bom receber reviews!!! 

Agradecimentos especiais:

Morgy: É sempre bom ouvir os seus " Carolina eu vou bater com a sua cabeça na parede!" 

Larinha: Nossa fic vai bomba amiga!!

Ju: Ai amiga, to com saudade das nossas conversas sobre sonhos!

Patty:  Pima!!Tadinha, alem de ter ficado com o (eca!!) Isaac, ainda teve que ficar ouvindo esse capitulo umas 300 vezes no niver da nossa tia. ( Eu não esqueci que você falou que ia fazer um "Cena Proibidas das Fics da Carol" ta ?!) 

Fabi: Amiga! Depois de muitas tentativas de te arrastar para as fics, finalmente consegui! Eheheh, num fica nervosa não, se você for ler a minha primeira fic ( Fica Comigo) você vai ver o que é escrever mal ... 


	3. Insônia

 uero  Disclaimer: Tem alguém realmente lendo essa porrilda? Um homem balança a cabeça E quem é você criatura? Homem fala alguma coisa Que? Advogado do Draco? E pra que o advogado do Draco esta lendo essa bostilda, seu pervertido? O advogado fala mais alguma coisa  Pra me processar??? Mais que coco é esse? Eu humilho o Draquitcho? Você ta ficando maluco!!Carol pulando no pescoço do homem Eu vou te matar seu desgraçado!!! Homem fala mais alguma coisa  Não!! Lesão corporal não!! Eu juro que me comporto daqui pra frente! Cruzando os dedos Realmente eu num sei do que o Draco esta reclamando, na minha fic ele tira a barriga da miséria... Na próxima eu faço ele dar uns pega na Umbridge pra ver o que é humilhação...

Carol torcendo para ganhar o prêmio de maior disclaimer É isso ai povo, todos os personagens são da Titia J. K. Rowling.

N/A Importante!!!!: Como eu já cansei de explicar, essa primeira parte são os pensamentos do Draco, por isso estão em primeira pessoa!!! Espero que ninguém bóie!!!

Capitulo 3 – Insônia

Insônia: Privação do sono, grande dificuldade de dormir.

É exatamente o que eu tenho. E a coisa só fica mais complicada quando tem uma certa ruiva ao seu lado que não para de rolar e se debater. Não que ter ela ao meu lado seja um problema, mas não é muito legal quando você acidentalmente leva uma mãozada na cara.

A primeira coisa que notei em Gina depois que passamos a dividir mais que esporádicas noites (eu digo depois que passamos a morar juntos) era que ela tinha o sono extremamente agitado. E o único jeito que eu arranjei de conseguir dormir sem levar nenhum chute foi abraçando-a, e assim imobilizando seus braços e pernas. Deve ser por isso que às vezes quando ela acorda me chamando de lula gigante.

Mas até hoje ela nunca reclamou disso.

E isso é o interessante da intimidade. Ás vezes, você convive com uma pessoa por uma vida inteira e não tem intimidade suficiente com ela para chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, já com outra em pouco tempo de convivência, você já passa a conhecer a pessoa de tal modo que palavras já são dispensáveis. Um franzir de sobrancelhas, mostra preocupação, o jeito como torce as mãos, nervosismo. E eu acho que é nesse caso que eu e Virginia nos encaixamos.      

Nossa relação não esta baseada muito bem em palavras. Até por que, se fosse assim talvez nos nem estaríamos juntos até hoje, visto que em qualquer assunto, tem um ponto em que discordamos, e isso é certo. Nos comunicamos mais basicamente pelo toque, pelo olhar. Nos quatro anos em que estamos juntos, se eu disse "eu te amo" para ela cinco vezes, foi muito. E ela sabe disso, mesmo eu não explanando para todos. Por que afinal de contas, eu não me arriscaria mortalmente a ir a aquela casa dos pais dela se eu realmente não a amasse.

1- Sofá é um péssimo lugar para se passar a noite, a não ser que você tenha uma companhia muito agradável.

2- O chão é duro, mesmo que você esteja mais preocupado em fazer outras coisas...

3- Por mais que seja estranho e antiquado dizer, três palavrinhas a deixam imensamente mais feliz.

Aliás, se eu conseguisse dormir, não estaria tendo esses pensamentos insanos...

  1:20 AM

- Draco?

- Humm

- Eu não consigo dormir

- Jura? Mas sabe de uma coisa? Com você falando nos meus ouvidos eu também não consigo!

A ruiva se descobriu e logo levantou da cama, indo vestir seu penhoar

- Fala, Gina, o que você quer? Por que você não consegue dormir? – Draco sentou-se na cama, respirando fundo e acendendo o abajur.

- Nada não, volte ao seu precioso sono, Bela Adormecida. – Gina falou com irritação e saiu do quarto. Só pode ser maldição, meu bom Merlin! – Ele murmurou, socando um travesseiro e levantando da cama, atrás dela.

Ele foi caminhando pelo corredor e parou diante da porta entreaberta de seu escritório. "Ela deve estar aqui" pensou. E estava certo. Ao entrar no cômodo parcialmente iluminado por uma vela, se deparou com Gina encolhida no sofá, fazendo carinho em Liz, que estava no seu colo.

Antes de abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa, Draco se encaminhou para o sofá, sentando do lado de Gina, e estendeu a mão para acariciar a gata também.

- Desculpa ter te acordado, eu sei a dificuldade que você tem para dormir – Sussurrou ela abaixando os olhos.

- Você não me acordou Pequena, eu não consegui pegar no sono desde que você começou a rolar na cama.

Ela sorriu e Draco tomou esse sorriso como uma permissão para chegar mais perto, sem que sofresse nenhum mal.

- Ah, claro, saber que eu não te deixei nem dormir um pouco deixa a minha consciência muito mais leve, tão leve quando o Hagrid!

- Está ai mais uma das nossas grandes diferenças, enquanto você fica ai se martirizando por ter me acordado, eu estaria me gabando de ter feito algo pra te deixar acordada... – Completou Draco com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Draco se inclinou para beijar os lábios dela, que no exato momento virou o rosto, fazendo-o beijar-lhe a bochecha.

- Por que será que eu acho que todos os seus pensamentos sempre são em me levar para a cama heim? – Gina pegou Liz com uma mão, colocando a gata no chão, que saiu correndo do escritório.

- Claro que não! Meus pensamentos não são sempre em te levar para a cama, pode ser para o sofá, a mesa da cozinha... – Desta vez sem a gatinha entre eles, Draco tentou mais uma vez beijá-la, mas dessa vez Gina colocou a mão no peito de dele, o impedindo de chegar mais perto.

- Safadinho você, não é? – E o empurrou mais, fazendo ele deitar no sofá, e depois se sentando em cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado

- Não mais do que você Pequena! – Ele levantou a cabeça, para tentar finalmente beijá-la e ela ainda o impedindo. Ficaram nesse jogo de empurra-empurra no pequeno sofá, ate que finalmente perderam o equilíbrio, caindo no chão com um baque

- Ai... – Gina gemeu, passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça.

- Machucou? – Ao abrir os olhos, ela se deparou com um par de olhos cinza a encarando. Então apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, fechando os olhos novamente ao sentir o toque dos finos dedos de Draco em sua nuca.

- Será que se eu der um beijinho passa?

Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente de novo, e então Draco a puxou, com uma mão na nuca e outra nas costas, colocando-a sentada em seu colo. Levantando uma porção de cabelos vermelhos, ele pousou os lábios na pele branca da nuca de Gina.

Ao mais suave dos toques dele, Gina se arrepiava toda. Virando então para ver o rosto dele, ela apontou para a boca, falando:

- Eu acho que aqui esta machucado também ...

6:05 AM

O sol entrava tímido por frestas nas cortinas do escritório. Os dois estavam lá, encolhidos no pequeno sofá, dividindo o mesmo minúsculo cobertor. Uma Gina sonolenta com as costas apoiadas no peito de Draco, que parecia estar muito concentrado em algo no pescoço e nos ombros dela.

- Para Draco! Isso faz cócegas! – Ela falou devagar e baixo, os sentir os dedos deles viajarem pela pele dos seus ombros. Alem de fazer cócegas, aquilo lhe causava arrepios. - Que diabos você tanto procura ai? Se você deixou alguma marca no meu pescoço eu vou te matar... – Gina fez menção de virar para tentar ver o que ele fazia, mas ele a impediu.

- Sem estresse Pequena, não há nenhuma marca no seu pescoço, _por enquanto_..- Salientou - Eu só estava tentando contar as suas sardas, mas é impossível!

- Você tem um fascínio por sardas né? Eu as odeio!

- Pois é. Uma vez, quando eu era criança, me contaram que sardas são beijinhos de anjos. Deve ser por isso que eu não tenho nenhuma... – Falando isso, Draco empurrou o cabelo de Gina para o lado, beijando o ombro dela.

- E daí que os anjos nunca te beijaram? Só quem tem que beijar você sou eu!

- Uau, você fica uma graça quando tem esses ataques de possessividade.

Draco passou os braços em volta dela, a abraçando forte. Gina por sua vez virou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele, e depois se aninhando ainda mais nos braços dele.

- E afinal de contas, por que você não estava conseguindo dormir?

- Eu estou nervosa Draco, hoje eu vou jantar na Toca.

- E desde quando isso te deixa nervosa?

- Desde que é o dia em que eu vou contar á minha família que você me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei.

- Você não quer que eu vá com você, quer? – Perguntou receoso.

- Claro que não! Para sua segurança, é melhor, você estar á quilômetros de distância quando eu der a noticia – Ela passou a mão nos cabelos finos deles, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados enquanto ele respirava aliviado.

Parecendo se lembrar de algo na hora, Draco a empurrou delicadamente, levantando do sofá e indo em direção á mesa do escritório. Com a saída dele, Gina se encolheu no sofá, cobrindo-se toda com o cobertor.

- O que foi? Volta aqui !

Ele parecia não escutar os pedidos dela, visto que estava muito entretido procurando algo em uma gaveta. Ao achar o que queria, Draco voltou ao sofá, desta vez sentando no tapete do chão e puxando a mão de Gina, que estava embaixo do cobertor junto com o resto dela. Ela não pareceu se importar com o súbito interesse dele na sua mão. Draco sempre teve uma relação estranha com a mão de Gina, quase como a que ela tinha com as orelhas dele.

Mas então ela sentiu algo frio deslizar sobre o seu dedo anelar direito e imediatamente descobriu a cabeça e finalmente viu o que ele havia colocado em seu dedo: um anel delicado, que parecia ser de platina ou ouro branco, cravejado com pedrinhas de diamante minúsculas, fazendo-o brilhar ainda mais.

- Draco não... Não precisava – Ela alternava o olhar encantado do anel á ele.

- Claro que sim. Que espécie de noiva você é que não tem ao menos um anel de noivado. Eu queria ter lhe dado antes, mas você sabe como eu sou indeciso... Você gostou? – Indagou incerto

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Não mais do que eu amo você, é claro – dizendo isso, Gina puxou pelo pescoço, envolvendo-o num beijo.

Ainda com os lábios colados nos dela, ele murmurou – Eu te amo, Pequena – O que a fez sorrir ainda mais.

E esta foi à sexta vez que ele falou que a amava.                                           

N/A2: Ai esta. Terceiro Capitulo!! Huhuhu Sério gente, quase que ele não sai. Vocês não tem idéia do bloqueio que eu tive, tentei começar varias vezes, e nunca vinha nada a minha mente. Idéias eu tive, mas quando chegava na hora de tirar a minha cachola louca e passar para o pc, cadê que elas queriam sair?! Não sei se ele ficou muito bom, já que eu o escrevi a toque de varias interrupções. Mas esta ai, e se der, e a minha cabeça ajudar, semana que vem tem mais um.

Queria pedir de novo SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA IDEIA PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME MANDE!! POR REVIEW, E MAIL, MSN, TELEGRAMA, CODIGO MORSE, MAS MANDE!!!!

Eu queria agradecer á Lilith: putz minina, adorei a tua ideia e já estou formulando algo com ela. Valew mesmo!!

Putz, esqueci de agradecer de novo á Lix, eheheh, é sim eu plagiei o seu apelido!! É que eu achei tão lindinho e pensei(sim, eu penso!) " Gin-Gin bem que seria o apelido que um irmão mas velho daria a Gina" então, valew de novo!!!

Pois é, não teve Blaise nessa, mas é como eu estava falando, o capitulo que eu pretendia escrever não saiu, então... Blaise, amoreco de mi vida, fica pra próxima querido...

Agradecimentos hiper,mega especiais para:

Morgy: Vc sabe, te adoro!

Patty: Pó vakilda, lê essa budega logoooooo

Fabi: Cadê a fic q tu falou q escreveu?? Eu quero ler!!!

Ju: Minha interpratadora de sonhos oficiais ... To ficando com medo de sonhar com por-do-sol...

Lara: Larinha, larinha, eu tenho q agilizar a nossa fic né...

Maluka: Cara menina, a nossa conversa foi uma das coisas que me salvou do bloqueio total... Ajudou pra caramba e ainda betou pra mim... T adolo!!

No próximo capitulo eu agradeço as reviews, não deu tempo de escrever o nome de todo mundo... Mas valew mesmo povo!!!


	4. Problemas Hereditários

Disclaimer: Ginevra! Não creio! O nome da Gina é Ginevra!! Cara, a JK só podia estar manguaçada quando escolheu esse nome, só pode ser. Tudo é dela. Mas o Blaise esta passando uma temporada na minha cama... O Alex é meu.

Capitulo 4 – Insanidade Hereditária

Ás vezes eu me pergunto como isso tudo começou. Me pergunto que tipo de drogas eu tomei para pedir ela em casamento e me lembro que eu estava perfeitamente lúcido na hora. Definitivamente eu preciso ir a um psiquiatra tratar desses meus lapsos de loucura. Esta ficando cada vez mais perigoso. Tudo bem, chamá-la para morar comigo, pedi-lá em casamento. Agora, ir para a casa dos pais dela, no dia que ela ia contar isso á família enorme, raivosa e que me odeia com todas as forças, é suicídio.

Eu queria saber, por que a família é tão importante para ela. Quer dizer, por mim, agora nós estaríamos na Itália, casando secretamente em alguma igreja antiga e principalmente, bem longe das mãos mortais dos irmãos dela. Mas não, ela tem que ir lá contar a eles e eu, completamente insano, vou atrás dela, acabando com todas as minhas chances de completar 25 anos com todos as partes do meu corpo inteiras e nos lugares certos.

Okay, vamos ser sinceros. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para esse negócio de família. Para não dizer que eu não tenho nenhuma eu posso contar com um primo de segundo grau que mora no sul da França e aquela maluca que a cada segundo esta com o cabelo de uma cor. É isso! Descobri a razão da minha loucura: o sangue Black que corre nas minhas veias. Será um mal hereditário?

Mas voltando á questão familiar. A Gina tem toda uma tradição familiar. Seis irmãos (agora cinco) pais, avós, tios... Blá, blá, blá... Vocês acreditam que ela é a primeira mulher a nascer na família Weasley em séculos? Definitivamente ela é especial.

Agora olhe para mim : pais comensais, avós comensais, tios comensais, um louco fugitivo de Azkaban padrinho de Harry Potter e morto pela própria prima, uma louca casada com um lobisomem e eu. Definitivamente é pra se orgulhar ou não é?

E sendo eu um autêntico filho único, mimado, egocêntrico e principalmente individual, como, por Merlin eu consigo viver com uma mulher que deixa sua marca em tudo o que é meu? Nem eu sei. É serio. Antes de eu começar a viver com ela era tudo EU e a única coisa MINHA que restou depois que ela entrou na minha vida foram os meus pensamentos e tenho certeza disso, falta pouco para ela não tomar conta de vez da minha cabeça. Incrível. Antigamente, era a minha cama, depois passou a ser a nossa cama e agora é a cama dela. Antes era a MINHA vida, depois a NOSSA vida e agora a minha vida é DELA. Completamente.

"Falcons perdem mais uma no Campeonato Nacional de Quadribol"

- Porcaria de time, não sei por que ainda torço pra ele...

Draco desviou o olhar do jornal mais uma vez para ver o relógio : nove e meia da noite. Agora Gina deveria estar terminando de jantar com os pais e se preparando para dar a notícia à família. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos quando saiu de casa, e mesmo Draco tentando acalma-la, ele não estava muito diferente. A todo o tempo vinha em sua mente varias imagens dos Weasleys tentando massacra-lo, estrangula-lo e esquarteja-lo. Ele já estava até vendo um dos "cabeças vermelhas" entrando pela porta pronto para acabar com a sua breve vida.

Ding Dong!

"Ah, merda!"

Ding Dong!

"Deve ser um deles bem furioso"

Ding Dong!

Relutante, Draco levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado e foi atender o visitante apressado, mas não sem antes pegar sua varinha, só para o caso de precisar se defender.

Ding Dong!

Parou em frente a porta, nervoso, segurando a varinha com força. Esse tipo de aventura definitivamente não era para ele, coragem e bravura eram para os grifinórios.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e enfim a estendeu para abrir a porta. " Acho que eu vou pedir para ser rápido e indolor...". E finalmente girou a maçaneta.

- Ah, é você! – Os ombros de Draco caíram, na medida que a tensão se esvaia de seu corpo. Deu as costas e começou a caminhar de volta á sala de estar.

- Nossa, isso é jeito de se receber um amigo? Eu não vou ganhar nenhuma palavra de incentivo por ter usado a porta dessa vez?

- Zabini me poupe! E você não fez mais do que a sua obrigação usando a porta. Eu já estava vendo a hora de você aparatar do nada no meio do meu escritório e presenciar alguma "cena".

- Por falar em "cena", eu não atrapalhei nenhuma não né? – Blaise perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, onde ao lado Liz dormia.

- Não, ela não esta em casa.

- Ahhh, vocês brigaram de novo? Qual foi o motivo dessa vez ? Quantas colheres de açúcar pôr no chá?

- Nós não brigamos, ela foi jantar na Toca, dar a notícia para a família.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi: Ela foi contar para TODA a família dela que vocês vão se casar?- Draco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Adeus querido sócio, foi um prazer te conhecer, pode ir para as profundezas do inferno tranqüilo, eu vou cuidar muito bem da empresa... – O moreno estendeu uma mão á ele, tentando,em vão,esconder o sorriso debochado.

- Ah, ah, ah, muito engraçado Blaise. É bom ver como o meu amigo consegue me animar e tranqüilizar. Não esqueça de lembrar á Gina que eu quero um caixão preto.- Draco respondeu sarcástico – Afinal de contas, alem de me perturbar e acabar totalmente com o resto de humor que eu podia ter, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- O que mais poderia ser caro amigo? – Blaise se levantou do sofá – Á principio eu vim te visitar sabe, mas como a Gina não esta, que tal uma "noite de farra" hein? Como antigamente?

Draco olhou para ele, rindo. Só Blaise Zabini mesmo para faze-lo rir com a perspectiva de sua morte tão eminente.

- Noite de farra? Como aquela em que fomos á um bar e você se entupiu de tequila, e se não fosse por mim, você teria acordado no dia seguinte com uma travesti do lado?

Blaise fechou a cara na hora, passando a mão no rosto.

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso não é? Fique sabendo que ela parecia muito com uma mulher ta!

- Com certeza! Mas eu acho que a presença de sangue no seu álcool não te deixou perceber a barba e os pelos nas pernas... - Draco agora ria abertamente.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? Eu estava pensando, se você sobreviver á hoje, eu já posso ir organizando a despedida de solteiro não é?

- Meu Deus! Quando você vai sair da puberdade? Você já reparou que 99% das coisas que você pensa, quando pensa é claro, é em sexo e mulher? Isso é doença sabia?

O aroma de comida caseira invadia a Toca e os narizes de seus ocupantes.Era mas um jantar de domingo que Molly Weasley fazia questão de preparar sozinha, apesar dos protestos da filha e da nora "torta" que era como chamavam Luna. Hermione estava totalmente fora de questão protestar, já que a barriga agora de nove meses mal a permitia ficar de pé.

- Fora daqui, as duas! Onde já se viu, a minha vida inteira eu fiz isso, não vai ser agora que eu vou deixar de preparar o jantar para os meus queridos! – Molly batia as mãos e empurrava as duas jovens para a sala, bem longe de sua preciosa cozinha.

Gina e Luna entraram na sala ainda rindo, mas logo pararam ao ver Alex muito entretido com a cabeça na barriga de Hermione. Ao avistar Gina, o garoto imediatamente levantou e foi correndo pular nos braços da ruiva.

- Tia Gina!

- Oi querido, como você esta? Ansioso ? As aulas começam semana que vem hein... – Ela lutava para manter e garoto no colo, mas enfim se rendeu e foi sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Hermione e Luna.

- Muito, não vejo a hora de passar o dia inteiro com você tia!

- Ah meu Deus Gina! - Hermione exclamou ao olhar a mão direita de Gina mexendo nos cabelos loiros de Alex – Que anel lindo! Não me diga que...

- Ah, droga! – Gina arregalou os olhos e rapidamente retirou o anel do dedo – Mione fale baixo!

- Não acredito! Quando ele te pediu? – Luna falou ansiosa

- Você vai contar para eles hoje? – Perguntou Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma gente. Ele me pediu no dia do meu aniversário e sim, eu planejo contar para eles hoje.

- Ah, eu sabia! Sabia que a gatinha era só para disfarçar, e depois ele ia dar esse anel lindo – Comentou Luna, examinando o anel.

- Pedir o que? – Alex perguntou confuso.

- Ele só meu deu o anel ontem. Eu acho que o pedido não foi uma coisa meio planejada...

- Ai, como ele te perguntou? Não foi nada estúpido como o Rony fez não é? – Agora era Hermione quem admirava o anel.

- Ah, eu achei tão romântico o Rony berrar no meio do Beco Diagonal "Mione casa comigo!".

- Vocês definitivamente não conhecem o Draco. Ele nunca faria esse tipo de declaração em público. Ele me acordou as três horas da manhã para perguntar. Eu ate achei que ele estivesse falando sozinho...

- Ai que fofo! – as duas mulheres suspiraram.

- O que? Quem é fofo? Vocês são muito confusas, vou pedir para o tio Jorge me ensinar a usar as novas bombas de bosta – Com isso, Alex levantou do colo de Gina e saiu pela porta.

Olhando por onde o garoto havia saído, Hermione falou, agora num tom mais baixo:

- Você sabe que eles vão ter um ataque não é? Nem quero pensar em como o Rony vai reagir.

- Eu estou com tanto medo gente, medo deles não aceitarem. E o Draco, apesar de não demonstrar, esta totalmente apavorado.

Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, já ate teria encomendado o meu caixão... – falou Luna, rindo e colocando uma mão no ombro de Gina, em sinal de apoio.

- Cheque-mate. – Falou Draco lentamente estendendo a mão para Blaise. – Estou esperando o meu pagamento da aposta!

- Não, vamos esquentar esse joguinho. Você me distraiu, por isso eu perdi. Mais uma partida. – Blaise falava enquanto arrumava o tabuleiro novamente.

- Qual vai ser o valor da aposta agora?

Blaise virou de costas, procurando alguma coisa no bolso interno do paletó. Depois, colocou em cima da mesa um chaveiro de metal com duas chaves.

- Você quer esquentar o jogo apostando um chaveiro? Não, não, prefiro os um mil galeões de antes – disse empurrando o chaveiro

- Não é um simples chaveiro,seu anormal ! São as chaves da minha mais nova aquisição: uma Kawazaki ! Você tem que ver cara, ela é um espetáculo!

- Negativo. Alem de eu não gostar de motos eu não tenho uma para apostar em retorno.

- Aposta o Hector – Completou simplesmente o moreno. (ENTROMETIDA: tróia)

- Ah, ah, ah, Blaise, ultimamente você ficou tão engraçadinho... Você pirou? Acha que eu vou apostar o meu melhor cavalo com você?

- Por que não? Não acha que vai ganhar senhor Sou-um-expert-em-xadrez?

- Eu não vou cair nessa Blaise. Não vou apostar um cavalo de 500 mil galeões num jogo de xadrez. Ao contrário de você, eu não sou viciado em jogo e ainda não bebi hoje.

- Você esta com medo. – Constatou Blaise, cheio de si.

- Bah, também não quero jogar mais. – Draco finalizou e olhando para o relógio comentou. – Dez e meia e ela ainda nem deu sinal de vida...

- O Potter está lá?

- Claro que está. Mas afinal de contas, o que o Potter tem a ver com ela estar demorando? – Perguntou irritado

- Nada – falou inocentemente – Mas você sabe a quedinha que a Gina tinha pelo quatro olhos...

- Mesmo que eu ignorasse o fato de que eu confio plenamente na Gina, eu não posso me esquecer de que o Potter é casado.

- E daí? Kathlen Winston era casada quando saia comigo...

O loiro trincou os dentes, lançando um olhar mortal ao amigo.

- Estava só brincando cara. Você sabe como eu adoro te irritar! – falou sorrindo

- Sinceramente, eu ainda me pergunto por que eu ainda não dei um sumiço em você...

- Ora, por que eu sou o seu advogado e sócio preferido!

- Você é o único seu idiota!

- E então eu falei para o Dino : Essas são melhores que as bombas de bosta tradicionais cara, o cheiro fica impregnado durante vários dias... – Fred falou animadamente

- Mas ele não quis, falou que preferia as antigas. Esse pessoal tem medo de inovar... – Completou Jorge.

- Por falar em Dino, sabe quem vai se casar? Simas! Ele e a Parvati finalmente se acertaram – Rony comentou, tomando um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.

- Nossa que coincidência não é Gina? – Falou Luna sem pensar, colocando a mão na boca logo depois, ao perceber o olhar repressor da amiga.

Nessa hora, a mesa ficou terrivelmente silenciosa, todos pararam de comer e olhavam para Gina, com exceção de Alex, que parecia bastante ocupado lutando com seu pedaço de carne.

- Coincidência por que Gina? – Gui perguntou lentamente. Ao seu lado Carlinhos dava um meio sorriso. "Sabia que não devia ter deixado Draco conversando sozinho com Carlinhos naquele dia!" Gina se culpou mentalmente.

- Errr... Bem...- Ela tentou se explicar

- Ah não! Não me diga! Por favor não me diga! – Rony arregalou os olhos, ficando imediatamente vermelho.

Toda a família Weasley parecia estar atônita. Os Gêmeos tinham expressões idênticas: Olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Gui franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. Molly fazia uma cara de quem ainda não tinha entendido e Arthur estava sério. Rony parecia um touro raivoso. Bufando e dando pancadinhas na mesa. Harry fazia uma cara de nojo e olhava para Luna interrogativo. Os únicos que não pareciam surpresos ali, além de Luna e Hermione, eram Alex e Carlinhos.

Gina olhou para o irmão mais velho, pedindo socorro. Ele apenas sorriu mais um pouco para ela. Depois seu olhar passou para Luna que parecia muito culpada e em seguida em Hermione, que tentava acalmar Rony sussurrando algumas palavras. E Alex, por mais incrível que seja, parecia sinceramente feliz por ela.

- Por favor... Falem algo... – Ela gemeu, querendo terminar logo com o silencio mordaz no ambiente.

E seu pedido foi aceito. Parecia que falando aquilo, Gina tinha ligado a caixa de som da família Weasley, pois todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Mas a voz de Rony se sobrepunha á todas as outras. Ele berrava e batia na mesa com os punhos fechados.

- Eu vou matar o desgraçado! Eu juro que eu esquartejo ele!

- Sinceramente Rony, eu não sei para que esse escândalo todo – Carlinhos falava calma e pausadamente – Todos nos sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar acontecendo...

- Eu me recuso a acreditar! Aquele traste, cretino, cafajeste... – Gritou Rony ainda mais alto, fazendo Hermione se levantar da cadeira do lado dele e segurar seu braço, pedindo calma.

- Por que ele é um traste se ele quer se casar com a Gina? – Carlinhos agora também estava de p

- Por que você está defendendo ele Carlinhos? – Era possível ver claramente as artérias pulsando no pescoço de Rony.

- Eu não estou defendendo o Malfoy, Rony, eu estou defendendo a nossa irmã. Eu acho que ela já esta bem grandinha para saber diferenciar o que é certo do que é errado

Gui ficou olhando de Carlinhos para Rony algumas vezes, quando finalmente pousou o olhar em Rony e falou:

- Ele esta certo Rony.Quando a Gina falou que iria morar com ele, não adiantou você dar todos os pitis que você deu, ela foi do mesmo jeito.

Os gêmeos pareciam concordar com Gui, balançando a cabeça. Jorge fez uma cara pensativa, olhou para Fred e parecendo fazer transmissão de pensamento, sorriram maldosamente ao mesmo tempo:

- Pense só Fred, nos beneficios de ter um cunhado rico como o Malfoy, ele tem muita influência... – Jorge colocou uma mão no ombro de Fred

- É... Já posso ate visualizar... Gemialidades Weasley por toda a Europa... – Fred fez um gesto com a mão no ar.

Ignorando os irmãos, Gina deu atenção aos pais. Arthur ainda olhava pensativo e Molly segurava a mão dele. Ela estava á beira das lagrimas, via-se claramente.

- Mãe? Pai? Os senhores estão bem?

- Estamos filha – Molly enxugou com um guardanapo algumas lágrimas que caíram – É só que, à tão pouco tempo atrás você era só uma menininha... – Ela agora fungava e as lagrimas escorriam livremente.

- Calma Molly, isso tinha que acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, aconteceu com todos eles, já era hora de acontecer com a Gina também.- Enquanto falava isso, Arthur acariciava as costas da esposa, tentando acalma-la – E eu tenho certeza que o Malfoy não será estúpido a ponto de magoa-la, não é querida – indagou, olhando para a filha.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, para em seguida ouvir mais um berro de Rony:

- Não acredito que vocês concordaram com essa loucura! Ele é o Malfoy! – Rony empurrou a cadeira, com violência, fazendo menção de se retirar da mesa, mas Hermione segurou seu braço com força.

- Rony, a bolsa... – Ela gemeu

- Que bolsa Mione, vamos embora! Eu não trouxe bolsa nenhuma!

- A bolsa... estourou... O bebê... Vai nascer... Agora... – Gritou, sentindo as primeiras contrações.

Ele olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Onze horas e nem sinal de Gina Talvez os irmãos dela não tivessem aceitado muito bem a noticia e trancaram-na no porão. Ou no sótão, que seja.

- Faça o favor de para de olhar esse maldito relógio de cinco em cinco segundos! Ele não vai fugir! –disse Blaise tamborilando com os dedos na mesa. – Sabe, ás vezes eu fico pensando, o que aconteceu com o "Dragão Sonserino" que você era?

- Ele fez uma coisa que você precisa fazer urgentemente: cresceu. Sabe, saiu da adolescência, ficou adulto... As pessoas costumam fazer isso.

- Cresceu sim, você esta mais para uma lagartixa. Será que se eu cortar seu braço ele continua mexendo? Será que cresce de novo?– Blaise fez uma cara pensativa.

Draco apenas o ignorou e olhou novamente no relógio. Se ela não dava notícias, ele iria achar um jeito de saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Por que você não aparata logo lá e acaba com essa sangria desatada? – Perguntou Blaise

- Ah, claro. E você vai depois lá com uma pá catar os meus restos mortais não é?

- Vai de carro.

- E dar a chance de além deles me atropelarem, ficarem com o meu carro?

- Flu?

- Você sabe como eu odeio Flu. Alem de ficar todo sujo, ainda fico enjoado – Draco falou, recostando novamente na cadeira e bufando.

De repente, os olhos de Draco se arregalam, ao focalizar um objeto. Blaise, acompanhando o olhar do outro, da um sorriso malicioso, o mesmo que também estava no rosto de Draco. Provavelmente Draco nunca havia ficado tão feliz em ver um objeto trouxa em toda a sua vida.

O loiro levantou da cadeira, indo em direção á mesinha do telefone, com Blaise logo atrás. Os dois pararam em frente á mesa, olhando para ela pensativos, ate que Blaise quebrou o silencio:

- Você sabe usar isso?

- Err, não... Sim.... Mais ou menos... – "Droga, sabia que devia ter prestado mais atenção quando a Gina tentou me ensinar" Draco pensou, lembrando-se do dia em que se mudaram para o apartamento e ao invés de dele deixa-la explicar como o maldito aparelho funcionava, a persuadia para testarem a cama.

- Não deve ser tão difícil, todos os Weasleys sabem usar. Deixe me ver, primeiro ela pega isso aqui e coloca na orelha – Draco pegou o fone, encostando-o ao ouvido, só que ao contrário, com o lado para escutar na boca.

- Não retardado, é ao contrário! – Blaise virou o fone com violência. – Agora você aperta os números do telefone da outra pessoa... – apontou para as teclas.

Draco olhou abobado para o amigo.

- Desde quando você sabe usar um telofene tão bem?

- É T-E-L-E-F-O-N-E ! – soletrou – Você sabe, eu aprendi como usar muitas coisas trouxas enquanto eu estava com a Ally, ou seria a Jennifer? Tanto faz, só sei que da ate para ordenar comida por uma coisa dessas, é espantoso.

- Blaise e suas conquistas. Bom, vamos ao que interessa: qual o numero da casa dos Weasleys ? – Perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Se você que é o noivo da ruivinha não sabe, eu que vou saber?

Ele passou a mão no rosto nervoso, ainda segurando o fone na orelha. E então se lembrou que na gaveta da mesa havia um caderno com vários telefone. O maldito numero da Toca tinha que estar ali.

Depois de folhear muito a caderneta, Draco finalmente achou uma pagina onde estava escrito "Toca" com a letra miúda de Gina. Forçou a vista algumas vezes, mas lembrou-se que os seus óculos haviam ficado em cima da mesa.

- Que foi ceguinho? Não consegue ler? Quando a idade vai chegando é triste... – Blaise tomou o caderno das mãos do loiro, ditando os números para que Draco discasse.

- Tem certeza que está certo? Eu só estou escutando um tu.... tu.... – Perguntou Draco duvidoso

- Alô – Alguém atendera do outro lado da linha.

Draco deu um pulo, arregalando os olhos. Recompondo-se finalmente, tentou falar alguma coisa.

- Ei!

- Quem é? – A outra pessoa perguntou

- Quem é? – Repetiu Draco

- É o Malfoy? –

- Impossível você ser o Malfoy, Malfoy sou eu!- O loiro se exasperou.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – A voz perguntou mais uma vez

- É da casa dos Weasley?

A pessoa do outro lado da linha deu uma risadinha.

- É óbvio, não? – A pessoa falou, e bem nesse instante, Draco escutou no fone um "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh".

- O que foi isso? – Ta, esse grito realmente o assustou.

- Foi a Mione. Fala logo o que você quer, Malfoy, eu não tenho a noite toda.

- Vocês estão fazendo o que com ela? Torturando com crucio?-

- Não, ela esta, hum..., dando á luz. – Outro grito foi ouvido.

- E a Gina?

- Esta com ela. Acho que ela esta muito ocupada. Escuta Malfoy, se você não tem nada de mais importante pra falar, tchau. – E desligou o telefone.

Ele ainda ficou um tempo com o fone na orelha, meio abobado, escutando o "tu, tu, tu" do aparelho. Precisava organizar os pensamentos urgentemente. Finalmente colocou o fone no gancho e olhou para Blaise, que já estava caminhando de volta á poltrona em frente á escrivaninha de Draco.

- E ai? – Blaise perguntou.

- A Granger esta dando á luz. – Blaise fez uma cara de nojo. – E a Gina esta com ela, sei lá, ajudando eu acho. Só sei que tem grandes chances dela ainda não ter contando para eles sobre o noivado. – Falou Draco, dando um meio sorriso e pegando o paletó nas costas da poltrona.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Por que eu falei com um dos irmãos dela no telofene, telefone, que seja. O que importa é que ele não me ameaçou de morte, não falou sequer que ia me estrangular. – Ele deu um meio sorriso, vestindo o paletó. – Vamos?

- Que? Como assim "vamos"? Você decidiu que uma farrinha não vai lhe fazer mal?

- Claro que não idiota. Nós vamos lá.

Blaise deu uma risada, cruzando os braços e recostando na poltrona.

- O que você quer dizer com "nós"? Por acaso eu tenho cara de Crabble ou Goyle ? Não sou seu guarda-costas!

- E daí? Você vem comigo, nem que seja para reconhecer o meu corpo depois.

- Você vai ficar me devendo uma.– O moreno levantou da poltrona, arrumando o terno de risca giz.

O clima na sala da Toca podia ser traduzido em uma única palavra: ansiedade. No quarto mais próximo, estava Hermione, Gina, Molly e Luna trancadas. De lá só se ouviam berros esporádicos de Hermione. Rony andava de um lado para o outro, com as orelhas mais vermelhas do que nunca.

- Quem era? – Perguntou Gui, ao ver que Fred acabara de desligar o telefone.

- Malfoy. Incrível o trabalho de adestramento que a Gina fez com ele,. Ensinou a usar o telefone, dar a patinha, fazer as necessidades no lugar certo...

- Se ela ouve você falando isso... – Carlinhos começou a falar, mas foi silenciado por um choro alto e estridente, de bebê. Imediatamente Rony para de andar, olhando assustado para os irmãos e o pai e abre um enorme sorriso.

- Nasceu! Nasceu! Nasceu! – Ele berrava, enquanto todos corriam para o abraçar. Mas todas as cabeças se viraram para a porta do quarto, quando esta se abriu. Luna saiu, sorrindo e foi abraçar Rony, falando para ele entrar.

Ao entrar no quarto, a primeira coisa que Rony viu foi Hermione na cama, com sua mãe do lado. Depois viu Gina andando em sua direção, com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Ela chegou bem perto dele, colocando o bebê nos braços do irmão.

- Olha Rony, ele tem as orelhas vermelhas igualzinho a você... – A ruiva disse, ajeitando o pequeno nos grandes braços de Rony.

De fato ele tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas igual ao pai e um topetinho dourado. Rony sorria, maravilhado ao olhar o filho e foi caminhando ate a cama, carregando desajeitadamente o embrulhinho. Molly deu um beijo na bochecha do filho e então saiu do quarto, seguida por Gina, deixando a pequena família a sós.

Draco parou o carro, no lugar onde sempre parava, pois era a distancia da Toca que ele considerava mais segura. Ainda com as duas mãos no volante, ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e em seguida bateu com a testa no volante. Várias vezes.

- Embora eu adore assistir a sua autoflagelação, acho que não foi para isso que víemos aqui não? – Blaise comentou, fazendo Draco parar e o encarar.

- Certo. – Draco soltou-se do cinto de segurança, abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Depois de um tempo, abriu a porta novamente, colocando a cabeça pra dentro do carro.

- Anda logo Zabini!

- O que? Você ainda quer que eu entre no matadouro com você? Sem chance. – O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a mexer no radio do carro.

- Se você não for comigo eu conto para a Michelle que você é o maior galinha que eu conheço. Ai sim, eu quero ver ela aceitar jantar com você. – E com isso, bateu a porta do carro.

- Isso é chantagem barata! Ela já estava quase aceitando! – berrou Blaise irritado, abrindo a porta do carro com força.

- Eu sou um sonserino, esperava o que de mim? – Draco ia caminhando ate a porta de entrada, quando parou e respirou fundo.

Dava para ouvir algumas vozes lá dentro, mas não para distinguir nenhuma. Levantou o punho fechando, dando duas batidas na porta de madeira e depois olhou para trás, procurando por Blaise, que estava escondido estrategicamente por uma sombra. Mas nem teve chance de fazer algum comentário. Num instante ele estava abrindo a boca para falar algo, no outro ele estava sendo imprensado contra a parede, com mãos enormes apertando o seu pescoço.

- Pessoal, olhem só o que eu achei! – Gritou Jorge, chamando a atenção dos outros ocupantes da casa.

Provavelmente os olhos de Draco nunca ficaram tão arregalados quanto naquele momento. "Merda Blaise, aparece seu desgraçado!" pedia mentalmente, já estava inviável pronunciar qualquer coisa. Atrás do gêmeo que o estava estrangulando, apareceram mais duas cabeças vermelhas e agradeceu por Rony ainda não ter aparecido.

Os outros dois Weasleys foram se aproximando, como lobos se aproximam da presa. Ou leões, tanto faz, o ponto era que o olhavam como se ele fosse algum pedaço de carne que precisava ser cortada em pedacinhos.

- Errr... Humm.... Pessoal, eu acho que vocês não deveriam matar ele ainda...- Blaise apareceu, falando meio nervoso, com as mãos levantadas. " Ah, Graças á Merlin!" Draco nunca tinha ficado tão aliviado ao ouvir a voz de Blaise em toda a sua vida.

- E por que não, podemos saber? – Indagou Gui, cruzando os braços e caminhando ameaçadoramente em direção a Zabini.

- Por que eu ainda não sei se ele deixou a Ferrari pra mim no testamento dele, oras!Por que mais seria? – Falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Os três ruivos ignoraram completamente Blaise, enquanto Draco lançava um olhar assassino para o sonserino.

- Então quer dizer que você pediu a nossa irmãzinha em casamento... – Jorge começou.

- Quais são as suas intenções com ela, hein? – Fred completou.

- Você não acreditava mesmo que sairia vivo daqui não é? – Essa foi a vez de Gui falar.

Nesse momento Draco não sabia mais o que pensar. "Eu preciso de um milagre. É isso, eu preciso que um anjo salvador desça a terra e me resgate" pedia e por mais incrível que pareça, Deus parecia ter atendido suas preces.

- Soltem ele já! - Gina apareceu furiosa na porta, correndo em direção aos irmãos. – Que coisa mais infantil! Até parece que vocês ainda estão em Hogwarts!.

Imediatamente após ser solto, Draco buscou ar, ficando abaixado, com uma mão no joelho e outra na garganta. Sentiu a mão de Gina afagar-lhe os cabelos e então levantou o rosto em direção á mulher.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou

- Eu liguei, e ouvi uns gritos. Você não podia falar. Estava preocupado.

- Você usou o telefone?! – Gina sorriu e o abraçou.

- Eu ajudei. – Falou Blaise animado, saindo novamente das sombras. Gina sorriu para o moreno, e logo depois voltou as atenções para o noivo.

- Grande coisa ele usar o telefone. Eu sei desde pequeno! – Um Fred enciumado virou e entrou na casa, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Draco observou os três homens saírem e depois virou para Blaise e vociferou:

- Grande amigo você é, de olho na minha Ferrari!

N/A: Caralhow!!! Vocês não tem noção das coisas que aconteceram comigo essas 2 semanas. Primeiro eu tive um bloqueio FDP de sentar a minha bundinha aqui e não sair merda nenhuma. Depois, no sabado passado eu conheci a minha idola : Flora Farfield!! Não to conseguindo acreditar ate agora! Tirei foto com ela e tudo! E depois, eu ainda fiquei de plateia nos capitulos de Cruel Intencions!! Ahhhhhhh. Se você leu e notou uma menina tarada nas N/As (Ginny) sou eu!!! E pra quem não leu, toma vergonha na cara e vai ler porrilda! Tem uma NC D/G q ta demais!! Se Merlin quiser, e ele quer, estamos ai no dia 19 no Potterio e eu vou conhecer a Pichi tbm! Iupi!

Bom, ataques á parte, voltemos ao capitulo: Eu definitivamente eu não gostei de escrever esse capitulo. Blah! eu num tenho mt jeito pra escrever a familia Weasley mas em compensação eu amei escrever sobre o Balise, é tão fácil!! Acho ate que vou mudar de Shipper, de DG para DB que vcs acham? Ta e pra completar esse cap num teve nenhuma DG action ne? Eu tbm odiei isso!

Espero não ter ficado ilegivel, pq eu como toda boa e exigente leitora de fic tbm não gostaria de ler um capitulo sem DG action nenhuma. Blah pra mim!

Let's aos agradecimentos: Primeiramente pra minha beta querida, Maluka. Sem noção, eu morro de rir com os comentarios que ela coloca nos capitulos depois de betá-los, é hilario. E tbm tem o fato dela fazer a maior campanha pra eu matar a Luna (tadinha!) e fica querendo dar uns cascudos no Alex (eu sei Maluka, é o seu sangue Slytherin...)

Um beijão pra Ju e pra Pichi, por me aguentarem de plateia, fazendo comentários tarados e enchendo o saco querendo extorquir informações ultrasecretas de Cruel Intencions... Eheheheh valew mesmo!!! Vai uma batatinha ai?

Brigadão tbm pra Patty Anjinha. Valew por sempre me lembrar que eu tinha um certo 4 capitulo pra terminar e ve se posta logo o terceiro capitulo da tua fic menina, quero ler!!!

Brigadão pra todos de reviuaram(mandaram review!!), Eu pretendo agradecer review por review. Quem escreve fic sabe o quanto é importante receber uma reviewzitcha! Vcs num tem noção de como euy fico feliz qnd eu entro no meu e mail e vejo la o endereço do ff.net, ou quando eu autorizo algume no meu msn que gostou da fic. Quase tenho orgasmos multiplos!

E MAIS UMA VEZ EU QUERO PEDIR: MANDEM SUGEST'ES PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU TO FICANDO SEM IDEIAS!! Se você tem uma ideia, e por mais que você ache que vc ache ela estranha, manda!!! Eu to precisando! MUITO!!!

Agora eu vou dormir, por que ja são mais de 1 da manha de sexta e eu tenho q acordar as 6 amanha e o meu olho ta fechando sozinho e provavelmtne essa N/A esta com varios erros de digitação, desde q os meus dedos estão teclando sozinhos.

Bjs e valew por ler essa bosta ate o final!!!

Ameaças de morte: ginnymaphoterhotmail.com

Sem noção esse é a quarta vez q ponho essa porcaria desse capitulo aqui!! não é possivel!!! O ff.net ta de implicância comigo!!


	5. Caixinha de Surpresas

Disclaimer: Nada é meu kérida!!! É tudo teu tia, mas se o Tom Felton quiser ficar aqui na minha coma (carol empurra Blaise pra fora) é só chegar mais...

**Capitulo 5 – Caixinha de Surpresas**

_ The sky is her blue eyes  
Begin to open  
The storm is upon me  
But I'm chasing the sun  
And she's got me down on my knees  
Trying to crawl  
Through all of the winter  
Through all of the fall..._

_She's like a sweet summer  
A sweet summer day  
And I can't let her  
I can't let her go to waste  
She's like a sweet summer day_

** Chasing the sun - The Calling**

Se algum dia me pedissem para descrever Gina, eu só usaria uma palavra: intensa.

É simples assim mesmo. A intensidade com que ela vive, com que ela faz tudo é imensa. Não há comparação entre o meu ritmo e o ritmo dela. Agitado, pulsante, rápido, combinando perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos: vermelhos.

Provavelmente Gina foi uma criança hiper-ativa. E falante, muito falante. Eu já tentei contar quantos assuntos diferentes ela é capaz de conversar ao mesmo tempo, com pessoas diferentes e você realmente ficaria abismado com o resultado.

Totalmente diferente de mim, é claro. Por que se fôssemos pelo menos parecidos em alguma coisa não teria graça. Eu, como eterno partidário do silêncio, da calmaria, de fazer as coisas uma de cada vez e devagar. Uma vez ela falou que eu tenho espírito de tartaruga ou alma de velho. Acho que ela também é maluca.

Mas o real fato é que, ela faz o mundo parecer mais "colorido", mais luminoso. Por isso que é maravilhoso estar ao lado dela. Ela me faz me sentir vivo.

E como alguém que morre de insônia pode viver ao lado de uma mulher que parece estar ligada na tomada? Sinceramente eu não sei. Talvez eu esteja entrando em um estágio terminal da minha vida, por que á quatro meses (desde que ela contou á família dela que nós vamos nos casar) que quando eu saio na rua ainda fico olhando para os lados para ver se nenhum irmão dela esta me seguindo para quebrar os ossinhos da minha coluna vertebral num beco escuro qualquer.

Mas, além disso, eu ainda tenho que agüentar as gozações dela. Não, não são só as gozações dela, mas em breve tomarão proporções catastróficas. Tudo por que eu não consegui manter a maldita caixa longe dos dedinhos curiosos dela.

Sabe quando você esta fuçando em algo e por acaso acha coisas que você nem tinha consciência que ainda existiam? Pois é, às vezes é legal, mas certas coisas deveriam permanecer perdidas para sempre. Principalmente fotos comprometedoras.

Pronto, agora ela vai ficar fazendo uma chantagem barata comigo. E depois ainda se diz da Grifinória. Talvez eu devesse achar algo pra poder fazer chantagem com ela também...

1- Queime todas as suas fotos antigas

2- Queime todos os bilhetinhos de ex namoradas

3- Muito cuidado com unhas grandes.

Ela abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, tentando a todo custo não fazer barulho.Queria fazer uma surpresa á ele, se estivesse em casa. Foi caminhando na ponta dos pés, procurando por vestígios da presença dele. E acho, ao avistar na mesa de centro da sala, a copia dele das chaves do apartamento, junto com algumas moedas. Draco não era do tipo bagunceiro, como todos os seus irmãos eram, mas ele tinha mania de esvaziar os bolsos na mesa da sala.

Continuou caminhando, ate parar á porta do escritório, aberta. Draco estava sentado á mesa, concentrado, escrevendo muito e às vezes ajeitando os óculos. Gina sorriu á cena. Era engraçado viver com ele. Só de pensar que ela sabia de coisas e hábitos da vida de Draco que mais ninguém sabia a dava vontade de rir, como quando que ela descobriu que ele usava óculos (ele fazia questão de ressaltar serem S" para leitura), que ele tinha uma pinta rosada atrás da orelha, o fato dele ser ambidestro, não gostar de chocolate e as manias esquisitas que ele tinha: dormir com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça ao invés de embaixo, tomar banho frio em pleno inverno, andar descalço no piso gelado, evitar pisar em linhas e só escrever com penas de ponta finíssima. E não pode deixar de acrescentar que ele era irritantemente perfeccionista.

- Eu sei que sou gostoso, lindo e maravilhoso, mas com esse seu olhar parece que você quer me comer como se eu fosse um pedaço de torta... – Foi tirada imediatamente dos seus pensamentos pela conhecida voz arrastada.

Gina foi caminhando ate a mesa e sentou-se em seu colo. Levantou os óculos dos olhos dele, fazendo com que eles impedissem o cabelo de cair no rosto dele e começou:

- Você sabe como eu tenho tara por homens de óculos...

- Sei, Potter...

- É, você sabe que eu só fiquei com você por que a Luna já tinha agarrado ele antes – ela falou, acariciando a nuca dele.

- Humm.... – Draco passou os braços em volta dela, ao sentir os dedos de Gina no seu cabelo. – Sempre soube que eu era o reserva do Potty.

Ela deu uma risada, e abaixou a cabeça, beijando de leve a ponta do nariz dele.

- Não... Você vai ser sempre o meu chato oficial

- Eu? Chato?– Apertou mais ela nos braços.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, Gina aconchegada no colo dele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e Draco com os braços firmes em volta da cintura dela. Até que ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e perguntou:

- Como foi o seu dia?

- O de sempre: reunião, ouvir o Blaise falar de uma das novas namoradas dele, assinar papéis, ouvir o Blaise falar sobre as novas estagiárias, falar com investidores chatos, tacar um peso de papel no Blaise por ele não calar a boca...- ela riu ao ouvir a última sentença – E o seu? Como foi o dia da professorinha?

- Normal. Uma das minhas alunas perguntou quando você vai lá de novo. Acho que ela está apaixonada por você.

- Hum... Ela é bonita?

Gina deu um tapinha no peito de Draco, e falou fingindo estar indignada:

- Ela só tem seis anos Draco! – Ele riu da atitude dela e tentou beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- E também fui ver a Mione e o bebê hoje. Você sabe, deveres de madrinha... Meu Deus, o Rony está muito coruja com o Scott. O menino não tem nem quatro meses e ele já comprou ate uniforme dos Chudley Cannons.

Draco não parecia escutar uma palavra do que ela dizia, ocupado demais em tentar em vão desabotoar sua blusa. Gina então levantou do colo dele e lhe estendeu uma mão:

- Vou tomar um banho. Vem comigo?

- Não, você sabe que eu odeio água quente. E eu ainda tenho que terminar isso aqui – ele apontou para a papelada na mesa. – Mas pode deixar, do jeito que você demora no banho, quando sair eu já estarei te esperando.

- Você é quem sabe. – disse, soltando o rabo-de-cavalo e caminhando em direção á porta, e então parou, virando-se para ele – Eu espero que você tenha dado comida para a Liz – e voltou novamente a caminhar, sem perceber a expressão de culpado no rosto de Draco.

Draco soltou um suspiro, ao ler e assinar o último papel da pilha á sua frente. Caminhou ate a poltrona ao lado, pegou Liz e apagou todas as luzes do aposentou ao sair. Foi andando com a gata no colo ate a cozinha, onde a pôs no chão e encheu uma tigela de leite. A gata correu para a tigela, bebendo o leite e Draco rapidamente saiu da cozinha fechando a porta.

Era uma estratégia que havia desenvolvido á algum tempo. Quando ela ainda era um filhotinho, era ate engraçadinho acordar com o bolo de pelos subindo na cama, se metendo entre eles. O problema foi que ela continuou fazendo isso e Draco perdeu a paciência quando ela resolvia subir na cama e interromper-los várias vezes. Então ele simplesmente resolveu o problema trancando-a na cozinha todas as noites.

Voltou andando em direção ao quarto. Ao entrar não encontrou Gina deitada na cama, ou dormindo ou lendo algum livro como esperava encontrar. Também não ouviu barulho do chuveiro, então chamou:

- Gina?

- Aqui! – ouviu ela responder de dentro do banheiro.

Caminhou ate a porta semi aberta o banheiro da suíte e empurrando-a encontrando Gina imersa ate os ombros na banheira. Olhou-a abobado durante um tempo e só saiu do transe ao ouvir a risada dela. Laçou um olhar curioso e perguntou:

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. Estava ai com a cara mais boboca do mundo, até parece que nunca me viu na banheira.

Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso, caminhando ate a banheira e se agachando ao lado. Então subiu uma das mangas da camisa e pegou a esponja da mão dela. Passou algumas vezes nos ombros e nas costas de Gina, enquanto ela relaxava, fazendo com que o pescoço ficasse mole e pendesse para um lado.

- Vai demorar quanto tempo mais? – Ele perguntou, parando de esfregar a esponja.

Demorando algum tempo para voltar á realidade novamente, Gina afundou um pouco mais na banheira, agora com a água até o pescoço.

- Mais uns cinco minutos.

- Okay. – Disse se levantando – Não demora ta? – e saiu do banheiro.

Voltando ao quarto, Draco trocou de roupa, colocando apenas a parte de baixo de um pijama azul-marinho. Mais uma mania dele: dormir sem camisa. Ele deitou na cama, e sentindo-se um pouco sonolento, ligou o abajur e pegou um livro qualquer que estava na cabeceira de Gina. Colocou o óculos para ler o titulo e fez uma careta "Alfabetização de crianças mágicas". Na falta de coisa melhor, Draco pos-se a ler. Dez minutos se passaram e nada de Gina. As suas pálpebras iam pesando cada vez mais e ele já estava cansado de ler sobre psicologia infantil.Depois de mais quinze minutos de espera finalmente sucumbiu ao sono, ainda com os óculos e o livro na mão.

Gina saiu do banheiro penteando os cabelos quando se deparou com uma cena que nunca esperaria encontrar: Draco deitado, dormindo calmamente com os óculos caindo do rosto e um de seus livros sobre educação infantil aberto sobre o peito. Não pode deixar de sorrir.

Depositando a escova sobre a penteadeira, sentou-se do seu lado da cama. Cuidadosamente, retirou os óculos pendentes e o livro. Por uns instantes ficou observando o loiro dormir calmamente antes de apagar o abajur, enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas e se aninhar nos braços de Draco.

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que Draco viu foram um monte de cabelos vermelhos em cima dele. Abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes, ate enfim lembrar-se de que na noite anterior havia caído no sono.

Com a mão que lhe estava livre, já que o outro braço estava dormente, todo embaixo de Gina, ele retirou uma mecha do rosto dela, mostrando o semblante tranqüilo, quase que um anjo. Seria um anjo, se ela não estivesse deitada totalmente em cima dele. Essa era a prova de que os opostos se atraem, mesmo a cama sendo enorme, eles sempre acordavam grudados, como imãs.

Fazendo todo um contorcionismo para não acorda-lá, Draco saiu da cama e foi olhar pela janela, só para comprovar as suas suspeitas: ainda estava escuro e provavelmente eram umas quatro da manhã. Ao se virar, Draco viu Gina se enrolar no edredom, encolhida. Então vestiu seu robe e saiu do quarto, indo em direção á cozinha. Tinha que soltar Liz antes que Gina acordasse. Ele nem conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria com ele se ela descobrisse que ele estava trancando a gata lá. Provavelmente iria passar uma longa temporada dormindo no sofá.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Liz saiu correndo em direção ao quarto. "Novidade" pensou. Draco então seguiu para o escritório, a fim de achar algo para fazer.

Depois de entrar, sentar-se na poltrona e examinar uns papéis na mesa, Draco chegou a uma conclusão: eram quatro da manhã, ele estava sem um pingo e sono e não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer. Ele se acomodou mais na poltrona e colocando os pés descalços em cima da mesa, começou a rodar a varinha entre os dedos, olhando para o teto.

- Que tédio... – Falou, quando então uma coisa em cima do armário chamou a sua atenção.

Draco apontou a varinha para a caixa, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos :

- Accio caixa. – murmurou e com a caixa já nas mãos, finalmente se lembrou o que era. Quando se mudou, Draco juntou todos os papeis e coisas desnecessárias numa caixa para jogar fora. Agora o por quê dela ainda estar ali ele gostaria muito de saber.

Abrindo a caixa, ele encontrou a primeira confirmação de que nela só havia lixo numa lista das "Dez mais bonitas de Hogwarts", com a letra do Blaise, é obvio. "Que absurdo" pensou indignado ao ver o nome da Gina em sétimo lugar. Pelo menos ele não estava com nenhum comentário como tinha o de Ana Abott 'Bunda Perfeita'. Sorte do Blaise. Amassou o papel e jogou na lareira, e depois a acendeu.

Ele ficou observando o fogo queimar o papel calmamente quando ouviu um miado alto. Será que ja era a gata perturbando? Maldita idéia que ele teve quando comprou-a. Por que ele não pensou em um bichinho de pelúcia? De qualquer modo, era tarde para se arrepender. Voltando novamente a atenção á caixa no seu colo, Draco ouviu um gemido baixo e então levantou os olhos, encontrando na porta do escritório uma Gina despenteada, enrolada do edredom e com uma cara sonolenta.

- A Liz me arranhou – Falou ela, fazendo beicinho e indo em direção á ele.

Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha numa forma interrogativa, mas que Gina achava cômico.

- Eu a chutei pensando que era você...

- Você chutou a gata pensando que era eu? –Disse indignado – Ainda bem que eu tenho insônia...

- -Não foi um chute, e você sabe disso. – Gina parou em frente á poltrona, tentando olhar o que tinha na caixa – O que você esta fazendo?

- Estou vendo se tem alguma coisa que preste aqui.

- Posso te ajudar? – E sem mais cerimônia, tomou a caixa das mãos de Draco, foi andando e sentou-se no tapete em frente á lareira.

Ele a observou por um instante, ali, sentada em frente ao fogo, embrulhada no edredom como algum tipo de presente. É, de fato ela era um presente pra ele. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, ele seguiu seus passos, sentando-se atrás dela. Com uma perna de cada lado de Gina, ele a abraçou por trás, afundando o rosto no mar de cabelos vermelhos, inspirando o cheiro que ela emanava. Ela por sua vez recostou mais as costas no peito dele, estremecendo cada vez que sentia a respiração quente dele na sua nuca. Ficaram assim, sentindo a presença um do outro por algum tempo, ate que Gina começou a se desvencilhar do edredom, já um pouco suada.

- Eu estava aqui me perguntando se você não estava derretendo ai dentro... Parecia um monte de Chantilly com uma cerejinha por cima. – completou Draco rindo.

Ela virou o rosto para trás, com uma cara de poucos amigos, afim de encara-lo.

- Cala a boca Floquinho– Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela ao ver a expressão de aborrecido na cara dele. Deu um beijo de leve em Draco e se virou, voltando a atenção á caixa.

A primeira coisa que Gina viu na caixa foi um reluzente distintivo de monitor. Gargalhando, ela segurou o objeto e perguntou:

- Pra que você guarda isso?

- Sei lá, nem sabia que isso ainda existia...- Ele tomou o distintivo das mãos dela e depois de dar uma olhada, jogou na lareira.

Quando Draco olhou novamente para Gina, ela estava com uma foto nas mãos, observando intrigada. Levantou o rosto para Draco sorrindo.

- De quando é essa foto? – indagou, mostrando a foto.

- Logo depois que terminei Hogwarts. – Draco pegou a figura que se mexia magicamente. Nela, estava ele e Blaise, de braços cruzados. Ele estava de cara fechada, parecendo entediado e Blaise sorria debilmente.

- Bom saber que Blaise sempre teve esse estilo "Máfia Italiana" de se vestir...- Ela gargalhou de novo – E você sempre querendo parecer da Família Real...

- Mas eu SOU da Família Real –

Ele começou a mordiscar o pescoço de Gina, que mexia a cabeça lentamente, sentindo cócegas de acordo com o movimento dos lábios dele. Mas de repente ela ficou rígida. Draco parou o trabalho com a boca no pescoço dela, levantando a cabeça para averiguar o que havia acontecido.

- O que é ISSO? – ela falou entre os dentes, logo depois virando e jogando um pedaço de papel na cara de Draco, e depois cruzando os braços.

Draco pegou o papel lentamente e pos-se a ler. Forçou a vista um pouco, já que os óculos haviam ficado no quarto. Era um dos bilhetinhos idiotas de Pansy, em que ela usava termos do tipo "queridinho" ou "amorzinho", que ele odiava. Ele tolerava Gina chama-lo de Floquinho, ou Doninha Albina quando queria irritá-lo, por que, afinal de contas ele a amava. Amassou o papel e varou ele certeiramente na lareira, depois encarando Gina, com as bochechas tão vermelhas como seu cabelo.

- Por que você estava guardando isso? Estava escondendo de mim?

- Ah Gina, você não acha mesmo que eu estava guardando um bilhetinho de amor da Parkinson não é?

- É o que pareceu – Ela bufou, ameaçando levantar, mas foi impedida pelas mãos grandes de Draco segurando os seus ombros, fazendo com que permanecesse sentada.

- Por que eu iria querer um papel com a letra horrenda da Parkinson se eu tenho Virginia-tomatinho-Weasley todinha pra mim? -As mãos dele seguravam-lhe o rosto, a impedindo de se mover ate que ele estivesse próximo o suficiente para que os seus lábios se encontrarem.

Conforme ele ia aprofundando mais o beijo, Gina levantava uma mão, depositando-a no peito dele e cravando dois dedos, ela o arranhou, formando um "v" vermelho sangue, mais vivo ainda na pele pálida do lado esquerdo do peito, bem em cima de onde seu coração pulsava acelerado. Ele gemeu de dor, quebrando o beijo e olhando para baixo, a fim de ver o que ela tinha feito. Draco passou o dedo de leve sobre a letra, que ainda ardia. Depois levantou o rosto, a encarando com seus olhos prateados, confuso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado.

- Pra ter certeza que o seu coração é meu. – Murmurou simplesmente, com a cabeça baixa, como uma criança se explicando de ter feito uma besteira.

Avançando em direção á Gina, Draco colou seu corpo ao dela, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, uma de suas mãos apoiavam a cabeça dela e a outra alisava-lhe a cintura, deslizando pelo tecido macio da camisola. Nunca perdendo o contato ocular,ele levantou a camisola, e logo após Gina passou os braços me volta do pescoço dele, acariciando a nuca. Ele fechou os olhos respirando ofegante, também sentindo o arfar quente da respiração dela.

- Só o coração? A minha alma pertence a você– Draco sussurrou os seu ouvido. Gina apertou ainda mais as pernas em volta da cintura dele, e puxando o seu cabelo, fez com que a cabeça de Draco tombasse para trás, ele mantendo os olhos fechados. As bocas se encontraram, mas ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, antes de se entregarem á um profundo beijo.

Draco bufou, irritado. Ele já estava quase caindo no sono, quando começou a escutar o barulhinho irritante. Parecia um choro, ou coisa parecida. No começo ele pensou que fosse algum tipo de delírio.

Despertando finalmente do estado de letargia mental em que se encontrava, era como ficava quando estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Desajeitadamente, se descobriu do edredom, procurando por Gina. A encontrou sentada de costas para ele, no tapete, perto da lareira. A luz do fogo dava um tom de vinho as cabelos dela, hipnotizando-o .

Engatinhando, Draco chegou silenciosamente por trás dela, e só então percebeu que ela estava rindo. Aproximando-se mais ainda, puxou algumas mechas vermelhas para o lado, a fim de poder olhar por cima do ombro e ver do que ela estava rindo. "Ah Merda!" pensou, ao finalmente entender o motivo das risadas : uma foto. Mas não uma simples foto, era uma maldita foto em que ele tinha uns dois anos.

Gina virou-se pra ele, segurando a barriga, vermelha de tanto rir. Reunindo todas as forças que tinha, ela parou de rir um pouco e balbuciou.

- Você era o bebê mais fofo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! – e recomeçou a gargalhar

Draco avançou sobre ela, tentando tomar-lhe a foto das mãos.

- Me da isso!

- Ah ah ah ah! Draco você tinha covinhas!Você era gordinho!

- Me da essa foto Gina... – pediu pausadamente

- Vem pegar! – balançando a foto, ela levantou-se do chão e saiu correndo em direção á porta, mas antes que pudesse chegar ele a agarrou pela cintura. Gina deixou a foto cair no chão, mas mesmo assim ele não soltou-a. Ao invés disso, levantou-a pela cintura, a jogando por cima do ombro.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!! Draco me põe no chão! – Gina esperneava, batendo de leve nas costas dele.

- Não, não... – Ele deu um sorriso maroto, seguido de uma risada maligna – Quem disse que você ia se safar dessa tão fácil Weasley? Agora você é a minha prisioneira

N/A: Oie povo!! Quanto tempo ne, 2 semanas...

Pra começar eu entrei numa semana de prova fudida e a maldita inspiração sente o cheiro do zero q eu vou tirar em fisica, então ela fica na minha cabeça enquanto eu deveria pelo menos saber o mínimo sobre vetores ( o q ate hj ainda num me explicaram pra q serve a maldita fisica). Depois eu tive um terste no Maracanã (realiza: chuva, frio do caralhow eu la, fazendo teste de fisica!!!). E eu ainda estou pra achar o maluco que teve a ideia de escalar o Pico das Agulhas Negras. Juro que a minha bunda ta congelada ate agora. E se você não acredita que eu vi neve no RIO DE JANEIRO, espere e veja nas fotos... Frio de - 2 graus...

Depois de todos esse acontecimentos, eu (finalmente) sentei a minha bundinha aqui no pc e pus me a escrever. Mas outra coisa me chamou a atenção : a bunda perfeita do Antonio Bandeiras em Pecado Original. Quem ainda nçao viu, eu aconselho a ver, é D-I-V-I-N-O !! E eu estou ate agora escucada em como eles conseguiram agravar AQUELAS cenas sem exatamente acontecer NADA... Enfim, o final do capitulo ficou a merda q ficou por culpa da bunda dele! Culpem o Antonio Bandeiras!

Gente, eu preciso de ideias... Vocês não estão entendendo... Hoje é dia dos namorados e eu to aqui sozinha... Como eu posso escrever uma fic de romance se eu to ENCALHADA! Ta, encalhada num é a palavra, mas vocês entenderam. É por isso q eu dedico essa fic á todas as "encalhadas e encalhados" de hoje.

Meu MSN é ginnymaphoterhotmail.com, se você quiser reclamar, apedrejar, dar uma ideia, ou pelo menos falar como eu sou maluca e ma dar o telefone de um psiquiatra, esteja á vontade. Se quiser me matar eu posso pensar no caso de dar o meu endereço, mas so se prometer trazer um loiro, alto, gostoso pra me fazer feliz nas minha ultimas horas (sim, horas, pq com uma coisa dessas eu ia demorar horas...) de vida.

Desculpa a todos que mandaram review e eu num respondi. Eu to tentando, juro. Devagar e sempre!!!

Bjs pra todos e um beijo especial pra minha pima Patty e pra minha beta Maluka.

Gente eu preciso dormir, serio. São 2 da manhas de sábado, minha bunda ta dormente de ficar sentada nessa cadeira, eu estou ficando cega com esse abajur na minha cara e os meus dedos estão digitando sozinhos...

Beijos pessoal e comente, please!! O botãozinho num morde!!! Se morder também não tem problema....

Feliz por ter terminado de baixar o novo CD do The Calling e num conseguir para de escutar


	6. Possessividade

Disclaimer: Tudo é da JK e do novo filhinho dela(vamos concordar, ela gosta MESMO do "esporte" ne??) Mias eu queria tanto um pedacinho do Draco pra mi, me dá, plizzzzzz!!!

Capitulo 6 – Possessividade

Não sei bem quando foi, mas um dia eu acordei e me dei conta de que eu sou anti-social. Ta bom, vou ser honesto(pelo menos uma vez na vida), na verdade é ELA que sempre me torra a paciência com isso. Eu não tenho culpa se todas as vezes em que eu vou na casa dos pais dela eu corro um serio risco de vida, ou se quando eu estou no meio de pessoas que se dizem " dignas e respeitáveis" sou olhado como uma atração circense. Afinal não é todo o dia que se vê por ai uma Weasley e um Malfoy juntos. As vezes eu ate acho que se eu tivesse um olho na testa, ou cabelo verde as pessoas me olhariam menos(é claro, eu ficaria muito menos sexy).

Mas, como há sempre coisas de que não se podem escapar, eu tenho que superar a minha imensa vontade de ficar em casa . E alem de tudo, eu nunca a deixaria sozinha em uma dessas malditas festas do Ministério com alguns ex-namorados dela, cheios de dedos. Definitivamente ela é muito chantagista para o meu gosto. Aproveita-se deliberadamente do meu ciúme. Eu não sou muito ciumento, pelo menos eu acho.

Egocêntrico eu também não sou, apesar de Gina insistir todo o santo dia que esse é o meu maior defeito. Impossível, por que eu não possuo defeitos. Não, espere ai, eu tenho um defeito, o que me impede de ser totalmente perfeito. Sou ciumento.

É claro! Eu sempre fui filho único, mimado e acostumado a ter tudo e a atenção de todos somente para mim. Como ela quer que eu reaja tendo que dividi-la com sua família, seus alunos, amigos, enfim, milhões de pessoas? Possessivo, é óbvio.

Mas eu acho que o ciúme é uma coisa importante numa relação. Tudo bem que o meu ciúme pela Gina é mil vezes maior que o dela por mim, mas mesmo assim é bom saber que o outro se importa. Uma vez ela me disse que odiava o jeito com que a minha secretaria me olhava e me obrigou a mudar a coitada de setor. A minha atual secretaria tem 67 anos.

Enfim, depois do episodio com a secretaria, ela prometeu nunca mais ter ciúmes de mim, por que segundo Gina,o meu ego ficou tão inflado que ela mal podia respirar. Não tenho culpa se sou lindo demais e as mulheres ficam olhando para mim incansavelmente. O que não pode acontecer são marmanjos ficarem babando por ela. Isso não.

Ela pensa que eu não percebo, seus alunos a olhando? E o filho do Potter, aquele pestinha? Esta bem, eles tem menos de 6 anos, mas e daí?

O que eu queria era que alguém me explicasse como eu posso não sentir ciúmes dela. Tem o Potter-babaca, que vive naquele lugar que eles chamam de Toca. Parece um sem-teto. Sem contar que todos os ex-namorados dela são amigos dos Weasley's, com exceção de Michael Corner, que graças á Merlin esta jogando quadribol em algum lugar na América. Menos um para eu me preocupar nesse maldito baile.

1 – Sempre, sempre cheque a roupa com que ela vai sair com antecedência.

2 – Sempre tenha em mãos um taco de batedor

3 – Algumas pessoas não tem muita tolerância ao álcool.

- Gina, estamos atrasados! O maldito baile é daqui a 10 minutos. – Draco batia impacientemente na porta trancada do quarto.

- Calma Floquinho! Só mais um instante e eu estarei pronta. Você é muito chato sabia? Está me desconcentrando. – Falou uma voz abafada por trás da porta.

- E por que cargas d'água eu não posso entrar no MEU quarto? – Ele berrou.

- Por que eu estou me arrumando, e não consigo fazer nada com alguém me apressando!

- Por que você está se produzindo tanto afinal? É um simples baile com aqueles babacas do ministério. Eu acho que seria muito mais produtivo se nós ficássemos aqui, juntinhos, sem roupa de gala, na cama, ou no sofá...

- É por isso mesmo que eu não quero que você entre. E você não sabe, o Dino vai estar lá, eu tenho que caprichar... – disse, soltando uma risadinha logo depois.

Draco não poderia ter ficado mais possesso com o comentário de Gina e já estava puxando a varinha pra abrir a porta do quarto e acabar logo com essa historia de baile, quando a campainha tocou. Apenas a cabeça de Gina surgiu por detrás da porta:

- Deixa de ataque de ciúmes, você sabe que eu estava brincando. Vai atender a porta– E trancou-se novamente com um estrondo.

"Isso não está certo, não mesmo. Eu sou um Malfoy, como cheguei a esse ponto?" Pensava caminhando em direção a sala. Abriu a porta, para um Blaise esbaforido entrar correndo.

- Onde está Gina? – Perguntou ofegante, passando a mão nos cabelos, num gesto que caracterizava que ele estava encrencado.

- Ela ainda está se arrumando e... Epa, o que você quer com a minha noiva?

- Você tem que dar um jeito nesse seu ciúme sabia? Eu tenho amor a minha vida o suficiente para não querer nada mais do que falar com ela.

- E o que você quer comigo Blaise? – Gina falou, surgindo do corredor num vestido longo azul-petróleo, que evidenciava ainda mais a sua pele branca e os cabelos vermelhos.

-

- Fiu, fiu – assoviou Blaise – Pensando melhor, eu acho que vale a pena eu correr o risco, minha vida nem vale tanto assim...

Draco lançou um olhar assassino á Blaise, logo depois de dar uma cotovela no moreno. Depois sua atenção foi voltada novamente para Gina.

- Você não acha que vai sair assim não é? Quer dizer, olha só esse decote, essa fenda no seu vestido! – O loiro gesticulava, olhando arregalado para Gina.

- Draco não começa. Primeiro: Eu vou sair com você! Segundo : Foi você quem me deu esse vestido. - Gina bufou mais uma vez, ajeitando a estola sobre os ombros - É por isso que eu não queria que você visse eu me arrumando.

- Aposto que você não iria gostar se eu fosse sem camisa– O loiro falou, aborrecido.

Gina olhou para ele, como que pensando e depois balançou a cabeça.

- Draco não seja estúpido. Estamos em dezembro, e saindo sem camisa por ai a melhor coisa que você iria conseguir seria uma pneumonia.

Blaise começou a gargalhar, fazendo com que os dois o olhassem. Pouco tempo depois ele já estava abaixado, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, murmurando algo como "Vai ficar igualzinho a um pingüim!". Então Gina começou a rir também, fazendo com que Draco ficasse ainda mais aborrecido.

- Ah, ah, ah. Muito engraçado. – falou, cruzando os braços.

- Ok. O que você queria comigo mesmo, Blaise ? – perguntou Gina, se recompondo

- Ah, claro! – o moreno parou de rir. – Bem, eu.... É que ... – ele falava, alisando o terno.

- Fala logo Blaise! – Draco e Gina falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois se olharam espantados.

- Ta, ta. Bom, como você pode ver, eu estou sem par, então, sei la, você tem tantas amigas não é...

- Eu duvido que tenha alguma que aceite sair com você, com essa sua fama de galinha. E alem do mais, você não espera que uma mulher se arrume em... – e olhou no relógio no pulso de Draco – cinco minutos, não é?

- Zabini, você trouxe a chave de portal?

- É, trouxe. – O moreno tirou uma caneta do bolso – Não acredito que vou á um baile sem par – reclamava enquanto programava a chave. – Esta pronto.

Blaise estendeu a caneta, para que os dois pudessem segurar. Primeiro Draco segurou, e depois Gina colocou a mão também. Ela pode sentir os braços de Draco a enlaçando pela cintura, e a respiração quente dele sob sua orelha antes de tudo virar um borrão.

Quando sua visão ficou clara novamente, Gina percebeu estar num grande gramado, em frente ao Castelo de Whitchello, onde geralmente aconteciam os bailes e coquetéis do Ministério. Ainda sentindo o braço de Draco em volta de sua cintura, a envolvendo fortemente, olhou para ele com um sorrisinho no rosto:

- Sabe, se você me soltar eu não caiu não...

- Mas acontece que eu não quero te soltar! –Respondeu Draco, intensificando ainda mais o abraço na cintura dela.

Gina já estava se preparando para abrir a boca e responder alguma coisa para Draco o que possivelmente resultaria em uma briga, quando Blaise os interrompeu:

- Eu adoraria ficar aqui e assistir a ceninha romântica de vocês, mas acontece que eu estou congelando! – Blaise balançou a cabeças algumas vezes e começou a andar em direção ao Castelo.

Os dois olharam o moreno se afastar, e depois se olharam. Gina estava começando a ficar vermelha, o que indicava que o "fogo" Weasley foi atiçado, ou seja : ela estava ficando irritada. Pensando melhor no que fazer, Draco acabou por soltar a cintura dela, mas só por questões de segurança entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Sabia que se irritasse ela, coisas terríveis poderiam acontecer e ele teria que passar uma longa temporada dormindo no sofá do escritório.

Ao chegarem na porta do salão, encontraram Blaise parado, de braços cruzados, parecendo impaciente. Ao enfim entrarem no salão, Draco, ainda de mãos dadas com Gina, passou os olhos por todo o lugar. Potter, Weasley, Creevey, Lufa-lufas, Grifinórios e Corvinais. Enfim, toda a escória do mundo parecia estar o maldito lugar.Provavelmente eles deviam ser os únicos Sonserinos ali.

- Por Merlin o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?! – Ele murmurou baixo, mais foi o suficiente para Blaise e Gina ouvirem.

- Você devia ter ficado em casa, então eu trazia a Gina e me poupava da humilhação de aparecer em um Baile desacompanhado.

Gina soltou um risinho, e sentiu a mão de Draco apertar a sua. "Pelo menos ela já esta de bom-humor de novo" pensou o loiro.

- Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder...– Comentou.

- Ah! Mione! – Gina soltou um gritinho e começou a andar, puxando Draco pela mão. Como ele resistia, a ruiva não agüentou muito tempo puxando-oe parou:

- Draco eu quero falar com a minha cunhada. Se você não quiser ir comigo, como eu presumo, então solte a minha mão!

Ele olhou para a sua mão entrelaçada á de Gina por uns instantes, parecendo estudar as opções. Depois levantou os olhos e averiguou se havia algum "gavião" por perto de onde Hermione estava, para só então soltar a mão dela.

- Bom menino. – falou Gina num tom como se falasse com um de seus alunos de seis anos. Depois ela levantou um pouco nas pontas dos pés e equilibrando-se no salto com as mãos apoiadas nos ombros de Draco, ela beijou-lhe levemente os lábios e murmurou:

- Depois a gente se vê, ta? – Com aquilo, Draco apenas a observou indo em direção à mulher do Weasley-fuinha. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos de como ela conseguia se equilibrar _naquele_ salto por algo, ou melhor, alguém cutucando suas costas. O sonserino virou-se para encontrar Blaise já com uma taça de champanhe e oferecendo outra.

- Você e a Gina tem um péssimo hábito de tentar arruinar as minhas roupas. – Falou Draco pegando a taça da mão de Blaise. – Então, já achou alguma "ovelhinha perdida" para azarar?

- Draco, eu já te disse, _ninguém_ vai á um baile desacompanhado!

-

- Quem é aquela com o Rony? – indagou Gina á Hermione. As duas estavam conversando em um lado do salão, enquanto observavam Rony apresentar á Harry, Colin e Dino uma morena quase tão alta quanto ele(e olha que Rony era MUITO alto) e um pouco trocunda.

- Anya Krum, a nova assistente dele na seção de Esportes.

- Krum? Tem algum parentesco com...

- Ela é irmã do Vitor – cortou Hermione, já imaginando o que Gina iria perguntar. – Olha so como ela se insinua para ele! Isso já esta me deixando louca. Agora o Rony cismou de apresenta-la a todos como se ela fosse uma ilustre estrela!

- O que deu em vocês hoje? Primeiro Draco, tão possessivo que quase não me deixou andar sozinha. Agora você tendo ataques de ciúmes do meu irmão!– Gina olhou incrédula, rindo, para Hermione, que amarrou a cara imediatamente ao ver por trás do ombro de Gina Rony caminhando conversando animadamente com Anya.

- Oi irmãzinha querida! Anya, esta é Virginia, minha irmã. Gina, essa é Anya, minha assistente.

Gina sorriu e cumprimentou a outra simpaticamente. Rony saiu com a desculpa de pegar uma taça de champanhe, deixando a búlgara com Gina e Hermione.

- Então, por que você veio trabalhar na seção de Esportes do Ministério? – perguntou Gina, tentando puxar assunto.

- Ah, sim – respondeu a outra, com um sotaque carregado – Eu trabalhava no Ministério da Bulgária, mas fui transferida para cá, vocês sabem, ele queriam alguém que realmente fosse do ramo dos esportes, e bem, isso é uma tradição na minha família... - ela continuou, estufando o peito, cheia de si.

O silêncio recaiu-se sobre as três e Gina apanhou uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que ia passando ao seu lado. Ela deu um tapinha na mão de Hermione, quando esta se esticou para fazer o mesmo.

- Hey, você ainda esta amamentando! Quer que o Scott vire um alcoólatra infantil? – ralhou

- Hi, tinha me esquecido. Ultimamente eu tenho estado tão estressada... – Hermione falou, lançando um olhar de rabo-de-olho para Anya, que olhava fixo para um ponto do outro lado do salão com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Então, virando-se para as duas, perguntou, ainda carregando os "r" :

- Quem é aquele homem maravilhoso?

As duas se viraram, procurando o ponto onde a outra estava olhando.

- Onde, mais precisamente? - perguntou Hermione

- Lá, do lado da pilastra. O loiro lindo segurando a taça.Acho que ele esta interessado em mim, ele não para de olhar para cá. – falou mais convencida ainda, ajeitando o cabelo.

Levantando a cabeça e ficando com uma postura altiva, Gina olhou para a morena alta.

- Quem, aquele loiro de olhos prateados, arrogante, nariz empinado e ...

- Incrivelmente sexy – cortou a búlgara.

- É o meu noivo – Gina respondeu entre os dentes.

Arregalando os olhos, com o queixo quase arrastando no chão, Anya olhou de Gina para Draco e depois para Gina novamente, como que não acreditando. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como que as palavras lhe fugindo.

- Errr... Me desculpa. Se vocês me dão licença. – E deu as costas, os ombros agora parecendo um pouco caídos.

- Parece que o ciúme doentio não atacou só a mim e ao Malfoy, não é Gina? – indagou Hermione, sorrindo. – Mas eu tenho que admitir, foi um dos foras mais perfeitos que eu já vi ate hoje!

Gina apenas riu, e pegou mais uma taça de champanhe.

"Até que enfim a versão feminina do Krum saiu da minha frente!" Draco pensava, respirando aliviado ao ver que Anya saíra da frente de Gina. Ele estava ali ao lado da pilastra á uns minutos, impaciente por que a mulher estava tampando o seu campo de visão.

- Hey cara, você não vai acreditar em quem esta ali no outro salão!–chegou Blaise cutucando Draco, dessa vez com um canapé na mão.

- Tire essas suas patas engorduradas do meu smoking! – Draco rosnou, limpando farelos imaginários dos ombros.

- Deixa de ser paranóico. Você tem que vir comigo, Oliver Walker está aqui! É a nossa grande chance de fazer parceria com um empresário bruxo dos Estados Unidos! – O moreno o pegou pelo braço, o que fez Draco dar-lhe mais um olhar de nojo.

- Vai você – e fez um gesto com a mão, voltando o seu olhar para Gina, que ria e falava animada com Hermione.

- O que você fez com o meu sócio? Cadê o Draco louco-por-galeões que eu conheço? – ele falava, olhando Draco de cima a baixo, com uma expressão confusa.

- Ficou em casa. O que esta aqui é a versão Louco-para-te-estuporar se você não sair da minha frente e parar de encher o meu saco.

- Ah não, você é o que entende de negócios aqui, lembra? Eu sou só o bom de lábia. E de mais a mais, ela num vai sair dali Draco – Blaise apontou para Gina – Aposto que quando nós voltarmos, com algum contrato milionário, Gina ainda vai estar lá conversando com a mulher do Weasley.

Olhando pensativo para Gina, Draco tentava decidir que maldição seria mais dolorosa em Blaise. Talvez não tivesse perigo em deixar ela ali por alguns minutos não é? Todos os ex-namorados dela pareciam estar acompanhados. Rolando os olhos, Blaise começou a empurrá-lo em direção ao outro lado do salão, enquanto Draco lançava ainda um olhar desconfiado para as duas bruxas.

- Gina? Virginia Weasley?– uma voz masculina em tom de dúvida interrompeu Gina em sua conversa com Hermione sobre as últimas publicações literárias. Ao virar para ver quem era o dono da voz, Gina deparou-se com um moreno alto a encarando, olhos incrivelmente azuis brilhando.

- Sim. E você é?

- Michael Corner– Ele estendeu a mão, pegando a de Gina, a levando aos lábios para beija-la. – É um prazer lhe rever!Você está magnífica!

- Michael Corner?! Nossa! Quando tempo faz, seis anos? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- Seis anos e dez meses longe de você. – falou, galante

Ela sentiu suas maçãs do rosto arderem de rubor. Olhou para o lado, para pedir socorro á Hermione e encontrou um espaço vazio. " Isso Mione, me abandona quando eu mais preciso de você."

- Er... Você sumiu. O que tem feito? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda sem graça com a súbita declaração

- É, eu estou jogando em um time americano de quadribol, o Majestic. Estamos aqui para jogar a Copa, estamos representando os Estados Unidos. Mas vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes: e você, o que tem feito?– Michael indagou, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Verdade seja dita, o homem era charmoso.

Antes mesmo de Gina abrir a boca para responder, ela sentiu algo a apertar pela cintura, e de novo a respiração quente perto de sua orelha. "Ai meu Merlin! Isso não vai acabar bem"

- Muito bem, obrigada – respondeu Draco por ela, abraçando-a pela cintura possessivamente. O sorriso desfez-se do rosto de Michael, dando lugar a uma cara de nojo, enquanto observava o braço de Draco apertando a cintura de Gina.

- Malfoy, você por aqui. Não sabia que as festas do Ministério estavam tão mal freqüentadas.

Ignorando completamente o comentário de Michael, Draco olhou de cima a baixo o jogador de quadribol, com o nariz empinado. O velho ditado "Um rei pode perder o trono, mas nunca perde a majestade" definitivamente é verdade. Draco podia estar preso numa ilha deserta, vestindo farrapos e mesmo assim, ele nunca perderia sua classe. Das muitas coisas que moviam o mundo, dinheiro e imponência eram umas das mais importantes. E felizmente Draco havia nascido com as duas.

- Ainda esta naquele time medíocre?– Draco perguntou e dando um pequeno tapinha na testa, como que se lembrando de algo, continuou. – Ah, mais é claro, como pude me esquecer. Jogador medíocre, time medíocre.

Gina cravou as unhas na mão de Draco que estava pousada em um lado do seu quadril.Sem graça, Michael virou a sua atenção de Draco para Gina e fazendo um gesto com as mãos e um olhar curioso, perguntou:

- O que é...

- Ela é minha noiva. –cortou Draco, já percebendo o que o outro iria perguntar. Parecendo confuso e torcendo o nariz, o corvinal fez um aceno de cabeça para Gina e se retirou.

- Te deixo sozinha por dois minutos e olha que tipo de imbecis aparecem. – Draco a olhava de frente, com as duas mãos apoiadas nos quadris dela.

Ela sorriu e estendeu o braço para pegar uma taça de champanhe em uma bandeja. Depois de tomar um gole, falou:

- É, depois dessa, estou começando a achar melhor ficar grudada em você o resto da noite.

Draco tirou a taça da mão dela e bebeu o resto do conteúdo. Mal teve tempo de depositar a taça vazia em outra bandeja, já que Gina o puxada pela mão para o meio do salão de dança.

- Dança comigo – ela murmurou em seu ouvido, enlaçando os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e acariciando-lhe a nuca. O gesto fez ele sentir o familiar arrepio na espinha.

- Definitivamente essa é a noite das torturas. Qual vai ser a próxima, Crucio?

Enquanto Draco preparava a chave portal de volta para casa, Gina se despedia de Hermione e Rony. Blaise não iria se importar de aparatar de volta para casa, visto que ele estava muito entretido conversando com a esposa de Vicent Mallaby. "Blaise tem que parar de se envolver com mulheres casadas..." Depois de algum tempo de espera, Gina veio em sua direção e segurou a caneta. Notando que ela testava um tanto tonta, Draco passou o braço livre em volta de Gina, a outra mão ainda segura na caneta.

Ao aparecerem na sala de estar do apartamento, Gina com os olhos fechados e as mãos agarradas á capa de Draco, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Draco fez menção de soltar o braço que estava em volta dela, quando Gina abriu os olhos e falou:

- Acho que se você me soltar agora eu caio...

- E eu acho que você bebeu demais.

Como que para provar alguma coisa, Gina soltou-se dele, mas Draco ainda ficou um pouco receoso de largar-la.

- Claro que não! Eu só bebi quatro taças.

- Sete – ele interrompeu.

- Que seja. E você bebeu o que, três garrafas de champanhe?

- Acontece que algumas pessoas tem mais tolerância ao álcool do que outras– falou ele, antes de segura-la pelo braço, a guiando para o quarto. – O que diriam os seus alunos se te vissem assim?

Gina riu e depois se jogou de costas na cama.

- Diriam que eu bebi um pouquinho demais. – E soltou uma gargalhada. Gina balançava os pés, que ficaram para fora da cama e de olhos fechados novamente, comentou - Ai! Meus pés estão me matando.

Terminando de tirar a gravata e o paletó do smoking, já sem sapatos, Draco ajoelhou aos pés da cama e começou a retirar as sandálias de Gina. Se apoiando nos cotovelos para olha-lo melhor, Gina dava risadinhas.

- Para Draco! Eu sinto cócegas – E riu mais um pouco – Pára, você sabe que eu não gosto que ninguém mexa nos meus pés. Eles são muito feios.

Draco, ainda segurando os pés dela, os observava pensativo. Depois, ele começou a fazer cócegas na sola, o que deixava Gina gargalhar sem para na cama, implorando para que ele parasse. Ele então parou e subindo na cama, ficando em cima de Gina, afastou uma mecha de cabelo vermelho do rosto dela.

- Seus pés são lindos, como você.

- Não são nada. – ela choramingou, acariciando o peito de Draco na parte que a camisa estava aberta. – Você fica tão sexy de smoking.

- Definitivamente você esta bêbada – Draco falou com um sorriso nos lábios. – Sóbria, você nunca daria a chance de eu me tornar mais egocêntrico que eu já sou.

- É verdade. E você – Gina parou de fazer carinho, apontando com o dedo indicador paras o peito dele. – Ficou paquerando a irmã do Krum na minha frente!

- Você só pode estar brincando né? Eu estava olhando pra você, mas o filhote de Hagrid estava na minha frente!

- Humpf – soltou um muxoxo e virou o rosto.

- Pequena olha pra mim – Ele pegou o rosto de Gina com as duas mãos, a fazendo olha-lo nos olhos. – O que você vê?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta.

- Uma bola branca, com um circulo prateado e no meio... – começou a responder, mas foi cortada por Draco

- O que você vê nos meus olhos?

Estreitando os olhos, Gina viu o próprio rosto refletido nos olhos dele.

- Eu.

- Viu, eu só tenho olhos pra você.

- Eu te amo tanto... – Gina murmurou fechando os olhos, antes de dormir, abraçada á Draco.

N/A: E Highlander retorna á terra!!!

Primeirmente eu queria pedir imensas desculpas pela longa espera. ah, primeiro teve a prova da UERJ, depois, o meu querido computador resolveu tirar umas férias, queimando a fonte, a placa-mãe e a memória. O que resultou em quase dois longos meses sem computador. huhu, internet vicia, to falndo sério. toda vez que eu via um computador eu tremia, em crise de abstinência...

O porre da Gina foi em homenagem ao meu porre de Gummy. Me pediam para fazer o 4, mas eu não conseguia nem ficar em pé direito. Algumas pessoas definitivamente não deveriam beber.

A ideia do "reflexo nos olhos" não é minha. Eu li em alguma fic em ingles que agora eu realmente não me lembro o nome.

E eu não posso deixar de agradecer á Flora, pelo final magnifico de TNO. E eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz ao ver o meu nome na N/A do começo do capitulo.

Agradecimentos: **MaryMadMalfoy** (escrevi certo??) ótimas as fics que lemos altas horas da madruga. Vou sentir falta! **Manuxinha : **tbm adorei falar com vc!! E a tua fic ta ótima!

**Patty :** Vc sabe q eu te amo e eu num canso de dizer isso pra vc LUV U GIRL!!! Fica fria, cabeça no lugar e mão na bunda dos meninos!

**Maluka :** Parafusinho, os comentários dessa betagem se superaram!!! Eu rolei na cadeira de tanto rir.

Desculpa ai se eu esqueci de alguém. Qualquer coisas é só entrar no meu MSN me batendo que eu ponho o nome aqui num instantinho! Hihihihih


	7. Tempos Natalinos

Capítulo 7 – Tempos Natalinos

Capitulo 7 – Tempos Natalinos

Ultimamente coisas estranhas têm acontecido. Talvez seja por causa da proximidade com o Natal e isso só reforça ainda mais a minha antipatia por essa época do ano. Não é por nenhum trauma de infância, não mesmo. Exceto pela vez que Blaise e eu, então por volta dos dez anos, tivemos a brilhante idéia de roubar uma garrafa de Firewhiskey do meu pai. Até hoje eu não sei o que foi pior: o sermão e o castigo que ele me deu ou a ressaca. Não gosto do Natal, não sei por que. E por que você é obrigado a gostar do Natal, a princípio de conversa? Pessoas alegres, criancinhas felizes, gente se confraternizando, enfim, o próprio cenário da chatice profunda.

Mas, voltando às coisas estranhas. Esses dias Blaise veio com umas perguntas esquisitas pra cima de mim. Tudo bem, o Blaise É estranho, mas eu nunca o imaginei me fazendo perguntas do tipo: quando você descobriu que estava apaixonado pela Gina? Como você se sentiu? E se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que Blaise esta apaixonado. Mas pra mim já é difícil o suficiente visualiza-lo com uma mulher por mais de duas semanas.

E o mais difícil foi para eu responder às perguntas dele. Como eu poderia precisar o exato momento eu que eu me toquei de que estava fatalmente, completamente e totalmente apaixonado por Virginia Weasley, se na época, pra mim ela não passava de mais uma Weasley e uma fonte inesgotável de diversão, provinda da minha incansável provocação.

Diferentemente de outras pessoas, eu não descobri que gostava de um jeito totalmente novo e diferente de Gina, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Nem pela segunda ou terceira vez. Beija-la foi mais uma punição do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela me deu um tapa na cara e eu posso ser tudo, mas nunca bateria numa mulher. Então como perfeito gentleman que sou, o modo que eu achei de revidar que a irritaria mais foi a beijando à força. Quando finalmente nos soltamos e ela me deu outro tapa, não consegui me segurar e a beijei novamente. Bem, da terceira vez eu fui mais rápido, e segurei sua mão antes que esta se encontrasse dolorosamente com a minha bochecha já vermelha, e dei-lhe um terceiro beijo. Depois disso ela desistiu de tentar me machucar e saiu bufando e batendo os pés, murmurando coisas do tipo "cretino egocêntrico safado" e eu lembro até hoje dos vários tons de vermelho que sua face ficou.

Porém, eu só me dei conta de o quanto enrascado, encrencado e perdido eu estava quando entrelacei os meus dedos nos dela pela primeira vez e senti asas baterem no meu estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu coração tomava um ritmo completamente diferente do seu habitual, o que não acontecia nem mesmo quando eu tinha uma varinha apontada para o meu peito. E me pergunto como um simples toque, uma simples ação pode provocar em uma pessoa tal sentimento angustiante, uma descarga elétrica mágica, mais poderosa do que qualquer feitiço.

A partir desse dia eu não fui mais capaz de manter minhas mãos longe das dela, meu corpo longe do dela. Ela era quente, e eu frio. Ela amava e eu odiava. E mesmo assim era magnífico o formato que nossas mãos tomavam quando estavam unidas, os dedos entrelaçados. Eu podia sentir as suas unhas cravando na minha carne com a força que ela apertava, mas não me importava, pois era exatamente isso que eu queria. Ela em mim e eu nela.

Não consigo ver outro modo de descrever como é amar Virginia.

1- O melhor jeito de ser acordado é com alguém mexendo no seu cabelo.

2- Nunca concorde em fazer compras de Natal com ela

3- Nunca prolongue uma discussão, você pode dizer coisas que não eram pra ser ditas.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, mas não estava dormindo. Também, era impossível sequer cochilar com ela remexendo na cama de cinco em cinco minutos. Abrindo os olhos para encarar o teto no quarto escuro, Draco sentiu uma coisa macia no seu pé se mexer. "A maldita gata já esta aqui de novo" pensou. Lutando bravamente com o impulso de chutar a bola de pêlos aos seus pés, ele voltou novamente a atenção a um ponto no teto tentando se concentrar em algo que o faria enfim pegar no sono.

Mas é claro que era pedir muito que ele conseguisse dormir por pelo menos três horas. Quando suas pálpebras já estavam quase se fechando, ele sentiu algo deslizar suavemente pelo seu peito e foi então que se deu conta de que era a mão de Gina. Ela estava se mexendo na cama. Mais uma vez. Respirando fundo, Draco já estava se preparando para levantar da cama e desistir de tentar dormir quando uma das pernas dela foi depositada entre as dele, a delicada mão o enlaçou na cintura e ainda se mexendo, Gina afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Draco.

Draco esperou por alguma palavra dela, pensado que ela teria enfim acordado. Então ele resolveu virar o pescoço um pouco para poder ver o rosto dela. A encontrou com um semblante calmo, a respiração compassada e a mão em sua cintura de tempos em tempo se contraindo. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando memorizar o rosto adormecido de Gina, tranqüilo, que combinava perfeitamente com o nariz pequeno, as sardas e os cílios dourados. "Perfeito", não pôde deixar de pensar. E antes que pudesse se dar conta, adormeceu tentando impor à sua respiração o mesmo ritmo da dela.

- - Hey, dorminhoco, acorda... – Uma voz distante e suave sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas Draco nem ao menos abriu os olhos. A sensação de algo mexendo no seu cabelo parecia querer embala-lo de volta ao mundo dos sonhos.

Um sorriso se formou nos seus lábios. Adorava quando ela fazia isso. Era raro Gina acordar antes dele e mais raro ainda era ela ficar na cama ao invés de sair correndo pela casa como uma maluca murmurando que estava atrasada. Mas hoje era diferente. O feriado de Natal já havia começado e para a cabeça impura de Draco isso só significava uma coisa: Gina só para ele, o dia inteiro. Ele resolveu abrir os olhos, sonolento.

- - Até que enfim Vossa Majestade acordou... – Gina ainda estava deitada sobre ele, e mantinha o queixo apoiado em uma mão sobre o peito dele enquanto a outra acariciava os fios finos e macios do cabelo dele.

- - Milagre você acordar antes de mim. – ele falou movendo um braço dormente debaixo dela.

- - Também, é impossível dormir com você roncando daquele jeito.

- - Eu não ronco! – arregalou os olhos, indignado.

- - Eu sei que não, chato. Acordei sozinha e olha só – Gina apontou para a janela, com as cortina abertas, deixando entrar a claridade da manhã – Está nevando!

- - Hummm, isso merece uma comemoração! – Draco levantou a cabeça, para encontrar os lábios dela. Depois de um tempo Gina começou a rir por entre os lábios dele, e se afastou.

- - Tira a mão daí!

- - Tirar a mão da onde? – perguntou, falsamente inocente.

- - Da minha coxa, seu safado. Você só pensa nisso? – Ela riu, e se acomodando melhor, sentou em cima de Draco, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. – E por que você dormiu sem camisa de novo? – indagou, passando os dedos de leve na barriga dele, tentando em vão faze-lo sentir cócegas.

Por um instante Draco olhou boquiaberto para ela. Depois colocou uma mão em cada coxa dela e respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo:

- - Por que você está vestindo ela – Ela olhou para baixo e riu ao constatar que realmente estava usando uma das Armani dele, que por algum motivo faltava alguns botões. Resultado de mais uma das brigas dos dois, que casualmente terminavam com uma Gina muito sem paciência tentando abrir uma camisa. O motivo da briga? Nenhum dos dois conseguia se lembrar direito.

Draco subiu as mãos para a barriga de Gina e os dois ficaram se encarando por uns instantes e ela então percebendo que ele não estava bem intencionado, levantou da cama, para a infelicidade de Draco, que apenas observou desolado enquanto ela ia para o banheiro, em uma camisa que mais lhe parecia um vestido e meias.

Ele estava até considerando a hipótese de ir ao banheiro, ver se tinha alguma chance com ela naquela hora, mas desistiu quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Não, ele não estava a fim de ser escaldado logo pela manhã pela água quase fervente do banho dela.

Com um suspiro, levantou da cama e seguiu pelo corredor. Gina deve ter acordado muito cedo, ele concluiu, já que ao entrar na sala de jantar encontrou a mesa posta com algumas torradas e café. Impressionante como ela ficava produtiva quando perdia o sono e não tinha nada pra fazer. Ao contrário dele, que era capaz de ficar horas a fio olhando para o teto e pensando.

Antes de sentar à mesa, Draco foi até a sacada onde uma corujinha parda esperava com o Profeta Diário. Ele sentou-se e pôs-se a ler o jornal, esperando Gina terminar o banho para tomarem o café juntos. Depois de mais de trinta minutos e de ler o jornal todo, quando Draco já estava quase indo ver se ela tinha se afogado na banheira, Gina surgiu na sala com o cabelo molhado.

- - Até que enfim, pensei que você tinha descido pelo ralo.

- - Ah ah ah, sempre querendo ser o engraçadinho, não é? – A ruiva falou sarcasticamente, mas sorrindo carinhosamente para ele.

- - Eu não consigo evitar, é mais forte do que eu. Fez o café, é?

- - É, e a louça é sua. – Gina sorriu ao ver a expressão de desgosto no rosto de Draco e foi caminhando até ele, quando enfim sentou em seu colo.

Ela pegou uma torrada, e levou até a boca do loiro. Ele aceitou o pedaço, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. Gina passou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, acariciando a nuca. Draco fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o toque suave dos dedos dela e soltou um suspiro que mais parecia o ronronar de um gato.

- - O que você fez com a minha noiva? Você não é Virginia Weasley – ele falou baixinho, enquanto uma de suas mãos tentava sorrateiramente escorregar para dentro da camisa dela.

- - Não posso ser carinhosa com você? – perguntou, sem perceber a pequena viagem que a mão de Draco fazia.

- - O que você quer? Por que você não é carinhosa comigo a troco de nada...

- - Ahh, eu queria que você fosse comigo no Beco Diagonal hoje, você sabe, comprar umas lembrancinhas de Natal...

Draco fez uma cara de "eu-tenho-mesmo-que-ir?" e disse:

- - Você que eu vá para carregar os pacotes pra você, isso sim!

- - Diz que sim, vai Draco... – Gina falou, abaixando a cabeça e beijando o pescoço dele, e depois foi seguindo ate os lábios dele, parando lá.

- - Ta, eu vou, sua chantagista. – Ao ouvir a resposta dele, ela sorriu e deu-lhe vários beijinhos rápido nos lábios. - Isso é golpe baixo sabia? Mas eu quero algo em troca...

- - O quê? – indagou desconfiada.

- - Vamos voltar para a cama agora. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- - Mas e a mesa, o café, a louça?

- - Depois a gente pensa nisso – Com isso Draco a levantou no colo e foi caminhando calmamente de volta para o quarto.

Ela acordou sentindo algo ao seu lado e a primeira coisa que viu após abrir os olhos e ajustar a visão à luz do abajur, foi Draco, de óculos, sentando lendo um livro. Gina levantou a cabeça, sonolenta, e perguntou:

- - Que horas são?

Draco levantou os olhos do livro, saindo da concentração em que se encontrava, imediatamente após ouvir a voz dela. Ele sorriu e levou o pulso até um facho de luz do abajur:

- - Quase sete. Estava esperando você acordar para jantarmos.

Gina deu um pulo da cama ao ouvir o horário.

- - Por que você não me acordou? Agora o Beco Diagonal já deve estar fechado!

- - Você estava dormindo tão bem... Eu fiquei com pena de te acordar... – ele falou, tentando fazer a sua melhor cara de inocente.

- - Não minta pra mim Malfoy, eu sei muito bem que você não me acordou por que não queria ir comigo ao Beco Diagonal. Mas se você pensa que se livrou, está muito enganado. Amanhã de manhã, você vai comigo, querendo ou não. – completou antes de entrar no banheiro e bater a porta.

- - Draco, eu esqueci de alguém? Estou com a impressão de que esqueci de comprar presente para alguém.

Se esforçando para não derrubar nenhum embrulho, Draco emergiu a cabeça por cima de dúzias de pacotes, com um olhar de quem não estava acreditando no que ela dizia.

- - Esqueceu sim. Sabe aquele seu primo de oitavo grau, aquele que você nunca viu? Francamente, acho que você comprou algo até para o Papa. Provavelmente todo o Reino Unido vai receber alguma coisa de Natal de você. – Draco estava tentando não perder o último resquício de paciência que lhe restava. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais impossível.

Depois do episódio do dia anterior, Gina parecia estar querendo puni-lo por não te-la acordado, e eles estava fazendo compras de Natal desde de manhã. E eram quase cinco da tarde. Draco não sabia que existiam tantas lojas no Beco e a essa altura, ele já não sabia mais se já tinha ou não entrado em uma loja. Seus pés doíam tanto que Draco já estava cogitando a hipótese de amputa-los. E para completar ainda mais a "felicidade" dele, o Beco estava lotado de pessoas com o mesmo objetivo de Gina: torturá-lo.

- - Não sei... Eu já comprei presentes para todos da lista, mas mesmo assim eu ainda sinto que estou esquecendo de alguém. – Ela olhou para ele sorrindo. Com certeza estava se divertindo com a situação.

Levar um homem às comprar sempre era um desafio, e ficava ainda mais difícil quando esse homem era Draco Malfoy. Difícil e engraçado. Ela gostou da experiência de fazer Draco de Carregador de Pacotes e iria repetir mais vezes.

De repente, Gina arregalou os olhos, como que se lembrando de algo.

- - Draco! O que você comprou para o Blaise?

- - Nada. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e continuou andando em direção à Cafeteria. Precisava urgentemente de um café antes que tivesse algum tipo de ataque psicodrama. Então percebeu que Gina não mais o seguia. Draco parou e virou-se para trás, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e fazendo um malabarismo incrível para não derrubar nada.

- - E o que você pretende comprar para ele? – Perguntou Gina, que carregava apenas duas sacolas.

- - Nada - respondeu indiferente e voltou a caminhar, entrando finalmente na Cafeteria, que estava lotada. "ótimo! Agora eu terei que me degladiar aqui para conseguir uma xícara de café". Gina entrou logo atrás de Draco.

- - Como assim você não vai dar nada pra ele?

- - Não dando. Mas que idéia.

- - Mas Draco, ele é o seu sócio! Seu melhor amigo! – ela agora falava indignada, enquanto Draco calmamente expulsava umas crianças de uma mesa. Ele sorriu satisfeito ao observar as crianças levantarem e correrem assustadas. Gina olhou horrorizada com o poder que ele tinha de impor sua vontade sobre os outros, custe o que custar. Mas nem se preocupou em discutir com ele por causa daquilo, não ia adiantar mesmo.

- - E o que isso tem a ver? Só por que ele é meu amigo eu sou obrigado a dar presentinhos pra ele? Eu sou homem, faça-me o favor! – ele sentou-se à mesa e lançando um olhar mortal à garçonete, foi prontamente atendido.

- - Ah, meu Deus, como é machista! Peça um chocolate para mim, eu vou procurar alguma coisa pra ele antes que as lojas fechem. – Com isso ela levantou-se da mesa e saiu do estabelecimento, com seus passos curtos e ligeiros.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios dele ao vê-la saindo pela porta. Era tudo o que ele queria: ficar sozinho para poder comprar o maldito presente dela. E se ele a conhecia bem, ela provavelmente iria demorar uma hora para comprar simplesmente uma gravata ou abotoaduras.A garçonete chegou com uma expressão de misericórdia no rosto trazendo o café e Draco lhe pediu (ou melhor, ordenou) que ficasse tomando conta dos pacotes e seguiu para a joalheria do outro lado da rua.

- Ufa! Até que enfim acabou! – Gina suspirou, ao terminar de ajeitar o laço no último embrulho de presente e coloca-lo em cima de uma imensa pilha de pacotes.

Draco levantou os olhos do papel que lia e dirigiu seu olhar para a ruiva sentada no chão. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo torto e Liz dormindo encolhida no colo dela.

- Até que enfim mesmo. Estou morrendo de sono, pensei que você fosse passar a noite inteira aí. – Ele levantou da mesa e caminhou até onde ela estava, oferecendo-lhe a mão para levantar.

- Ah, eu só quero ter certeza de que tudo está certinho para quando nós formos. – Levantou, segurando na mão oferecida por Draco.

Ao ouvir o que Gina havia dito, Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

- Tudo certo para quando "nós" formos aonde?

- Acorda, Draco! – ela balançou uma mão em frente aos olhos dele – Para a casa dos meus pais, na noite de Natal!

- "Nós"? Eu não planejava ir a lugar algum.

- Poxa, Draco, você não vai passar o Natal comigo lá?

- Não – respondeu simplesmente

- Por que? – Gina estava visivelmente decepcionada.

- Por que eu não quero. – disse, e começou a caminhar para fora do escritório.

- Como assim? Você não vai comigo simplesmente porque "você não quer"? – Ela o seguiu pelo corredor, começando a ficar irritada.

- "Eu simplesmente não quero" passar a noite ouvindo os comentários "gentis" dos seus irmãos. Não é grande coisa, Gina, é só mais um jantar com a sua família. Quantas vezes você já não foi sem mim? – Ele mantinha a voz calma, e se virou quando Gina segurou seu braço.

- Não é só mais uma noite, é Natal! – Ela falou, arriscando um sorriso e soando óbvia. – É uma noite para se passar em família, comemorando... – Ela chegou mais perto dele, deslizando as mãos nos braços dele – Hein?

Draco pegou na cintura dele e falou:

- Essa tática funcionou hoje cedo, Gina, mas não vai adiantar agora, pode desistir. – Ela começou a se afastar, mas ele a puxou para bem perto – Mas, nós podemos esquecer essa história de "Natal em família" e começar a praticar a nossa... – Ele tentou beijar-lhe o pescoço, mas ela o empurrou de leve, saindo de seu abraço.

- Não, não vamos esquecer nada! Você é quem vai esquecer essa hostilidade com os meus irmãos, de uma vez por todas!

- Olha, Gina, eu não quero chegar lá e bancar o "cunhadinho dos sonhos" pra sua família, mesmo porque eles também não vão ser educados comigo.

- Isso não é motivo para-

- Gina, me escuta, eu só vou falar mais uma vez: eu não tenho interesse em ficar amigo dos seus irmãos, ou em passar o Natal com eles. Para falar a verdade, se eu não os vir pelo resto da minha vida, ela certamente será mais feliz.

As pontas das orelhas de Gina ficaram vermelhas, e apesar de manter a expressão séria, a raiva em seus olhos era visível.

- Será que você não me ama o suficiente para fazer esse sacrifício por mim? Só uma noite?

- Gina, não é uma questão de te amar ou não! – Ele gesticulava – Não vem com chantagem emocional agora, tá?

- Responde! Você pode ou não pode?

Draco cruzou os braços e usou seu tom mais sério e definitivo:

- Não. E você? Não pode fazer o sacrifício de passar uma noite longe deles para ficar aqui, comigo?

Gina ficou calada, subitamente sem palavras, mas parecia muito magoada. Depois de um longo silêncio, ela falou com a voz falha:

- Será que todo ano vai ser assim? Sempre vamos brigar por causa da minha família?

Draco esfregou os olhos. Estava cansado daquela briga, daquele assunto.

Tomando o silêncio dele como um "sim", Gina baixou a cabeça e segurou as lágrimas, antes de falar de novo:

- Então não vai dar... Assim não vai dar.

Draco arregalou os olhos e se exaltou de vez.

- Quer parar de ser dramática? Eles não valem a pena, Gina! Eu me recuso a continuar brigando com você por causa daqueles idiotas!

- Aqueles idiotas são meus irmãos! – Ela também gritava.

- E você escolheu hoje para se mostrar tão parecida com eles, não é?

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Gina deu-lhe um tapa do lado esquerdo do rosto. Ela o olhava com um olhar machucado e marejado de lágrimas.

- Bom saber o que você pensa, Malfoy. – Falou baixinho, contrastando com os gritos que dera nos instantes anteriores. Entrou no quarto correndo, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Ele ficou olhando a porta, pensativo e com o rosto ardendo. Talvez devesse ir lá e falar com ela, pedir desculpas. "Não! Por que eu tenho sempre que pedir desculpas, se foi ela quem começou a discussão?" Pensou. Mas mesmo assim ele ainda estava em dúvida.

Não que eles nunca houvessem tido uma briga igual aquela, mas é que eles sempre acabavam aos beijos antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa estúpida. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Por isso que na maioria das vezes, Draco não respondia às provocações dela e depois tudo não passava de um desentendimento. Ele não queria, mas se a briga começasse a perturbá-lo, ele sempre acabava dizendo coisas, coisas que machucam.

"Devia te-la beijado quando ela me deu o tapa. Como eu fazia antigamente". Mas agora não adiantava mais nada. Ela estava lá dentro, trancada e provavelmente com muita raiva dele. O melhor agora era esperar ela se acalmar. Então Draco resolveu ir para o escritório, e esperar.

Mas não foi preciso esperar muito. Menos de vinte minutos depois ele escutou um barulho vindo do quarto, e resolveu ir ver o que era. Ao entrar no aposento, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma coisa brilhando em cima da cama, e chegando mais perto percebeu que era o anel de Gina. "Não, ela não pode..." pensou, andando até a cama e pegando o anel. E então olhou para o armário e o viu parcialmente aberto. Também não viu sinal da gata em nenhum lugar do quarto.

Respirando fundo, Draco sentou-se na cama, passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos com uma mão enquanto a outra apertava o anel.

N/A: E ai gostaram do final da fic??

Ahahahah Brincadeirinha, a fic não termina ai não. Se assustaram né? **risada maléfica**

Pra falar a verdade eu não sei nem quando ela vai terminar. Se eu dizer pra vocês que era pra ela ter 3 capitulos e nada mais vcs não vão acreditar.

Ta bom, fofocas de lado, eu queria pedir, implorar o perdão de vocês. Eu sei q já se passaram séculos desde a minha ultima atualização, mas como eu disse no meu blog, ta ficando cada vez mais difícil escrever a fic. Ano de vestibular, eu to louca e preocupada e realmente eu gostaria muito de passar ou pra UFF ou pra RURAL (veterinária ROX!!) e se isso realmente acontecer, eu vou ter muito tempo pra escrever fics, afinal essas facul vivem em grave mesmo!!**smirk**.

Ta, mas eu espero não demorar muito para por o próximo capitulo. ESPERO!! Mas sabe como é, a UFF é em dezembro agora...

E ai, o que vocês acharam do capitulo? Ficou dramático demais? Pequeno? O Draco ta muito OOC? Ai Deus, dúvidas e mais dúvidas!

Ah ah! Será que o Blaise está apaixonado? Hummm, quem sabe...

Queria agradecer muito mesmo á Mary, por ter escutado todo esse capitulo e mais um pouco e nem ter reclamado.

A Pattilda, pima fofa, pela idéia do tapa na cara. Realmente, era o que tava faltando na briga deles.

Á Maluka Parafusinho, que mesmo estando la nos EUA e atolada de dever de casa ate o pescoço ainda arranjou tempo de ler a fic e escrever os seus comentários super hilários.

Ás meninas do Portal, pelos chats hilários no msn.

Ah chega!!! Ta parecendo despedida isso!

Bom é isso, ate a próxima nesse mesmo Potter Site, nessa mesma Potter hora! (não necessariamente a mesma..)


	8. E Tudo retorna aos seus devidos lugares

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence à J.K. rowling, e apesar de muitos pedidos e apelos, ela ainda não me deu o Blaise de Natal. Mas eu estou feliz, por que eu tenho o Alex, Mark, Antoine e Liz.

OBS: Releia o capitulo 7, ele foi modificado!!!

Capitulo 8 – E Tudo Retorna aos Seus Devidos Lugares

_Whatever you want _

_Whatever you need _

_Whatever it takes, I'll do anything _

_And as you sleep _

_Eyes to the window _

_I'm watching you dream _

_Well are you dreaming of me? _

_So why can't you see _

_You're all that matters _

_You know if this earth should crack _

_I'll be your solid ground _

_I will be there to catch you when you fall down _

_If I have to crawl _

_Get down on my knees _

_Whatever it takes, I'll go anything _

_I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you _

_I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon _

_For all of time, forever loving you_

(Anything – The Calling)

É impressionante a quantidade de coisas que se ganha em um relacionamento. Eu por exemplo, ganhei vários hematomas, algumas neuroses, um agravamento da minha insônia e uma consciência. Sim, uma consciência, pois antes dela entrar na minha vida eu não me arrependia tão rapidamente dos meus atos. Normalmente o arrependimento só chegava junto com os esporros do meu pai, ou com o desfalque na minha conta no Gringotes.

Juntemos com o fato de que eu não consigo dormir desde que ela foi embora, porque ela não está do meu lado se remexendo na cama. Fico andando por esse apartamento a noite inteira, parecendo um fantasma arrastando corrente. A última vez que me olhei no espelho, parecia um dependente químico em crise de abstinência. Mas talvez, eu esteja mesmo em crise de abstinência, já que acabo de constatar que sou viciado em Virginia Weasley.

Talvez eu tenha passado um pouco dos limites na nossa discussão, mas ela tem o poder de provocar isso em mim.

Mas voltando à consciência, eu acho que quando se ganha uma, vem numa espécie de promoção, que traz uma intuição junto. Porque alguma coisa me diz, além do impertinente Blaise, é claro, que vou enlouquecer se não vir aqueles cabelos vermelhos de novo, ou aquele nariz cheio de pintinhas.

As manhãs ficaram ainda mais frias e silenciosas sem ela para correr de um lado para o outro praguejando que estava atrasada, e mesmo assim ainda arranjando tempo pra implicar com a minha gravata.

O cheiro dos cabelos dela já está saindo do travesseiro, e isso me preocupa.

Essa minha situação é algo inconcebível. Sou um Malfoy, e como tal eu não poderia depender de ninguém, mas mesmo assim eu preciso dela e isso me irrita. Estou com saudades. Odeio esse sentimento.

Sinto falta do sabor dos lábios dela quando me beijava depois de tomar chocolate quente, mesmo eu odiando chocolate. Sinto falta de como ela jurava que não era ciumenta, mas mesmo assim entrelaçava possessivamente seus dedos nos meus quando andávamos juntos pela rua. Sinto falta de ter que carregá-la até a cama quando adormecia no sofá do escritório esperando eu terminar de fazer um trabalho. Sinto falta de quando ela colocava meus óculos só para me perturbar e de como ficava engraçada quando usava minhas camisas enormes. Por Merlin, sinto falta até da maldita gata, que subia na cama ronronando e se aninhava aos nossos pés.

Poderia fazer uma lista imensa de tudo o que sinto falta, mas a verdade é que eu sinto falta DELA.

Por mais idiota que seu melhor amigo possa ser, escute-o; às vezes ele tem razão. Não saia de casa sem casaco; nunca se sabe quanto tempo você ficará esperando no frio. Nunca fique embaixo da varanda dos Weasley em noite de Natal. 

Draco estremeceu na poltrona do escritório onde estava sentado, e seu coração começou a bater acelerado ao ouvir o "pop" característico de alguém Aparatando. "Será que é ela?", imaginou, mas logo as suas esperanças foram por água abaixo quando escutou a voz de

Blaise, e em seguida o viu entrando no escritório. Desanimado, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção novamente à papelada de uma das empresas.

- Feliz Natal! – falou o moreno, sentando-se em frente a grande mesa repleta de papéis.

- Só se for pra você – retrucou aborrecido.

- Iiih, já vi que está de mau humor. Nossa, você está com olheiras horríveis. Trabalhando em pleno dia de Natal... Cadê a Gina?

- Está na casa dos pais. Foi embora.

- Logo vi, aposto que se ela estivesse aqui vocês estariam fazendo coisas melh... O que? Ela foi embora? Você quer dizer, ela foi passar o dia na casa dos pais não é? – Blaise perguntou, olhos arregalados.

- Não, Zabini. Foi embora. Pra sempre. Nós terminamos! – ele falou com raiva, levantando a cabeça dos papéis e encarando o outro homem.

- Por Merlin! Não pode ser! Por que?

- Não tem um porquê Blaise. O "conto de fadas" simplesmente acabou. Sempre acaba. O problema é que nós dois estávamos cegos demais para ver isso.

- Tudo bem que vocês não eram o casal mais comum do mundo, mas quando eu me acostumei a vê-los juntos, fica difícil visualizar você sem ela.

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Esse assunto me dá dor de cabeça. - Draco afundou a cabeça nas mãos, massageando as têmporas.

Ele reconhecia que aquilo estava acabando com ele. Dores de cabeças, insônia (não que ele já não tivesse antes, mas agora ele não conseguia dormir um minuto sequer) e mau humor. E ainda por cima, era quase ridículo ele ficar apreensivo e esperançoso cada vez que ouviu um barulho na casa, pensando ser ela.

- Merda. – resmungou Blaise.

- O que foi, Zabini? - perguntou rispidamente.

- Eu estou apaixonado.

Levantando a cabeça que estava apoiada nas mãos, Draco olhou sem emoção para o amigo:

- Francamente, Blaise. Será que você não vê que hoje eu não estou com paciência para as suas piadinhas ridículas?

- Não estou de brincadeira, Draco. Eu estou apaixonado por Nadia Hatzemberguer. E você acaba de destruir toda e qualquer esperança minha. – agora era Blaise quem estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Deixa eu entender: você, Blaise Zabini, se diz apaixonado por Nadia Hatzemberguer. Nadia Hatzemberguer, advogada, sua rival nos tribunais? E complementando com o pequeno detalhe de que ela te odeia?

- Pois é, alguma semelhança com um casal que eu conheço? – perguntou irônico.

- Conhecia, meu caro amigo. No passado.

A cozinha d'A Toca estava quente, contrastando com o clima frio de fora da casa. A paisagem era linda, com árvores, bancos e telhados cobertos de neve. Molly caminhava apressada de um lado pra o outro na cozinha, dando os últimos retoques na ceia de Natal, quando Rony e Hermione entraram.

- Feliz Natal! – Rony falou bastante animado indo abraçar a mãe.

- Feliz Natal, meus queridos! – ela abraçou Rony para logo depois abraçar a nora – E onde está o meu netinho? – indagou para Mione.

- Está lá na sala, sendo paparicado pela Gina – explicou Hermione.

- E por falar em Gina, onde está aquela Doninha Albina que ela chama de noivo? Será que estava lá fora e eu nem percebi? Talvez ele esteja camuflado na neve. – Rony completou, olhando para o jardim pela janela.

- Não está aqui, eles terminaram.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Molly, Rony e Hermione a olharam, boquiabertos.

- Quê? Como assim? Por quê? – ele perguntou, ainda abobalhado.

- Não sei, meu filho. Parece que eles discutiram e ela veio embora. Está aqui há uns três dias.

- Meu Deus! Eu tenho que ir lá cumprimentar a minha irmãzinha, ela finalmente fez uma coisa magnífica! – e com isso ia se dirigindo para a sala, quando Mione o segurou pelo braço.

- Ronald Weasley, não se atreva a falar nada com a sua irmã – Molly o repreendeu.

- Calma! Vocês não acham que eu faria isso com ela, acham?

- Achamos! – as duas responderam em uníssono.

- Você está falando sério quando diz que vocês brigaram por que você não queria passar o Natal lá com ela, com os Weasley?

Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- E por que você não queria ir?

- Porque, por algum motivo, sempre que eu vou para aquela maldita casa, sofro algum tipo de atentado. Eles ficam me avaliando, e eu sei exatamente o que eles ficam pensando. "Ele é um babaca... Não merece a Gina... Temos que bolar um jeito de tirar ele de circulação..." – Draco falou, modificando a voz para imitar alguns irmãos de Gina. – Garanto que esse vai ser um Natal muito feliz para todos eles.

- Nossa, não sabia que você tinha essas tendências altruísticas. – de repente, Blaise fez um gesto brusco e deu um tapinha na própria testa.- Ah, como eu ia me esquecer, altruísta nunca, já que a Gina não deve estar muito feliz.

- Ela supera. Logo vai achar um cara bobinho que trabalha em algum departamento insignificante no Ministério, vai casar com ele, e ter uma dúzia de cabecinhas vermelhas sardentas correndo em volta de um semi-cortiço que eles chamarão de casa.

Blaise arregalou os olhos.

- Das duas uma: ou você está tendo um caso com a Trelawney fazendo essas previsões ridículas, ou você realmente quer Gina de volta. É, é isso. Talvez você esteja querendo transformar a dúzia de cabecinhas vermelhas em cabecinhas loiras.

- Eu tive uma ótima idéia: por que você não me deixa em paz e vai atrás da tal de Nadia qualquer coisa? – Draco falou, ignorando o comentário anterior de Blaise.

- Se ela olhasse para a minha cara duas vezes seria um bom começo. Todas as conversas que eu tentei iniciar com ela terminaram com ela falando que não está interessada em nada que venha de mim. Ela me repudia.- Blaise abaixou a cabeça, apoiando a testa nas mãos, curiosamente ficando na mesma posição em que Draco se encontrava.

- É meu amigo, parece que a sua fama de galinha chegou ate ela. Provavelmente já deve ter atravessado o continente. – comentou Draco.

- Você não entende, com ela é diferente, eu sei que é diferente.

- Ei, não é para mim que você tem que provar isso.

- É, eu sei. Mas você e a Gina...

- Não começa Zabini, não quero nem escutar. – Draco cortou Blaise.

- Eu estou falando sério, Draco. Olha só para você, está ficando destruído. Por que você não volta atrás e vai falar com ela? É noite de Natal, duvido que ela vá ter coragem de te dar um fora.

- Eu não duvido nada. Você não sabe do que a Gina é capaz quando ela está nervosa.

- Bom, você ainda pode se vestir de vermelho, colocar um saco nos ombros e entupir os sobrinhos dela de presentes. Se isso não amolecer o coração da Gina, com certeza você vai cair nas graças dos Weasley, ou pelo menos parte deles. – Blaise continuou a falar, gesticulando.

- Você não tem outro imbecil para encher o saco na noite de Natal? – falou Draco, trincando os dentes.

- Não, não tenho! Você tem, mas prefere ficar longe dela. Mas que saber? Não vou ficar aqui tentando enfiar isso nessa sua cabeça oca – se levantou num rompante e saiu.

- ...

Draco ainda ficou parado por uns instantes, abobalhado com a atitude de Blaise. Estava certo que nem ele nem Blaise tinham família alguma, mas isso não havia sido um problema nos últimos anos. Vai ver era por que Zabini estava apaixonado. O amor faz com que um homem haja estranhamente. Ficou estático, olhando para o nada, quando seus olhos focalizaram dois objetos em cima da mesa. O primeiro, era o delicado anel de platina que Gina havia deixado em cima da cama, e que por alguma razão, Draco ficava andando pela casa com ele na mão. A outra coisa eram as chaves do carro.

Definitivamente ele precisava dormir, tudo estava parecendo surreal demais. Blaise apaixonado, ele, quase arrependido. "Ah, Malfoy, você vai acabar enlouquecendo se não dormir" ordenou a si mesmo. Seu cérebro precisava descansar. Parecia que a falta de sono tinha emperrado-o em uma única linha de pensamento: ir atrás dela.

Ele olhou novamente para as chaves e o anel. O mundo estava fora de esquadro e a culpa definitivamente não era da falta de sono. Afinal de contas, se o amor podia fazer um mulherengo como Blaise virar um pseudo-romântico, por que não faria Draco Malfoy passar por cima do orgulho?

Tanto ele como Gina eram orgulhosos, mas um dos dois teria que dar o braço a torcer. Só que Gina estava magoada demais para isso. Draco levantou-se da poltrona decidido, e agarrou o anel e a chaves. O mundo iria se endireitar, e as coisas iriam voltar para os seus devidos lugares. "E esse bendito anel vai voltar para o dedo da Gina, onde é o seu devido lugar" pensou antes de sair pela porta.

Ele parou o carro no mesmo lugar onde sempre parava, a uma distância considerável d'A Toca, e ficou de dentro dele, observando. Dava para ouvir o falatório de dentro da casa torta, toda iluminada por fadinhas, de todas as cores, voando a toda volta. Saindo do carro, Draco sentiu o frio severo do inverno. Continuou caminhando sobre a neve até a varanda da casa. Parou em frente à porta e bateu, esperando que alguém lá dentro no meio de toda aquela algazarra escutasse. Cerca de meio minuto depois a porta se abriu, revelando Fred (ou seria George?) Weasley.

- Ora, ora, ora... Olha só o que o Papai Noel deixou na nossa porta! Entra ai, Doninha, você vai congelar.

Draco trincou os dentes de raiva ao ser chamado de "doninha" pelo irmão de Gina. Mas antes de tentar fazer algo estúpido e precipitado, respirou fundo e falou:

- Não, obrigado. Você pode chamar a Gina?

O gêmeo franziu o cenho, como que pensando no que fazer, e então fechou a porta na cara de Draco.

Gina estava sentada no chão, perto da árvore de Natal, conversando animada com os sobrinhos. Este ano a casa estava cheia de crianças, para a alegria de Gina. A família estava toda reunida, já que Gui havia resolvido passar o Natal lá, e ainda tinham os Potter.

- Gina, Malfoy está lá fora, quer falar com você. Eu falei para ele entrar, mas por algum motivo ele preferiu ficar esperando no frio...

Ela parou de falar com Alex no instante em que ouviu o nome de Draco, mas logo depois retomou a conversa. Fred, ainda parado em frente à irmã, olhou para os lados, confuso.

- Gina, eu falei que o Malfoy está lá fora na varanda, ele quer falar com você! - falou um tanto alto demais.

Levantando a cabeça, Gina olhou para o irmão e então falou entre os dentes:

- Eu ouvi, Fred. Ainda não estou surda. - e com isso voltou sua atenção para as crianças.

Fred sacudiu os ombros, sem entender nada, e virou as costas, caminhando em direção a cozinha.

35 minutos depois...

Rony puxou a cortina de uma das janelas da sala que dava para a varanda.

- Mas que diabos o Malfoy está fazendo aqui? - murmurou, só que um pouco alto demais, fazendo com que Fred escutasse.

- O que o babaca do Malfoy _ainda_ está fazendo aqui? - indagou, mas logo depois caiu na gargalhada. Tentava parar em vão, para explicar o motivo de tanta graça ao resto da família que o olhava curiosa.

- A Gina... deixou... o Malfoy... esperando... lá fora... há mais de meia hora! - falava, ora rindo, ora tentando recobrar o fôlego.

Gargalhadas explodiram por toda a casa, e ainda podia se escutar Rony berrar "Essa é a minha irmã!" antes que Molly desse um basta.

- Virginia Weasley! Você vai lá fora falar com ele, mesmo que seja para mandá-lo sair.

- Poxa mãe, vamos esperar mais umas duas horas, talvez ele congele! Não daria um enfeite de jardim exótico, Fred? - George fazia piada, enquanto Gina devolvia Scott ao colo da mãe e caminhava bufando até a porta. Antes de fecha-la, ainda pode escutar George reclamar "Ai mãe! Era uma idéia muito boa viu!"

Draco estava com as costas apoiadas em uma das pilastras da varanda, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ao vê-lo, a primeira coisa que Gina notou foi que ele estava sem casaco. "Vai acabar ficando doente" pensou, mas logo em seguida se repreendeu. Como ela conseguia se preocupar com ele depois de tudo? Quando já ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que ele queria, Draco começou a falar:

- Sabe, quando eu tento me lembrar de você em Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que vem à mente é uma imagem sua e dos seus irmãos, brincando na neve. Me lembro de estar dentro do castelo e observar vocês três fazendo uma guerrinha de bolas de neve. Na época eu até pensei "Nossa, que coisa mais idiota! Tinha que ser Weasleys" - terminou, ainda encostado na pilastra, sem olhar para Gina.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, é noite de Natal, está muito frio aqui fora e eu não estou a fim de ficar aqui escutando o seu revival dos tempos de escola - o comentário de Draco havia servido para deixar Gina ainda mais brava. - O que você quer? - perguntou com raiva, com os braços apertados em volta de si por causa do frio.

Ele desencostou da pilastra e olhou para Gina. Ela estava com um daqueles suéteres horrendos com um "G" no meio, um cachecol vermelho e dourado, provavelmente dos tempos de Hogwarts. O nariz e a ponta das orelhas vermelhas de frio.

- Você está linda - falou baixinho, caminhando até ela.

- E você está com olheiras terríveis. O que foi, tem ido a muitas noitadas com Blaise? - percebendo aonde ele queria chegar, deu alguns passos para trás.

- Não, Blaise está apaixonado. Ou assim ele se diz.

Gina riu alto.

- Blaise? Apaixonado? Agora só falta me dizer que Voldemort virou uma fada...

Ele parou de andar, e nos seus lábios se formou um pequeno sorriso, que não chegava aos olhos.

- Como você está? - perguntou novamente, tentando chegar até ela.

- Estou bem. Era só isso que você queria? - Gina respondeu ríspida, se esquivando da aproximação dele. Ela sabia, e tinha certeza disso, que se houvesse o mínimo de contato entre os dois, logo ela se esqueceria de tudo. Ela se esqueceria do mundo, até do próprio nome nos braços dele.

- Mas que droga, Gina! Eu estou tentando fazer a coisa certa, mas você dificulta tudo! - Draco se exaltou, levando as mãos à cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo.

Aquilo foi o estopim para Gina. As orelhas dela ficaram escarlate, mas não foi por causa do frio. O chamado "Fogo Weasley" tinha sido atiçado.

- Eu dificulto as coisas, Draco? Você tem certeza disso? Por que eu acho que foi você quem disse que eu era uma idiota! - ela berrou, apontando o dedo indicador para Draco.

- Por Merlin, Virginia! Será que você não percebe que eu preciso de você?

Gina fechou os olhos e deixou-se apoiar na parede. Quando os abriu novamente, Draco percebeu que estavam vermelhos, mas ainda não havia nenhuma lágrima.

- Draco, eu tentei, nós tentamos. Mas você viu, somos diferentes demais... Eu não queria um conto de fadas, eu só queria você - a última frase de Gina saiu quase como um sussurro.

Draco se aproximou dela, que desta vez não recuava. Ele pegou a mão esquerda de Gina, sentindo-a gelada, então, tirou o anel do bolso e o colocou em seu dedo.

- Aqui é o lugar dele, nessa mão. Pequena, eu quero que você seja a minha mulher - falando isso, Draco levantou o queixo dela com uma das mãos. Dava para ver que Gina tentava bravamente segurar as lágrimas, mas parecia ser em vão.

- Isso é um pedido de desculpas? - ela indagou esboçando um sorriso.

- Não, eu estou pedindo, novamente, que você passe o resto da vida comigo - e chegou mais perto dela, acabando completamente com a distância entre eles e a pressionou contra a pilastra onde estava encostada. - Isso, é o pedido de desculpas - e a beijou, um beijou passional, tentando expressar com atos, o que não conseguia com palavras.

Ele descolou seus lábios dos de Gina delicadamente, mas ela continuou de olhos fechados, sorrindo, com os braços firmemente em volta do pescoço de Draco. Murmurou um "eu te amo", antes de se inclinar para beija-lo novamente.

Draco quebrou o beijo mais uma vez, e deu alguns passos para trás, saindo da varanda e deixando Gina meio confusa.

- Bom, eu não sou um príncipe encantado propriamente dito. Quer dizer, a parte do "príncipe" é verdade. Meu carro não é exatamente um cavalo branco - ele abriu os braços e apontou para a Ferrari grafite - Mas eu vim aqui resgatar a princesa, não é?

- Você não está se esquecendo de nada? - Gina falou, rindo, ainda debaixo da varanda. Ela apontou para a porta de casa, e depois voltou a falar com Draco - Ainda falta você enfrentar os dragões!

- Er, hummm, de qualquer jeito, você falou que não queria um conto de fadas mesmo... - desconversou e começou a caminhar de volta para a varanda, mas um alto "crack" o fez parar no meio do caminho. O barulho vinha de cima da varanda, e fez com que tanto Draco como Gina olhassem para cima.

- Cuidado, papai! - ouviram a voz alta de Rony.

- Não me solta Ron... Ahhhh! - Arthur gritou.

- Mas que merda é essa...? - Draco começou a exclamar, mas nem chegou a terminar a frase, pois foi atingido por um enorme saco vermelho na cabeça, caindo sentado na neve. Quando enfim conseguira livrar-se do embrulho, um homem vestido de vermelho, seguido por Rony, caiu em cima dele.

Gina olhava pasma da varanda, não sabendo se ria ou se ia socorrê-los. O barulho parecia ter chamado atenção de todos dentro de casa, pois em seguida a porta se abriu, liberando uma avalanche de cabeças vermelhas, de todas as idades, no exato instante em que Rony e Arthur (ou Papai Noel) saíam de cima de um Draco soterrado, amassado e com o nariz sangrando.

- Papa Noel! - exclamou o caçula de Gui, Mark, de cerca de três anos.

- Eu sempre achei que ele descesse pela chaminé - Alex falou desconfiado.

- Olha, o moço da Tia Gina é ajudante do Papai Noel! - dessa vez foi Antoine quem berrou, o filho mais velho de Gui, com forte sotaque francês.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, enquanto as crianças corriam pela neve em direção ao Papai Noel (ou Arthur) para o desespero de Fleur. Ainda rindo, Gina caminhou até Draco, que continuava sentado na neve, com uma mão no nariz, tentando estancar o sangramento.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Gina, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, e mexendo no cabelo de Draco para sacudir a neve.

- Vou sobreviver - ele tirou a mão do nariz e a observou, repleta de sangue. - Acho que quebrei o nariz. E que negócio é esse de "moço da Tia Gina"?

Gina sacudiu os ombros e procurou com os olhos por Antoine, quando viu Mark correr cambaleante com Liz (um tanto quanto esperneante) no colo. O menino se desequilibrou quando já estava ao lado de Draco, que por reflexo o segurou antes que a sua cabeça pudesse bater no chão. Liz fugiu o mais rápido que pôde.

- Merci - Mark falou baixinho em francês.

Ela sorriu com gesto de Draco. Ele vivia falando que crianças eram umas pestes, que só atrapalhavam, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ela sabia que ele tinha jeito com elas. Draco a olhou surpreso ao ouvir o que o garotinho havia dito.

- Ele fala francês? – perguntou.

- É filho da Fleur... Você sabe...

Porém, antes que Draco pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, sentiu algo gelado tocar seu nariz. Confuso, olhou para o lado e avistou o menino fazendo uma segunda bolinha de neve com suas mãos pequeninas e logo em seguida levar ao nariz de Draco.

- É pra melhorar - explicou, com ar de entendido, antes de Gina agarrá-lo e o cobrir de beijos.

- Esse é ou não é o sobrinho mais fofo do mundo?

- Pára, tia! Eu já sou um rapazinho! - o garoto se desvencilhou dos braços de Gina e saiu correndo pela neve, ainda desajeitado.

Draco se esforçava para conter o sorriso, mas não conseguia. Gina então passou a mão no rosto dele, para limpá-lo da neve e se inclinou para beija-lo. Foi um beijo estranho, uma vez que os lábios de Draco estavam gelados por causa da neve e com o sabor enferrujado de sangue.

- Ei, vocês dois vão ficar fornicando a noite inteira aí na neve? Malfoy, a mamãe falou para você entrar e fazer um curativo nesse nariz. Não que eu não goste da idéia de te ver sangrar até a morte, mas seria traumatizante demais para as crianças - Fred berrou, antes de entrar n'A Toca e bater a porta.

- Draco, me solta, me deixa levantar da cama, vai.

- Não - Draco grunhiu, meio que inconscientemente. Ele estava quase totalmente em cima de Gina, abraçando-a, como quando fazia em um dos seus ataques de "lula gigante" e tinha a cabeça enterrada entre o pescoço dela e o travesseiro.

Gina bufou. Estava a mais de uma hora tentando sair da cama para tomar café da manhã, mas ele a prendia.

- Eu estou com fome, Draco. Vamos fazer um acordo: você me deixa ir pra cozinha, assim eu como e preparo um café da manhã decente e te deixo aqui dormindo sossegado. Você sempre reclamou que não conseguia dormir comigo do lado, me remexendo.

- Não, não vou deixar você sair. Nesses três dias que você não estava aqui eu tive a constatação que, se com você era difícil dormir, sem você fica impossível. Eu preciso de alguém do meu lado pra conseguir pegar no sono. - ele falou, sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Por que você não chamou alguém pra dormir com você? Talvez o Blaise...? - Gina brincou.

- Não teve graça, Virginia. - ele intensificou o abraço - E de qualquer jeito, só serve você.

- Por falar em Blaise, o seu fiel escudeiro esteve aqui? - ela perguntou, tentando mais uma vez se soltar dos braços de Draco.

- Ele esteve aqui ontem, mas tivemos uma pequena discussão e ele foi embora. Mas não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ele vai aparecer por aqui, de enxerido, tentando me convencer a ir atrás de você, o que já aconteceu. Por alguma estranha razão ele acha que se nós dois ficarmos juntos, ele terá uma chance com a tal de Nádia Hatzemberguer.

- Hummm, talvez ele tenha uma chance com ela mesmo, por que eu nunca mais vou sair de perto de você. - Gina disse, virando a cabeça para o lado, logo em seguida beijando de leve o nariz vermelho e inchado de Draco.

- Então você se rende e desiste dos waffles por mim? - perguntou Draco esperançoso, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os dela fixos em si. - Fica aqui dormindo comigo?

- E quem foi que disse que você vai dormir? - um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios de Gina - Sinto muito querido, mas eu não tenho culpa se você ficou três dias sem dormir.

- Eu não estava com sono mesmo... - comentou o loiro, mordendo a pontinha da orelha de Gina, que estava vermelha.

- Hihihihi – Gina ria baixinho, enquanto olhava para Draco.

Ele parou de comer, ao notar que Gina estava rindo dele. Os dois estavam sentados em cima da cama, um de frente para o outro, com uma bandeja de café da manhã entre eles. Estavam tomando café, mesmo que já fosse hora do jantar.

- O que há de tão engraçado comigo? - perguntou, pousando a torrada em cima da bandeja.

- Desculpa, Draco, mas é o seu nariz, está muito engraçado! - ela explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Engraçado, é? Você tem sorte, Pequena, muita sorte dessa bandeja estar entre nós, por que senão, você já estava perdida!

- Perdida é? - Gina pegou a bandeja e a colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira - Talvez eu queira estar perdida.- e com isso começou a beijar o pescoço de Draco. Este por sua vez, prontamente a enlaçou pela cintura, fazendo com que ambos caíssem deitados novamente sobre os travesseiros.

Eles estavam ainda deitados sobre a cama, totalmente cobertos pelo edredom. E mesmo no escuro, os dois estavam de olhos abertos, um de frente para o outro. Gina tinha uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Draco, fazendo cafuné. A única coisa que a fazia saber que ele estava acordado era que, de tempos em tempos, Draco soltava um suspiro e a apertava mais contra si.

- Você não está sentindo falta de nada? - ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Era nisso que eu estava pensando. Tem alguma coisa faltando.

- Uma coisinha peluda que sempre subia nessa cama pra atrapalhar alguma coisa...

- Meu Deus! A Liz! - Gina exclamou, jogando o edredom para o lado, dando um pulo da cama.

- Gina, aonde você pensa que vai? - perguntou Draco, sentando-se na cama - É de madrugada!

Gina parou de amarrar o robe na frente do espelho ao ouvir as palavras de Draco e olhou para a janela. Realmente, estava muito tarde.

- Ahh, Draco, ela deve estar com frio, na neve! Eu não me lembro de ver o Mark agarrado com ela quando fomos embora. Desde que ele a viu não soltou a coitadinha!

- Relaxa, provavelmente ela achou uma cama bem quentinha para se aninhar. Amanhã nós vamos lá busca-la. - ele falou abraçando-a por trás e desfazendo o laço do robe.

Sorrindo, Gina olhou o reflexo dos dois no espelho. Ela observou como a pele de Draco era muito mais clara que a dela e como o cabelo loiro dele caia em seus olhos enquanto ele tentava desatar o nó. Ela continuou sorrindo ate que algo no reflexo lhe chamou a atenção. Levando a mão a uma parte especifica do pescoço, Gina chegou mais perto do espelho, aproximando o rosto.

- Draco Malfoy, você me deixou marcada! - ela sibilou entre os dentes.

Ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo maldosamente e tirou os fios de cabelo que caiam nos olhos.

- É uma pequena vingança por você ter deixado os seus irmãos me chamarem de "Rena Albina do Nariz Vermelho" a noite inteira.

N/A: Ahhhh, ta bom, ta bom, pode bater, eu mereço!

Mil desculpas pela demora, mais uma coisa horrível e assassina chamada VESTIBULAR está acabando com a minha vida. Há muito tempo que eu não sei o que é acordar tarde num domingo, por que simplesmente eu tenho provas em todos.

Além dessa coisa maldita, ainda há o agravante de que eu ganhei "O Código Da Vinci" de amigo oculto, e não consegui fazer mais nada enquanto não terminei de ler o livro. 2 dias e ½, bati o meu recorde do "Ordem da Fênix".

Ahhh, sim, tenho muitos agradecimentos á fazer, primeiro á minha beta querida, maravilhosa MaryMadMalfoy, que incrementou a briga do capitulo anterior(o que vc ainda não viu? Volta la!!) e me fez ter vontade de chorar lendo ela. Marketing: Leiam as fics dela! São muito lindas!!

Pattilda, pima linda, que digitou o inicio desse capitulo. Sem noção de como eu corri com ele pra ele estar no ar antes de eu ir viajar, por que se não fosse hoje (23/12) só iria ano que vem, só Deus sabe quando, já que eu vou ter que fazer provas na roça(e isso não é sacanagem...).

Maluka, amiga,quase não temos nos falado pelo MSN, vc ai atolada de dever de casa. Esses americanos são uns megalomaníacos!

E ainda tenho que pagar Royalts para a Mary pelo "Voldemort virou uma fada" e outros serviços salva-vidas de beta.

Bom pessoal, é isso ai, espero que tenham gostado. Tudo bem que eu maltratei o Draco um pouquinho, mas depois ele teve a recompensa dele não é? Infelizmente, não sei quando o capitulo 9 vai ficar pronto, mas espero que demore menos que esse, afinal as minhas provas já estão acabando e eu vou ficar morgando em casa esperando o resultado, então eu e o meu inseparável caderninho vamos nos divertir muito.

N/A²: A musica no inicio do capitulo é Anything, The Calling. A minha preferida do novo CD, além da letra ser super linda. Aconselho baixa-la, já que eu escrevi a maior parte do capitulo escutando ela, na versão acústica.


	9. Delírio

Disclaimer : Como sempre, e mais uma vez eu venho dizer que nada é meu... Nada mesmo, é tudo da Warner, J.K. Rowling e de quem mais tiver algum tipo de participação nessa história. Eu, pra variar, fico aqui chupando o dedo.

**Capítulo 9 - Delírio**

Eu odeio ficar doente.

Não seria pelo fato de ter que tomar algum remédio, ou ir ao hospital. Isso para mim não é problema. O que eu não gosto é de ter que depender de alguém. Afinal, sou um Malfoy.

Quando pequeno, não costumava ficar doente com freqüência. Mas quando ficava, eram sempre muitos dias de cama. Tive pneumonia duas vezes.Também pudera, normalmente a mansão já era fria, mas no inverno costumava ficar congelante.

Também não gosto de ficar doente por que normalmente se tem febre, e nesse estado você enxerga o mundo de uma maneira surreal. Não surreal no sentido de ver sombras dançantes no teto, ou sentir que está num terremoto. Surreal por que você vê as coisas por um outro ângulo. E às vezes pode falar coisas que em seu estado normal nunca falaria.

O estado febril, e especialmente aquele que provoca delírios, é a ocasião perfeita para dizer seus pensamentos em voz alta. Não coisas ruins, apenas coisas que você não imaginava nunca dizer em um estado normal. Deve ser por que, quando se tem febre, os neurônios fritam, e alguns que já não funcionavam bem resolvem se rebelar. Não que este seja o meu caso, é claro.

Mas, voltando à situação de dependência. Minha mãe nunca teve muito tempo (ou seria paciência?) para cuidar de mim quando eu ficava doente. Quer dizer, ela sempre aparecia no meu quarto pra ver se eu ainda estava vivo, se eu já tinha melhorado, se estava tomando todos os remédios ou se a governanta estava fazendo o serviço dela direito.

E eu odiava isso. Odiava ela falando comigo à distância para não "pegar". Odiava a governanta gorda torcendo as minhas bochechas para engolir algum remédio. Talvez seja esse o motivo de eu ser um pouco hipocondríaco. Quando sentia que estava ficando doente, tomava tudo o que via pela frente para que ninguém percebesse.

Mas com a Gina é diferente. Por que ela obviamente não foi criada do mesmo jeito que eu. Provavelmente a mãe dela não tinha medo de pegar a doença dos filhos como a minha mãe. Certa vez ela me contou que quando um dos irmãos dela (definitivamente eu não sei qual, ela tem tantos...) teve febre do feno, três dias depois todos na casa estavam espirrando.

E eu não gosto de ficar doente perto da Gina por que me faz parecer (e ser) mais dependente dela do que eu já sou. Mesmo que isso seja impossível. Por que ela não sai de perto de mim até ter certeza que eu estou realmente bem. Por que ela se importa.

E sabe quando algumas pessoas dizem que o amor é o melhor remédio? Talvez isso tenha um fundo de verdade. Por que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo me sentindo mal ao lado dela. Com seus dedos acariciando minha cabeça, seus lábios nos meus.

Não existe remédio melhor que a Gina. Por isso eu sou hipocondríaco.

1- Nunca permita que seu melhor amigo a convença de fazer algo, é sempre você quem sofre depois;

2- Não se recuse a tomar qualquer medicamento: acredite, ela tem meios eficazes de te fazer mudar de idéia;

3- Procure ficar calado quando estiver com febre. Você pode acabar falando o que não deve.

* * *

"Gina, você sabe onde está a poção para dor de cabeça?" Draco perguntou, abrindo o armário do banheiro. 

"Aquela que você tomou ontem à noite não era a última?" Ela respondeu, entrando no banheiro.

Draco encostou os cotovelos na pia e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. Deu um longo suspiro e perguntou:

"Por que você não me avisou que era a última?"

"Eu pensei que você soubesse que era a última. E sinceramente Draco, acho que você deveria parar com essa automedicação. Vai acabar te fazendo mal."

"Do jeito que a minha cabeça dói, acho que seria meio impossível ficar pior. Você não tem nem um daqueles comprimidos trouxas?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando surpresa para ele. Então, lentamente o abraçou por trás, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

"Deve estar doendo muito mesmo, para Draco Malfoy pedir um remédio trouxa..." - ela comentou, dando-lhe um beijo atrás da orelha. Imediatamente sentiu os pelos da nuca dele se arrepiarem. Foi descendo uma mão lentamente pelas costas de Draco.

"Hei, quê isso! A minha bunda não é uma almofada pra você apertar assim!" - Draco falou, fingindo-se indignado.

"Eu não tenho culpa se ela é desproporcional ao seu corpo..."

"Desproporcional uma ova! Meu corpo todo é perfeito!" - com isso Draco virou-se, ficando de costas para a pia e de frente para Gina. Passou ambas as mãos em volta da cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto. Quando estava quase encostando seus lábios nos dela, sentiu as mãos de Gina empurrando seu peito levemente.

"Pensei que você estivesse com muita dor de cabeça... Será que consegue se concentrar?"- Ela falou inocentemente, passando os dedos de leve pelo peito de Draco, fazendo o trajeto do tórax ate o abdômen.

"Dor de cabeça? Que dor de cabeça? Estou em plena forma, consigo me concentrar direitinho..." - Draco a levantou pela cintura, fazendo com que Gina passasse as pernas em volta do corpo dele - "Você é uma menina muito, muito malvada..". - falou isso enquanto saía do banheiro da suíte e a carregava em direção à cama.

Ele a depositou cuidadosamente na cama e se apressou em tirar a camisa, enquanto Gina tentava abrir o zíper da saia. Quando Draco já estava quase se livrando da calça, ambos ouviram um barulho. Ele deu de ombros, ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama e começou a ajudar Gina abrir o zíper enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

"Draco, espera... Não, calma aí. Vai ver o que foi esse barulho!" - ela tentava afastar Draco de si.

"Esquece isso, deve ser a gata maldita arruinando a minha poltrona preferida..."

"Pois é, poderia ser a Liz, se nós a tivéssemos buscado na casa dos meus pais! "- se exaltou, fazendo com que Draco parasse o que estava fazendo.

Recolocando a calça rapidamente, Draco pegou a varinha, apressado, e saiu do quarto para ver do que se tratava. Ao entrar no escritório, imediatamente teve uma imensa vontade de socar a origem do barulho.

"Por Merlin, Zabini! Por que você escolhe as piores horas pra aparecer?"

"Qual é, cara, é assim que você trata as suas visitas?"

"Só as que atrapalham a minha vida. E como você representa noventa por cento delas..".

Blaise observou o estado de Draco: cinto da calça aberto, sem camisa, varinha em punho.

"Vocês ainda estão _**recuperando o tempo perdido**?_" - perguntou espantado.

"Estávamos, até você aparecer, como sempre..." - Gina apareceu por trás de Draco, plenamente vestida.

"É bom você ter um ótimo motivo pra estar aqui agora, por que hoje eu estou com umas tendências violentas..." - falou Draco, cruzando os braços.

"Mas é claro que eu tenho um bom motivo! Eu vim chamá-lo para o coquetel da Ordem dos Advogados Bruxos! Não é ótimo?"

"Não, não é. Muito obrigado pelo convite, mas eu dispenso." - com isso, Draco começou a virar as costas, quando Gina o segurou pelo braço.

"Espera, Draco! Blaise, quando é o coquetel?"

"Er... Humm... Eu sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas é hoje à noite." - comentou meio sem jeito.

"Não, Gina, nem pense nisso! Minha cabeça vai explodir!"

"Engraçado, há cinco minutos atrás você falou que não estava sentindo nada!"

"Por favor! Vocês têm que ir! Eu vou ser o palestrante, preciso de apoio!" - suplicou Blaise, tentando fazer a sua melhor expressão de cachorro-sem-dono.

"Apoio? Faça-me o favor! "- Draco tornou a virar de costas e começou a caminhar para fora do escritório.

"Tá bom, você não precisa ir mesmo. Mas a Gina vai, não é?" - perguntou esperançoso.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Draco parou imediatamente e se virou lentamente.

"Por que você precisa que a minha noiva vá e eu não? "– sibilou.

"Sabe o que é? A Nadia vai estar làentão eu pensei **_E se, 'coincidentemente', a Gina e ela se encontrassem, e a Gina falasse assim, sem querer, pra Nadia que eu sou um cara legal..._**?"

"Você quer que eu minta pra coitada?" - Gina brincou.- "Tudo bem, eu vou."

"Gina, eu estou falando sério, não estou me sentindo bem!"

"Tudo bem, Draco, você não precisa ir."

Draco pareceu nem escutar as últimas palavras de Gina. Andou lentamente até ficar de frente para Blaise e apontou o indicador para o moreno.

"Você me deve uma." - com isso, saiu do escritório.

"Te vejo mais tarde! "- Gina falou e foi atrás de Draco.

Ao entrar no quarto, Gina não o avistou em parte alguma, e escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Entrou no banheiro calmamente e foi tirando a roupa. Abriu a porta do box e entrou de surpresa, direto debaixo do jato de água gelada, soltando uma exclamação.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? "- perguntou Draco assustado, com as mãos na cabeça, lavando os cabelos.

"Terminando o que começamos" - ela respondeu, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro e colando seus lábios nos dele.

* * *

Assim que Blaise avistou Draco e Gina entrando no salão, correu até eles. Mal cumprimentando Draco, ele pegou Gina pelo braço e saiu andando pelo salão, quase que a arrastando. 

"Ela já chegou, está logo ali." - sussurrou o moreno.

"Blaise, por que você esta sussurrando?" - perguntou Gina confusa.

"Não sei! "- ele deu de ombros e abriu um enorme sorriso quando viu a loira alta, conversando com alguém, um copo de champanhe na mão - "Ali está ela!"

"Nossa, ela é alta! E bem bonita!" - Gina falou boquiaberta.

"É, ela é linda, eu sei! "- respondeu ele, suspirando.

Blaise esperou que o grupo que estava conversando com ela se afastasse, então caminhou até ela, sorrindo. Imediatamente ao ver que ele se aproximava, Nadia soltou um suspiro resignado e murmurou "lá vamos nós de novo".

"Olá" - disse ele jovialmente.

Gina falou apenas um tímido **_oi_**, tentando soltar o braço de Blaise do dela. Nadia apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Que surpresa encontrar você aqui! "- começou Blaise, um tanto quanto nervoso.

"Zabini, esta é uma festa para advogados, eu sou advogada... Supõe-se que eu estaria aqui."

"Err... Faz sentido... "- Blaise soltou um sorriso amarelo -" Vamos às apresentações: Nadia, essa é a minha amiga Virginia Weasley. Gina, essa é Nadia Hatzemberguer, a melhor advogada da Europa."

"Aham... Já chega, Zabini..."

Gina sorriu ao ouvir Blaise, e então apertou a mão da loira.

"Prazer! O Blaise fala muito bem de você" - Gina sorriu novamente para o moreno.

"Fala é? "- indagou, não conseguindo reprimir o sorriso.

"Sim. Aliás, ele fala MUITO de você. "- falou Gina rindo.

"Eu vou pegar uma bebida" - Blaise falou, disfarçando as bochechas vermelhas e saindo de fininho.

As duas o olharam se afastar, e então Nadia virou-se para Gina e indagou desconfiada:

"Então você é "amiga" do Blaise?"

"Sou, quer dizer, sou amiga, mas não **_esse_** tipo de amiga que você está pensando."

"Ahhhh... "- disse, pensativa.

"Na verdade meu noivo que é sócio do Blaise, mas você sabe, ele vive lá em casa, acabamos nos tornando amigos. "- comentou Gina.

"E o seu noivo é...?"

"O homem mais mau-humorado dessa festa..."

"Você é noiva de Draco Malfoy? Você é uma santa!" - Nadia exclamou, e as duas gargalharam.

"Pois é, nós brigamos toda hora, mas vale a pena. Viver com um sonserino é assim. O Blaise é assim também, meio implicante. Só que ele não é mau-humorado com o Draco."

"Em compensação ele é o homem mais galinha do mundo."

* * *

"Nossa, cara, o que aconteceu com você? Foi atropelado por um trem?" - Blaise perguntou, sentando-se na mesa onde Draco estava. 

"Chama-se Terrível-Dor-De-Cabeça. Eu estou cansado, e preferia mil vezes ter ficado em casa, na minha cama quentinha. Mas você me OBRIGOU a vir a essa maldita festa." - Draco enfatizou a palavra _obrigou_.

"Obriguei nada, você veio por que quis." 

"E por acaso você acha que eu deixaria a Gina sozinha aqui?"

"Se você é um maníaco ciumento, o problema não é meu... Aliás, seu mau-humor está terrível hoje, hein"... - Blaise levantou a mão, chamando um garçom - "Você devia tomar alguma coisa pra relaxar, cara, quer um whisky?"

"Não, Zabini, eu já estou com dor de cabeça suficiente sem beber, não preciso da ajuda de uma ressaca. "- e fez uma pausa, passando os olhos pelo salão - "Onde está a Gina?"

"Eu a apresentei pra Nadia e as deixei conversando "- Blaise disse com um enorme sorriso. Então olhou no relógio e depois virou-se para Draco, se levantando da cadeira. –" Elas já conversaram demais, pode ser perigoso deixar a Gina falar muito. Vem, agora entra a sua parte no plano."

"Eu pensei que, humm... Como foi que vocês disseram mesmo...? _**Eu não precisava vir**_". – Draco falou, cruzando os braços e dando um sorrisinho cínico meio torto. A dor de cabeça parecia que não estava ajudando muito.

"Escuta, vai começar a tocar musica, e a não ser que você queira alguns abutres em cima da sua noiva, acho melhor ir lá."

Draco, ao ouvir isso, imediatamente levantou da cadeira, o que pareceu ter sido rápido demais, pois logo em seguida soltou um gemido de dor e passou uma mão na testa, arrepiando o cabelo.

* * *

"Então, onde vocês vão se casar? "– Nadia perguntou, já muito mais simpática e com uma taça na mão. 

"Para falar a verdade, ainda não sabemos, nem marcamos a data!"

"Isso que é pressa! Mas também, com Malfoy eu demoraria mesmo, pra ter bastante certeza do que eu estou para fazer."

"Ahahaha! "– Gina riu alto – "Você tem que conhecer os meus irmãos, iria se dar muito bem com eles!"

Nadia já ia abrir a boca para responder, quando o loiro chegou ao lado de Gina, e lhe deu um sorrisinho cínico.

"Olá Hatzemberguer "– falou desdenhosamente e depois voltou sua atenção completa para Gina – "Vamos dançar? "– e saiu andando agarrado ao braço de Gina, que mal conseguiu murmurar um _com licença_.

Virando-se lentamente pra trás, Nadia quase tomou um susto ao se deparar com Blaise, sorrindo. Ele então lhe estendeu uma mão, e falou sorridente:

"Será que a bela dama me concede o prazer desta dança?"

Menos, Zabini, não estamos no século dezessete e você já tentou esse tipo de cantada comigo e não deu certo" . – disse, mas mesmo assim aceitou o convite dele.

Os dois se encaminharam para a pista de dança, onde se podia ver Draco e Gina dançado abraçados, com as testas coladas. Blaise não pôde deixar de reparar que Draco estava mais pálido que o de costume.

"Então, aceita jantar comigo amanhã?" – Blaise perguntou, esperançoso.

"Zabini, pela milésima vez..." - Nadia começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo moreno.

"Ta não precisa dizer, se eu ouvir um _Não_ de novo vou achar que é só isso que você sabe dizer."

"Não é verdade."

"Ah, não? O que mais você sabe dizer? "– indagou, ameaçando abrir um sorriso em seus lábios.

"Esquece, Zabini... Olha, por que você não pensa em nós como irmãos, hein?"

"Tudo bem" – ele deu de ombros, e por alguns segundos Nadia pensou que se veria livre das cantadas de Blaise. Mas por algum motivo ela não se sentia aliviada nem feliz por isso. Virou o rosto para um lado, se deparou com os olhos azuis de Blaise a encarando. – "O que você pensa sobre incesto?"

Nadia não conseguiu segurar uma risada e Blaise aproveitou para emendar:

"Ainda não quer jantar comigo? Hein? Anda, eu não sou tão repugnante assim..." – Blaise se esforçava em sua melhor expressão de _Cachorro-sem-dono_.

Ela riu mais um pouco, _Definitivamente esse homem é um palhaço, _não deixou de pensar, e depois ficou séria.

"Jantar, não. Que tal um almoço?"

Do outro lado do salão, Gina sorria ao observar a cena. _Parece que está dando certo_ pensou. Depois olhou para Draco, que estava a embalando quase que automaticamente, com os olhos semicerrados. Ela levantou uma mão e a passou de leve sobre a testa dele, levantando alguns fios.

"Nossa, você está suando frio. Ainda sente dor de cabeça?"

"Muita. Podemos ir pra casa agora?" – pediu baixinho. Gina segurou o riso.

"Claro." – ela respondeu, dando um beijo de leve no nariz do sonserino.

* * *

Eles entraram no quarto e Gina acendeu as luzes. Draco esfregou os olhos - parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para mantê-los abertos - e depois começou a desfazer o nó da gravata do smoking. 

"Draco, eu só vou tirar a maquiagem, já volto" – e entrou o banheiro, já com uma mão nas costas abrindo o fecho do vestido.

Após tirar a maquiagem e se trocar, Gina saiu do banheiro vestindo seu robe e levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhar o quarto. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, o smoking de Draco jogado em cima de uma poltrona. Olhando para a cama não viu ele propriamente dito, e sim alguém totalmente imerso num mar de cobertores.

Andou devagar até seu lado da cama e cuidadosamente se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, passando um braço sobre um Draco muito encolhido, e a outra mão pôs-se a acariciar os finos fios loiros da cabeça dele.

* * *

_Quente... Tem alguma coisa quente aqui_, Gina pensou ao abrir os olhos no meio da noite. O quarto estava totalmente escuro. Draco estava com os braços em volta dela, a abraçando, como sempre. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção. Ele estava anormalmente quente. 

Se desvencilhando dos braços do loiro, levou uma mão à testa dele. Com toda certeza, ele estava com febre. Percebeu que ele suava e tremia um pouco. E o mais estranho de tudo era que ele não parecia estar incomodado com ela se mexendo na cama. Se fosse em outros tempos, ele já teria acordado de mau-humor e ido para o escritório.

Com todo o cuidado, levantou da cama e silenciosamente entrou no banheiro, a fim de procurar um termômetro. Achou-o em um armário de poções e medicamentos. Então voltou para a cama e se sentou ao lado do loiro, passando a mão de leve na testa quente dele.

"Draco" – falou, um sussurro quase inaudível – "Floquinho, acorda..."

"Hum... "– ele gemeu e mudou de posição na cama, ficando deitado de costas. Os lábios tremiam levemente e ele trouxe os cobertores mais para perto de si.

Aproveitando a mudança de posição dele, Gina colocou o termômetro debaixo do braço do sonserino. Esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono enquanto esperava o momento certo de checar a temperatura. Depois de alguns minutos, ela puxou a objeto com todo o cuidado e foi olhar sob a luz do abajur. Quarenta graus.

_Droga, está alta! O quê eu faço?_, pensou consigo mesma. Cogitou a hipótese de usar Flú para perguntar a Molly o que fazer, se não fossem três horas da manhã. _Deve ter alguma poção para febre aqui, Draco é quase um hipocondríaco_. Levantou-se novamente da cama, seguindo para o armário de poções.

Leu vários rótulos, para enfim achar uma que era o que procurava: uma poção anti-térmica.

"Draco, acorda um pouquinho..." – ela disse, já do lado dele na cama, tirando novamente os cobertores de cima do rosto dele, pois que enquanto ela estava procurando o remédio ele se cobriu de um modo que ficou totalmente escondido. O rosto estava suado, e a camisa que ele usava também começava a ficar molhada.

"Não, me deixa dormir, eu estou com frio..." – falou, quase incoerentemente, tentando se cobrir todo de novo, mas Gina o impediu, segurando os cobertores.

"Eu sei que você está passando mal, mas tem que tomar isso."

"Não vou tomar isso!" – falou categoricamente, abrindo um pouco os olhos para olhá-la.

"Draco, a sua febre está alta... Não queira que eu chame a minha mãe para te dar isso, acredite, ela tem mil maneiras de fazer você engolir isso em um segundo."

Ele então arregalou os olhos, ou o mais próximo disso que seu estado permitia, e tentou ficar sentado na cama. Gina o ajudou a se ajeitar e lhe deu o frasco. Draco começou a engolir o líquido amargo, enquanto ela alisava suas costas com uma mão. Quando terminou, fez uma careta e tossiu um pouco.

"Ok, agora você pode dormir de novo "– Gina o auxiliou a deitar novamente, o cobrindo bem e ajeitando-o na cama. Desligou o abajur, mas continuou sentada ao lado dele, com a mão em sua testa, acariciando os fios.

* * *

Draco acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto. Ele acordou com vontade de espirrar. Parte por causa da gripe e parte por causa dos fios vermelhos que estavam perto de seu rosto. Levantou um pouco mais a cabeça, e foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, se acostumando com a claridade do quarto, e se deparou com a dona dos fios rubros. 

Ela estava meio sentada, meio deitada, totalmente torta. Seu corpo tombava para um lado e pelo ângulo que sua cabeça fazia, Draco teve a certeza que quando acordasse estaria com um torcicolo. Com uma mão, ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre a face. Havia uma área mais escura embaixo dos olhos, o que indicava que Gina não tinha dormido muito.

Ele tentou se levantar um pouco na cama, a fim de ajeitá-la, mas quando pressionou as mãos na cama para sentar, sentiu seu corpo todo doer. Sentiu também que ainda estava com dor de cabeça, embora ela estivesse mais branda. Ao sentir Draco se mexer na cama, Gina acordou sobressaltada, como se tivesse caído no sono sem querer.

"Calma, Pequena, ainda não morri..." – comentou, pois Gina havia se debruçado sobre ele e lhe checava a temperatura com as mãos na testa e pescoço.

"Acho que o remédio fez efeito, você só esta um pouquinho quente."

"Ainda bem, por que eu não tomo aquela porcaria nunca mais. "– reclamou Draco, torcendo o nariz para o vidro vazio à cabeceira da cama.

"É claro que você vai tomar mais, são três doses. E você ainda está com um pouco de febre." – ela falou, colocando o termômetro nele.

"Você é quem pensa "– murmurou, ao ver que Gina se levantava da cama e ia em direção à porta do quarto. Ao ouví-lo, ela parou e deu meia volta.

O quê você disse?

"Eu ? Nada..." – respondeu cinicamente.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou com uma bandeja e a deixou em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e foi tirar o termômetro para ver a temperatura de Draco.

"O que é isso?" – ele perguntou, olhando para a bandeja.

"Uma sopa "– respondeu sem tirar os olhos do termômetro.

"Você que fez? Tem certeza que quer que eu tome isso? Eu já estou doente..."

"Ahahaha... Muito engraçadinho, pra fazer piadinhas você não parece estar tão doente assim..." – ela falou, depois de guardar o termômetro e colocando a bandeja no colo dele. Ela o observou tomar metade do prato, e depois deixou o resto.

Dando um longo suspiro, Draco falou:

"Então, cadê aquela porcaria de remédio?"

"Aqui "– entregou o vidro, surpresa por ele ter se voluntariado a tomar o remédio. Ela já estava pensando que teria que fazer alguma chantagem.

"Eu vou dormir, essa coisa dá sono. Você devia fazer o mesmo, senão fica doente também... '– ele falou, deitando novamente na cama e fechando os olhos.

Gina deitou um pouco na cama, e tentava em vão manter os olhos abertos. Observava-o dormir calmamente, para enfim sucumbir ao sono.

* * *

"Draco, não começa, você está parecendo uma criança, toma logo isso! " 

"Não! Eu já estou melhor, não vou tomar isso de novo!"

"Melhor? Você está com trinta e nove graus de febre!"

Ao ouvir isso, Draco afundou mais na cama e cobriu a cabeça com os cobertores. Estava discutindo sobre o remédio desde que ele havia acordado, suando muito, e Gina estava insistindo para que ele tomasse logo a última dose do remédio.

Gina bufou pela milésima vez no dia. Impossível como esse homem podia ser teimoso. Antes ele alegava que o remédio tinha gosto ruim, agora estava dizendo que ela estava sendo super protetora.

"Você só está com essa obsessão de me fazer tomar isso porque está com a consciência pesada por ter me deixado esperando no frio do lado de fora da casa dos seus pais! "– ele berrou, meio abafado por estar debaixo de vários cobertores.

"Você é um cretino mesmo! Não vê que eu estou fazendo isso por que te amo e não quero te ver doente?" – Gina, agora vermelha e irritada, chegou perto de Draco na cama e começou a puxar os cobertores até ver os cabelos loiros dele. – "Ou você toma isso, ou não vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu por muito tempo. Muito mesmo."

Draco pareceu ponderar a proposta de Gina. Não era bem uma proposta, era mais uma chantagem, por que as duas alternativas eram terríveis para ele. Sem descobrir a cabeça, colocou uma mão para fora, a fim de pegar o vidro.

"Não, eu quero ver você tomar, pra ter certeza que vai engolir tudo."

"Você não é a mulher com quem eu vou me casar, é um general..." – resmungou ele, se descobrindo e pegando o vidro. Ele tomou metade, fazendo uma careta, e depois fez uma expressão suplicante para não tomar o resto.

"Tudo." – ela falou, sentando-se na cama.

Depois de ter certeza que ele havia tomado até a última gota, Gina aproximou um pouco mais o rosto do dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Draco então levantou uma mão e virou o rosto dela, colando seus lábios.

"Você me irrita tanto, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você... "– disse ela, sentando melhor na cama a colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

"Deve ser o meu incrível charme Malfoy "– falou cheio de si, com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a mão de Gina acariciando seus cabelos.

"Seu charme Malfoy não funciona mais desde que você parou de usar fraldas e perdeu aquelas bochechas rosadas."

Ele não respondeu, apenas mexeu um pouco a cabeça e fez um ruído, que mais parecia o ronronar de um gato.

"Sabe, eu gosto quando você fica doente, posso cuidar de você"– comentou distraída, ainda fazendo cafuné nele.

"Eu sempre soube que você gostava de me ver sofrer, me torturar... Apesar de você ser má comigo, eu ainda te amo."

"Sabia que você fica muito engraçadinho quando está com febre? "– ela riu, ligeiramente surpresa pela repentina declaração dele, e abaixou a cabeça, beijando-o nos lábios novamente.

"E sabia que você vai ser uma ótima mãe? Quando tiver filhos, você vai cuidar muito bem deles."

Gina parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e ficou abismada. Nunca, em todos os anos em que estavam juntos, Draco havia alguma vez comentado sobre filhos. É obvio que ela sabia que ele não suportava crianças, e que toda a vez em que ele ia buscá-la no trabalho acontecia algo incrivelmente engraçado para Gina, e extremamente embaraçoso para Draco, em relação a algum dos seus alunos.

Mas talvez, agora que eles já estavam noivos, ele tenha resolvido tocar no assunto. Talvez ele no fundo, bem no fundo, gostasse de crianças. Talvez ele quisesse ter uma família. Gina respirou fundo. Uma, duas vezes, e então perguntou:

"Draco, você...Você quer ter filhos? "– falou rápido, com o coração acelerado.

E esperou. Estava prendendo a respiração esperando uma resposta. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido só um comentário aleatório dele. Esperou mais. Nada. Olhando para baixo, encontrou o loiro dormindo profundamente. "Gina, você tem que parar de sonhar..." ralhou consigo mesma, e retirando a cabeça dele de seu colo delicadamente, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos para dormir.

Se alguém estivesse no ângulo certo, poderia ver Draco Malfoy arregalar os olhos no escuro e trincar os dentes.

* * *

N/A1: A febre do feno, conhecida na Alemanha como "Heuschnupfen" nada mais é do que uma alergia ao pólen de diversas plantas durante a primavera e o verão. Quando a primavera chega, as flores e plantas começam a desabrochar e renascer. Com isso uma grande quantidade de pólen é lançada no ar. O pólen é em parte visível (às vezes notamos um pó amarelo em cima dos carros na rua ou móveis em casa), mas em boa parte é invisível. 

N/A 2 : Aeee tàtàjá vou eu aqui dar outra desculpa esfarrapada que não cola mais. Tàeu demorei MUITO com esse capítulo. Podem tacar pedras, eu mereço.

Bom, tenho várias notícias boas (pelo menos pra mim). A primeira é que eu passei no vestibular (yeah!), e como as minhas aulas começam em maio, eu tenho que terminar Manual até lá. A segunda noticia é que esse é o penúltimo capítulo (ou pelo menos eu espero). E como eu vou ter que correr um pouco, já estou começando a escrever o último. Ahh, e vai ter um epílogo (claro, eu adoro um epílogo!).

Bom, a explicação sobre o que é Febre do Feno tá aí em cima, graças às minhas betas que me perguntaram o que era que eu percebi que tinha que dizer. (dã, lesa).

Vamos aos créditos: Título, frases (aquelas do começo do capitulo), diálogo do Blaise com Nádia, tudo pertence à minha beta, gêmola, Paola(ás vezes), MaryMadMalfoyAramis, que tbm tem uma paciência de fazer Jó chorar de inveja, me agüentando nas madrugadas da vida por aí, escrevendo Manual picado no msn. Ahhh, e a Nádia tbm pertence à ela! Na verdade pertence à seleção de vôlei da Rússia, mas foi a Mari quem achou!

Maluka, a fowfa mais fowfa do mundo que tbm agüenta os meus bloqueios no msn e ficava fazendo o favor de me cobrar a fic sempre e conseqüentemente fazer a minha consciência pesar mais que o Jô Soares.

E pra quem deixa review e faz uma viciada feliz: NÃO ME ABANDONEM!

Ahhh, quase ia me esquecendo: Fefs, eu não pretendo fazer eles brigarem mais, mas saiba que eu simplesmente AMO essa musica do Good Charlotte!É linda!

Thatú, Sim, O Código da Vinci é muito bom, e vai até sair um filme dele (embora eu não concorde com Tom Hanks para o Robert, mas...); recomendo tbm Anjos e Demônios, que é a história que vem antes do Código. Boa leitura.

Obs: Houve uma pequena mudança na formatação da fic. As falas estão entre apas e os pesamentos em negrito e italico. Por que esse lindo site não satisfeito em engolir os meus "separadores de tempo/espaço" resolveu tbm COMER os meus travessões. Deposi de brigar muito, e colocar tracinho por tracinho em cada fala 5 vezes, resolvi então colocar as malditas aspas. 1 hora fazendo isso. Estou tendo vertigens. 


	10. Cidade dos Amantes

﻿ 

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, tudinho da tia J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 10 - Cidade dos Amantes**

N/A: Os parênteses são os pensamentos do Draco atual, enquanto os em itálico são os pensamentos do Draco da época.

O Dia dos Namorados é uma data estranha. Principalmente quando se envolve Virginia Weasley. Ontem eu me peguei pensando no primeiro dia dos namorados que eu lembro com a Gina. Foi no meu segundo ano, quando eu presenciei (e participei, não nego) daquele episódio deprimente do poema para o Potter. Bem, eu não deveria nem lembrar disso como um Dia dos Namorados com ela, já que toda vez em que tocamos no assunto acabamos discutindo.

E então eu me lembro do segundo Dia dos Namorados que passei com ela. Tecnicamente, era o nosso primeiro, mesmo que perante o mundo nós não fôssemos namorados.

Era uma daquelas manhãs ensolaradas e bonitas de fevereiro, o que me fazia sentir náuseas. Havia mais ou menos três meses que a guerra tinha terminado, Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado por Potter. As pessoas andavam alegres e contentes pelo Beco Diagonal, podendo finalmente, depois de anos de guerra, andar calmamente na rua sem a constante ameaça de nenhum ataque.

Todas aquelas risadas e pessoas felizes já estavam me irritando. Por que as pessoas achavam que só por que Voldemort tinha morrido, todos os problemas do mundo tinham acabado? _Estúpidos..._ Voltei a linha de pensamento para mim mesmo. O que eu, Draco Malfoy, estava fazendo, às nove e meia da manhã, num café no Beco Diagonal? Era o último lugar na face da Terra onde eu gostaria de estar. Aliás, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de sair de casa naqueles dias, por que as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse algum tipo de experimento científico parecido com Frankstein, só que muito mais feio (o que, obviamente, não sou).

O maldito atendente chegou perto da mesa de novo, veio me perguntar mais uma vez se eu desejava algo. _Claro que eu desejo algo, desejo que ela chegue logo!_ Pensei, raivoso. O pobre garoto, que não tinha mais que dezoito anos, me entregou o cardápio, suas mãos tremendo. Puxei-o de suas mãos não muito delicadamente, e imediatamente ele saiu apressado (Tá vendo? É disso que eu estava falando. Eu sou hostil, reconheço, mas não era para tanto. Não era como se eu fosse sacar a minha varinha e sair mandando Avadas por aí.).

_É exatamente esse tipo de tratamento que você recebe por ter arriscado a sua vida como agente duplo na maldita guerra. E quem fica com os créditos? Quem é o Herói destemido? Potter Cabeça-Rachada_. Pensei, ainda com o meu usual mau humor matinal. Não que eu quisesse algum tipo de reconhecimento, mas o fato das pessoas não saírem correndo assustadas quando me vissem já era um começo. E eu estava realmente me esforçando, havia até parado de andar por aí com a minha capa preta de capuz (sugestão dela...).

E só pra completar a minha sorte monumental, eu tive que ficar em uma mesa do lado de fora do Café, onde o sol batia no meu rosto e mais pessoas passavam por mim lançando olhares. Então, mais uma vez me perguntei o que estava fazendo ali, ao invés de estar na minha casa, quieto e sem ninguém apontando pra mim. Mas nem foi preciso pensar muito, no entanto, pois a resposta para os meus questionamentos havia chegado naquele exato momento. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e o sol batia neles, fazendo-os ficarem um vermelho alaranjado muito chamativo.

"Você está atrasada," foi tudo o que eu fui capaz de dizer. Impressionante como eu sou _bom_ com as palavras quando se trata dela. Meu vocabulário deve cair para o de uma criança de três anos de idade.

Apesar de todas as minhas hostilidades, suas bochechas coraram um pouco e ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a mim.

"Desculpe, é que a mamãe estava brigando com os gêmeos. Rony esbarrou numa jarra de suco, o que sujou toda a mesa, então Fred derrubou molho na camisa do papai e eu fiquei ajudando a limpar a bagunça. Depois ela ficou me fazendo mil perguntas do porquê de eu não tomar café em casa, se eu tinha voltado muito tarde... Depois recomeçou com a história de que se eu tinha um namorado, podia falar para ela..." Ela respirou fundo, buscando fôlego, ainda gesticulando. Acredite, ela faz essa coisa de embolar tudo numa frase só até hoje. Não sei como consegue. "Draco, o que estamos fazendo aqui? Esse Café é ao ar livre, qualquer um pode nos ver!"

Pois é, esqueci de mencionar que, nessa época, nós não éramos namorados. Não _oficialmente_. Éramos desde a época da guerra, mas ninguém sabia (ok, Granger e Tonks sabiam, por que eram umas abelhudas). Ainda não tínhamos assumido oficialmente, já que perante o mundo mágico eu ainda era o **comensal mau que fritava criancinhas no óleo quente. **Algumas vezes por semana (ok, muitas, quase todas) ela passava um tempo na mansão (ela odeia aquele lugar até hoje, e para falar a verdade, nem eu gostava) e voltava para a Toca de noite. Gina falava que estava ajudando uma amiga, ou procurando emprego, o que, francamente, nem um trasgo surdo acreditaria, quanto mais a mãe dela, que já havia criado seis filhos (ela é uma péssima mentirosa).

"Com medo de ser vista com o Lobo Mau, Chapeuzinho Vermelho?" Perguntei, sorrindo desdenhosamente. O fato era que, naquela hora, eu havia ficado um pouco irritado com o que ela tinha dito. Será que tinha vergonha de mim?

"Eu não tenho medo nem vergonha nenhuma de ser vista com você," ela falou séria (eu já disse que ela fica linda séria?), e depois acrescentou. "Aliás, foi exatamente você, Senhor Malfoy, quem começou com essa história de não querer aparecer em público, muito menos comigo, enquanto seu nome não fosse totalmente limpo no Ministério". Ela tinha razão, quem havia começado com aquilo era eu.

"Eu só não me sinto confortável ainda, sabe? Não é pra você que as crianças olham e começam a chorar'. Não que eu quisesse que elas sorrissem e me abraçassem.

"Ajudaria se você não fizesse careta quando elas olhassem pra você..." ela falou, já sorrindo. Aquele sorriso tinha alguma coisa, por que quando ela sorriu, pareceu que a intensidade da luz sol sobre nós aumentou.

O babaca do cardápio havia voltado, e acho que ficou surpreso e assustado ao mesmo tempo, vendo Gina sentada na mesma mesa que um Comensal. Ele olhou para mim como se anteninhas verdes estivessem saindo dos meus ouvidos e então se virou para Gina e sorriu. Ele **sorriu** para a **minha** Gina. Bom, naquela época eu era um pouco ciumento demais (ok, ainda sou), mas o modo com que ele sorriu para ela me fez ter vontade de fazê-lo engolir os cardápios.

"Deseja alguma coisa, Senhorita Weasley?" perguntou o insolente, ainda sorrindo.

"Ahh, sim, eu vou querer, café, torradas, algumas salsichas e panquecas." Ela respondeu, devolvendo o cardápio para ele. Observei atentamente para ver se ele não encostava, acidentalmente, aqueles dedos nela. Então o babaca virou-se novamente para mim, com um olhar questionador. Provavelmente o idiota nem tinha coragem de dirigir uma palavra à minha pessoa.

"Café." Falei baixo. Outra pessoa teria classificado com um grunhido, mas Malfoys não soltam grunhidos.

"O que? Você só vai tomar café?" Gina perguntou, abismada (já falei que ela também fica linda quando está surpresa?).

"Eu não sinto muita fome de manhã".

"Mas você **tem** que comer. Sabe, o café da manha é a refeição mais importante do dia, minha mãe sempre disse. Ficar de jejum pode trazer vários problemas, você pode ter até úlcera. Draco, imagina, você com úlcera com apenas vinte e dois anos!" Pronto, ela tinha começado novamente com aquela coisa de falar e falar, gesticulando sem pausar (ela sempre me pergunta como faço para levantar apenas uma sobrancelha, e eu lhe respondo perguntando como ela faz para falar tudo de uma só vez sem pausar).

Passei as mão pelo meu rosto, gesticulando negativamente com a cabeça. _Meu Deus, essa mulher não existe! _Pensei. Até hoje agradeço a Merlin por isso não ser verdade.

"Tá, tá bom, eu vou querer duas torradas." Falei e dispensei logo o garçom. Para segurança **dele.** E também por que se me vissem cometer algum ato de violência contra ele, em pleno Beco Diagonal, a minha fama de Lobo Mau iria finamente se justificar.

Voltei minha atenção para Gina. Olhando um pouco mais atento para seu pescoço, dava para perceber uma marca roxa que eu havia deixado nela na noite anterior. Provavelmente nem ela nem nenhum idiota da sua família tinha percebido, por que senão eu já estaria ouvindo um sermão colossal sobre marcá-la. Ela não suporta que eu faça isso, por que sempre tem que inventar uma desculpa para a mãe ou um dos irmãos que perceba (ela odeia isso até hoje, mesmo que todos já saibam que sou eu quem faz isso. Agora a desculpa é os alunos).

Ela estava folheando, interessada, o Profeta Diário que eu estava lendo na mesa enquanto a esperava. O sol continuava batendo em nós, só que agora de perto, seus cabelos não pareciam mais laranja, e sim um vermelho vivo. Aquela cor me lembrou das vezes que eu tinha visto o sol se pôr, e quando ele ia mudando de cor gradativamente, passando por exatamente aquele tom de vermelho. Gina ajeitou uma mecha que tinha lhe caído na face, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

Então pareceu que tinha lido algo no jornal que lhe agradou, pois um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e soltou um risinho. Eu estava mesmerizado. Seus lábios se mexeram, mas não consegui escutar o que ela falava, por que naquele instante pareceu que tudo estava se dissolvendo, menos ela. Uma sensação muito estranha, se quer saber. Se eu tinha alguma duvida de que não estava completamente apaixonado por ela, naquele instante eu tive a total certeza.

Provavelmente aquela constatação, em pleno Beco Diagonal, foi um choque para mim. Talvez antes daquele dia eu ainda não tinha percebido o quanto eu a amava. Então, como sempre acontece comigo quando sofro algum tipo de emoção forte, minha garganta pareceu fechar, o ar escapou dos pulmões, meu coração parecia bater mais do que o possível e minhas mãos começaram a tremer (quando eu começo a tremer, é por que a coisa realmente chegou aos seus limites).

Para disfarçar, colei as palmas das minhas mãos na mesa. E só então percebi que Gina acenava uma mão em frente ao meu rosto.

"Hey, Terra chamando Draco... Draco... Telefone... Casa..." Ela falava assustada, mas ainda sorrindo.

Então, naquela hora, eu fiz a única coisa que fazia sentido. Me debrucei por cima de mesa, segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e a beijei. Foi como um peregrino no deserto encontrando um oásis, como se eu estivesse sufocando embaixo d'água e finalmente alguém tivesse me puxado para a superfície, o ar entrando rasgando meus pulmões (essa é, definitivamente, a **melhor sensação do mundo**).

Não consigo esquecer o olhar questionador que todos lançavam para nós quando eu finalmente terminei o beijo, e muito mais a expressão surpresa no rosto de Gina. Surpresa, mas pude notar que ela sorria abertamente.

"Que foi isso?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e corando.

"Gina, você..." Comecei, mas então percebi que não sabia o que falar. Ainda estava sem palavras. Queria gritar para todos que nos olhavam para irem tomar conta de suas vidas, por que eu beijava a MINHA namorada quando bem entendesse, e no lugar que quisesse.

Mas então percebi que não estava me importando com os outros à minha volta, que a única coisa que eu queria era ir dormir com ela, acordar, olhar para o lado e ver que tudo não foi só um sonho. E era exatamente isso que eu sentia quando ela não estava comigo: um vazio, como se estivesse novamente sufocando debaixo d'água. E eu só voltava a respirar de novo quando via aqueles cabelos vermelhos, aquele sorriso, aqueles lábios. Que a minha garganta fechava quando estávamos deitados no tapete, simplesmente olhando o movimento das chamas na lareira e ela se levantava dizendo que já estava tarde e tinha que voltar para casa.

Algumas vezes eu sei exatamente o que dizer, só que não consigo. Parece que algo as prende. Mas então eu lembro de novo da sensação de sufocamento, da garganta fechada. A barreira que prende as palavras se cai e eu falo o que sempre quis falar.

"Eu te amo."

* * *

Ela ouvia um barulho de água ao longe, que a embalava num sono calmo. "Deve estar chovendo," pensou, se virando na cama. Passou a mão do lado esquerdo, tentando sentir Draco, mas só o que havia era um espaço vazio. Abriu os olhos devagar, e só então percebeu que o barulho de água não era chuva, mas que vinha do banheiro. 

Levantou da cama se espreguiçando e foi caminhando calmamente até lá. Parou na porta ao ver Draco. Ele estava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com metade do maxilar coberto de espuma e um barbeador na mão. Por alguma razão, vê-lo naquela posição a remeteu a uma lembrança da infância.

"Hey, sempre soube que eu era irresistível..." Ele falou, tirando-a das lembranças. "Mas não precisa ficar aí parada me olhando."

"É que ver você fazendo a barba me fez lembrar de uma coisa tão antiga..." Ela soltou um suspiro e deu um beijo do pescoço do loiro.

"Que coisa?" Perguntou Draco, virando-se novamente para o espelho e voltando a fazer a barba.

"Eu lembrei de quando eu e o Rony éramos pequenos e víamos o meu pai fazendo a barba, e o Rony ficava perturbando ele para o ensinar, me provocando com a espuma."

"Provocando como, assim?" Ele perguntou, encostando o rosto perto dela para a beijar e conseqüentemente sujando-a com a espuma.

"É, exatamente assim." Respondeu, limpando o rosto com uma toalha. Então, olhando o relógio no pulso, deu um sobressalto. "Droga, tô atrasada!"

Draco a segurou pela cintura, impedindo-a de sair correndo do banheiro desesperada, como fazia sempre que se atrasava.

"Calma, Pequena, você acordou uma hora antes, ainda temos tempo..." Draco apertou mais os braços em volta da cintura da ruiva, e começou a lhe beijar o pescoço, cada vez descendo mais.

"Não, Draco, me solta, eu tenho um compromisso antes de ir para a escola..." Ela colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele e tentava empurrá-lo.

Conseguindo se desvencilhar dele, Gina saiu correndo para o quarto, já começando a trocar de roupa. Pouco tempo depois, Draco voltou do banheiro, devidamente barbeado e já sem a toalha na cintura.

"Compromisso, é?" Falou desdenhoso, sentando-se na cama.

"É." Respondeu, terminando de prender o cabelo.

"E não tem nenhuma possibilidade de adiar... Assim, hoje é..." Draco ia dizendo, mas logo foi cortado por Gina.

"Não, não dá. Mais tarde a gente se vê, tá?" Ela curvou-se para ele e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios. Depois pegou a bolsa e saiu apressada do quarto.

Draco a olhou sair, e então resolveu levantar e ir atrás dela, encontrando-a parada em frente à porta, procurando a chave na bolsa.

"Tem certeza que você não pode ficar nem mais um pouquinho? Toma o café comigo!"

"Não, Draco, não dá!" Ela se exasperou. Draco notou que ela estava nervosa. _Mas nervosa por quê? Tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo..._ Pensou.

Depois de achar as chaves, Gina olhou para Draco mais uma vez, pensativa e suspirou. Ela tinha um olhar aflito. Abriu a porta, e quando estava prestes a fechá-la, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, falou para Draco:

"Ah, coloca uma camisa, eu não estou afim de passar outra noite em claro te obrigando a tomar remédio." E com isso, fechou a porta.

Por alguns segundos, Draco ficou paralisado, olhando a porta fechada a sua frente. Então soltou um suspiro e murmurou:

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados para você também, Pequena..."

Aquele dia não havia começado bem. Ele havia preparado tudo para ficar perfeito, mas as coisas já estavam começando a desandar. Olhou para a mesa de café da manhã que ele havia arrumado. E ela nem tinha notado.

_Calma, Draco, respira fundo. Você não pode ficar de mau-humor hoje. _Ordenou a si mesmo, enquanto seguia para a cozinha. Ficou parado um tempo, encostado no balcão, com uma xícara de café na mão, pensativo. Gina estava muito estranha hoje. Tudo bem que ela nunca foi muito boa para lembrar datas, mas esse **compromisso** que ela tinha estava intrigando-o. Daria um jeito de saber que porcaria estava acontecendo era.

De repente, um som lhe chamou a atenção. Colocou a xícara em cima da pia cuidadosamente, esperando ouvir mais alguma coisa. E então ouviu de novo, agora claramente. Era um miado fraco e estranho. Não parecia ser o de Liz, mas também, a gata estava muito estranha ultimamente. Draco vinha insistindo com Gina que a gata tinha ficado meio doida desde que ela voltou d' A Toca. Gina falava que ele estava ficando paranóico.

Mas a gata estava de fato com um comportamento diferente. Ela comia muito mais e não passava mais tanto tempo tentando se enfurnar na cama deles. E também estava meio gorda, tão gorda que ultimamente nem conseguia subir no sofá do escritório.

Draco começou a procurá-la pela cozinha, indo diretamente para a almofada onde ela costumava ficar. Não estava ali. Então ouviu outro miado e percebeu que não vinha de dentro da cozinha, e sim do resto do apartamento. Seguiu direto até dar de cara com a porta de seu escritório entreaberta. Ele entrou e deu uma olhada ao redor, não achando nada. Mas então, quando se preparava para sair, uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Uma coisa branca, num canto escuro. Caminhou um pouco mais e percebeu que a coisa branca era uma de suas camisas.

"Mas que diabos...?" Ia começando a falar, mas quando se aproximou, percebeu o que mais havia ali junto com a camisa: uma gata branca aninhada em cima dela, com quatro filhotinhos mamando. O mais peculiar era que, apenas um filhote era branco, os outros eram laranja.

"Ahhh, merda!" Draco exclamou, uma expressão de horror no rosto. "Aquele gato mutante da Granger **_deflorou_** a minha gata!"

Liz parou de lamber um dos filhotes e olhou para Draco, logo em seguida miando. Parecia querer dizer: _Olha, não são lindos os meus filhotes?_

"Eu já entendi, Merlin, você está querendo me fazer pagar por tudo o que eu fiz em Hogwarts, não é?" Ele resmungava, olhando para cima e andando de um lado para o outro.

"Droga, o que eu vou fazer com cinco gatos? Mal consigo agüentar um, imagina CINCO!"

* * *

Ele parou o carro em frente à escola onde Gina dava aulas, exatamente oito minutos antes do horário de saída. Não iria arriscar tentar achá-la no meio de uma multidão de pais e crianças descontroladas em frente ao prédio. Atravessou a rua e entrou no pequeno edifício, apenas cumprimentado o porteiro e seguindo direto para a conhecida sala dois, onde provavelmente ela e umas vinte crianças estariam. 

Chegando, Draco parou e olhou pelo vidro da porta. Gina falava, mostrando algo em um livro que segurava nas mãos. Ela tinha feito um coque no cabelo, que já estava se desfazendo. Ele ficou ali, a observando, e só percebeu quanto tempo havia passado quando o sinal tocou e as crianças levantaram-se das carteiras abruptamente para arrumarem as mochilas.

Draco se afastou da porta no exato momento em que ela se abriu, quase que em sincronia com todas as outras do corredor, fazendo com que dezenas de crianças barulhentas surgissem correndo por todos os cantos. Ele se manteve calmo, respirando fundo. _Calma... Sem mau-humor. Hoje tem que ser tudo perfeito, _pensou consigo mesmo.

Após esperar algum tempo, para que todas as crianças estivessem fora de seu caminho, Draco entrou na sala. E só então percebeu que nem todas as crianças haviam ido embora. Em pé, do lado de Gina e conversando com ela, havia uma menininha loira. No instante em que Draco a reconheceu, se arrependeu de ter entrado na sala.

Havia uma razão perfeitamente lógica (ao menos para a cabeça de Draco) para que Melanie fosse a única aluna de Gina que ele sabia o nome. O fato é que, desde o primeiro momento que Melanie bateu os olhos em Draco, desenvolveu algum tipo de paixonite infantil, e Gina fazia questão de perturbá-lo Draco com isso.

Gina sorria ao conversar com Melanie, e então, ao ver Draco na porta, falou algo no ouvido da menina apontando para ele. A garotinha sorriu ao ver Draco e então correu em sua direção com algo na mão. Ele pensou em virar as costas e sair bem rápido, mas desistiu ao ver Gina rir da expressão de seu rosto. _Ela adora me colocar nesse tipo de situação..._

Melanie parou em sua frente, sorrindo, e lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel vermelho.

"Eu fiz um cartão para você!" Falou com sua vozinha fina.

Ele olhou para a pequena mão segurando o cartão em sua frente e então olhou Gina vindo em sua direção. Resolveu por fim pegar o cartão das mãos da menina e acabar de vez com aquela cena constrangedora.

Ao abrir, Draco pôde notar que era um cartão em forma de coração, com algumas flores desidratadas coladas. Na parte de cima, tinha escrito em uma letra quase ilegível um **Feliz Dia dos Namorados** e logo embaixo havia um desenho de duas pessoas (ou o que mais se pareciam com isso). Um pequeno, com o que parecia um vestido rosa e o outro desproporcionalmente grande, com pernas um tanto quanto compridas demais.E o que mais o assustou: as pessoas do desenho eram loiras e estavam de mãos DADAS.

"E esse aqui no desenho seria..." Ele começou a perguntar.

"Você e eu!" Melanie respondeu prontamente.

Draco sentiu as maçãs do rosto esquentarem levemente, e então ouviu Gina rir um pouco mais alto. Ele a lançou um olhar suplicante. _Por favor, vamos embora..._ Pediu mentalmente.

Gina parecia se divertir muito com a situação. Tentou suprimir um riso com a mão na boca, mas não conseguiu.

"Draco, você não vai dar nem um beijinho nela?" Ela perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Usando toda sua força de vontade, Draco deu um sorriso (ou o que mais se parecia com um) amarelo para Melanie e se abaixou do lado dela, dando-lhe um beijo muito rápido, quase inexistente, na bochecha, levantando-se logo em seguida. Melanie, por sua vez, soltou risadinhas tímidas e saiu saltitando da sala.

"Você sabe que vai pagar muito caro por isso, não é?" Draco falou ameaçadoramente, cruzando os braços.

"Ah, ah, ah, estou morrendo de medo..." Disse cinicamente.

"Vamos sair logo daqui antes que aquela velha enrugada que dirige isso aqui resolva me dar um cartãozinho de Dia dos Namorados também e você me obrigue a beijá-la..."

"Eu não, vai que você gosta?" Ela o provocou.

"Muito engraçado..." – Draco falou, abrindo a porta da sala para Gina passar e a seguindo. "Então, como foi o seu **compromisso** ?" Ele perguntou ao saírem do edifício, e fez questão de frisar a palavra 'compromisso'.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Draco, o sorriso que havia nos lábios de Gina morreu e ela parou de andar, olhando-o . E então, parecendo voltar a si mesma, respondeu baixinho:

"Ah sim, foi, hummm, bem..."

Foi então a vez de Draco parar para olhá-la, achando a reação dela muito estranha. Como alguém podia mudar de humor de uma hora pra outra assim? _Com certeza isso tem a ver com esse tal compromisso..._ Pensou, abrindo a porta do carro.

* * *

A viagem de carro até o apartamento deles foi silenciosa, salva por alguns comentários que Draco sempre fazia sobre os trouxas e o **jeito amador**de dirigirem. As poucas perguntas que Draco fazia a Gina eram respondidas com monossílabos. Mas quando chegaram à porta do apartamento, enquanto Gina procurava a chave na bolsa, ele resolveu pôr em pratica o plano. Começou enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-lhe o pescoço. 

"Draco, espera, eu tenho que achar a chave..." Ela tentava o repelir com a mão, mas estava ficando difícil resistir.

"Hum... É, ache a chave..." Murmurou no ouvido dela, continuando seu plano. _Criar o clima, é preciso criar o clima._

Gina estava começando a perder o controle com Draco fazendo aquilo. Não conseguia se concentrar na bolsa, e suas mãos tremiam procurando o objeto. Ele a empurrou contra a parede, fazendo pressão. Ela deixou a bolsa cair no chão e foi então que Draco a segurou pelos pulsos, colocando cada uma das mãos em cima da cabeça de Gina.

A razão de Gina só foi recuperada quando ela escutou um barulho na porta em frente do apartamento deles, e pôde ver sombras se mexendo por debaixo da porta.

"Draco, para!" Pediu, tentando afastá-lo. O problema é que nessas condições, Gina não tinha certeza nem se conseguiria ficar em pé direito. Seus joelhos estavam fracos. "Vamos entrar logo."

"Ahn..." Draco parecia não estar muito preocupado, colocando uma mão intrusa por debaixo da blusa de Gina.

"A gente tem que entrar, senão a Senhora Robbins vai falar para o síndico que estávamos de fornicação no corredor de novo..."

"_Fornicação_? Ela usou essa palavra? Não é à tôa que tem cento e quarenta e sete anos.." Ele interrompeu tudo o que fazia quando ouviu a palavra.

"Mas é claro que você não liga, por que quem vai para a reunião de condôminos sou eu, quem fica vermelha sou eu. E a Senhora Robbins tem sessenta e cinco anos, Draco, pelo amor de Merlin, fala baixo, ela mora aqui em frente." Gina, se aproveitando da distração dele, pegou a bolsa no chão e se apressou em procurar a chave.

"Ninguém manda ela ficar nos espionando..."

"Ah, Graças a Deus!" Exclamou triunfante ao achar a bendita chave.

Entraram em casa, e nem bem Gina fechou a porta, Draco a agarrou por trás, continuando o amasso do corredor.

"Nossa, o que deu em você hoje?" Ela conseguiu falar, entre beijos.

"Eu queria te dar um presente." Disse, e mexeu em algo no bolso, retirando de lá uma pequena caixa.

Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a caixinha, só que Draco não soltou quando Gina encostou nesta. Só então percebeu a sensação de puxão no umbigo, antes de tudo virar um borrão. Fechando os olhos, Gina se segurou em Draco até ficar firme novamente e tudo parar de rodar, e só então abriu os olhos de novo.

Estavam no lobby de um hotel. Pessoas andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro, falando, ao que parecia a Gina, francês.

"Draco, onde estamos?" Perguntou, confusa.

"Estamos na França. Esse é o meu presente de Dia dos Namorados para você." Ele falou, sorrindo orgulhoso.

Ainda confusa, e um pouco tonta, Gina abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por um homem alto e careca, que veio abordá-los:

"Monsieur Malfoy, enfim chegou!" O homem o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão, e em seguida se dirigiu a Gina. "E essa deve ser Mademoiselle Virginia, sua linda noiva, se me permite. Encantado!" E com isso beijou a mão de Gina.

"Monsieur Cailleux," Draco cumprimentou, enquanto Gina sorria tímida.

"A sua suíte está perfeitamente pronta, Monsieur." Ele informou a Draco.

"Obrigado, Senhor Cailleux" Draco agradeceu ao gerente do hotel e então se dirigiu à Gina "Vamos?"

"Ah?" Gina nem teve tempo de falar, pois Draco passou uma mão por sua cintura e começou a andar em direção ao elevador. Apesar de ser um hotel bruxo, ele possuía um elevador, como no Ministério.

"Você... Planejou isso tudo para hoje?" Perguntou ela, já no elevador.

"É, apesar do seu **compromisso** ter estragado o café da manhã."

A campainha do elevador apitou avisando a chegada no andar deles, justamente quando Gina abria a boca para falar algo.

Ao entrar no quarto, Gina ficou boquiaberta. Ela nunca tinha estado em um hotel de luxo. E este, definitivamente, era lindo. A suíte era dividida em dois ambientes: um quarto e uma ante-sala, onde havia uma mesa com jantar posto.

Gina olhou para Draco surpresa e admirada. Ele, por sua vez, fez menção para que ela andasse até a mesa e puxou uma cadeira para ela sentar, galantemente.

* * *

_Não está dando certo. Meu plano de Dia dos Namorados perfeito não está funcionando. _Draco pensou ao observar Gina mexer na comida com o garfo, com o olhar distante. Durante todo o jantar ele havia tentando engrenar alguma conversa, mas parecia que ela só sabia responder com monossílabos. A cada minuto que passava, Draco ficava mais frustrado e tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com o tal **compromisso**. 

Ao mesmo tempo que ele queria saber, tinha medo. Parecia que voluntariamente Gina não iria contar o que era. Decidiu então que iria saber de uma vez por todas o que havia de errado.

"Pequena, o que foi? Não gostou da surpresa?"

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, assustada ao ouvir a voz dele e quase jogando o garfo para o alto.

"Ãh? Eu adorei, Draco, é tudo tão... Perfeito!" Falou pensativa, mas Draco notou um pouco de tristeza em sua voz.

"Há algo errado? Você está se sentindo bem? Nem tocou na comida direito..."

"Err... Estou bem, só um pouco enjoada."

Não, não era isso, e Draco sabia muito bem. Anos na Sonserina o ensinaram a ver quando alguém está mentindo, lhe escondendo algo. E particularmente, Draco tinha o talento de saber atingir as pessoas exatamente nos seus pontos fracos.

Largando os talheres na mesa, ele cruzou os braços e começou a encará-la, que havia voltado a mexer com o garfo no prato e ficar de cabeça baixa. Ficou assim por algum tempo, até Gina perceber os frios olhos acinzentados em cima de si

"Que foi?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Que foi? Eu que pergunto, Gina." Disse, um pouco mais rude do que pretendia. Não queria brigar com ela, não lá, não naquele dia, mas ele não estava conseguindo vê-la daquele jeito e não falar nada. E além do mais, uma parte de seu orgulho estava ferido.

"Nada, eu já disse que estou bem..."

"Não está, não. Virginia, eu te conheço há anos, acha que eu não percebo quando tem alguma coisa errada? E definitivamente, agora tem algo errado."

Ela também largou os talheres na mesa e afundou a cabeça nas mãos, dando um longo suspiro.

"Droga, Draco! Por que você tem que complicar tudo!" ela levantou da mesa, e foi andando rápido para o quarto.

"O quê eu estou complicando? Virginia!" Gritou, ao vê-la entrar no quarto e bater a porta. "Merda!"

Levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira, foi até a porta e bateu algumas vezes.

"Gina, abre essa porta!"

"Agora não, Draco." Uma voz abafada falou.

"Virginia, droga, abre!" Ele deu alguns socos na porta. "Precisamos conversar!"

"Eu não quero conversar agora!"

Draco passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. _Merda, por que tudo que eu tento fazer para ela dá errado? _Então, olhou sua varinha em cima da mesa. Correu para apanhá-la e tentou abrir a porta. Nada. E então se lembrou que as portas de alguns hotéis bruxos, depois de trancadas com chave, não podiam ser abertas nem por magia.

Encostou as costas na porta, tentando se acalmar. Passou a mão mais uma vez nos cabelos e foi escorregando, até estar sentando no chão. Encostado ali, ele podia escutar o barulho de água correndo. _Elá esta tomando banho? _Imaginou, e então ficou feliz de ver que ela ainda estava ali. _Pelo menos ela não aparatou pra Merlin-sabe-onde._ Mas seus olhos então pousaram na varinha dela em cima da mesa também. Talvez ela não tenho ido embora por que não tinha a varinha.

Por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguia se acalmar. A toda hora ficava imaginado o que teria sido o compromisso dela de manhã e por que ela estava agindo estranho desde então. Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça, e por mais que tentasse impedir, não conseguia. E as últimas palavras de Gina ainda ecoavam: **Por que você tem que complicar tudo?**

O quê ele estava complicando? Ele não conseguia entender, e já estava se levantando para tentar falar com ela mais uma vez, quando ouviu a fechadura ser destrancada e a porta aberta. Se ele não tivesse desencostado, certamente teria caído com a cabeça no chão.

Olhou para cima, a fim de ler qualquer expressão no rosto dela que indicasse algo, e só o viu molhado de lágrimas, olhos vermelhos.

"Precisamos conversar." Ela disse simplesmente, dando as costas e voltando para o quarto, dessa vez com Draco a seguindo.

"Era o que eu estava tentando te dizer, antes de você bater a porta na..." Draco ia falando mais foi interrompido por ela.

"Por favor, Draco, não começa com isso."

"Ok, você quer conversar, vamos conversar." Disse ele, cruzando os braços e se recostando em uma mesa, ficando de frente para a cama, onde Gina estava sentada na ponta, com a cabeça baixa, encarando suas mãos.

"Draco, me desculpa por agora pouco, eu não queria, é que... Ás vezes você dificulta as coisas."

"É isso que eu não consigo entender, o quê **exatamente** eu estou dificultando? O quê eu fiz?"

"Você não fez nada, está sendo maravilhoso, perfeito, o dia inteiro. É isso." Ela levantou as mãos, gesticulando em sua volta.

"O que, você não gostou? Por que se você não gostou, nós podemos ir para a casa agora e o problema está resolvido!"

"Não! Está vendo, é disso que eu estou falando. Você não está sendo você. Eu não consigo ter uma conversa com você assim!"

"Ah, então é isso que está te incomodando?" Ele bufou e depois trincou os dentes. "Então eu vou ser eu mesmo, ok? Por que eu passei duas semanas planejando isso, e você nem sequer nota. Eu fiquei o dia inteiro tentando não ficar de mau-humor, para ficar tudo perfeito para você! Mas quer saber? Você está estranha desde hoje de manhã, por causa dessa porcaria desse seu compromisso. O que era, afinal de contas? Finalmente se cansou de mim? Resolveu ouvir seus irmãos?" Draco explodiu.

"Eu estou grávida." Ela falou num sussurro quase imperceptível.

"Quê?" Draco perguntou, quase que instantaneamente. Gina havia falado tão baixo que quase não dava para ouvir, e o que ele pensou ter ouvido era tão impossível que ele nem hesitou em pedir para ela repetir.

"Eu disse que eu estou esperando um filho," falou, já com lágrimas rolando por todo o rosto, antes de afundá-lo nas mãos. "Me desculpa, Draco..." Murmurou.

Nos primeiros segundos, ele não acreditou, e por um momento esperou Gina levantar o rosto e dizer "**Eu estava só brincando**". Mas isso não aconteceu. Ele a olhava e só o que conseguia ver eram seus ombros sacudindo. Ela estava chorando. Depois, ele só podia pensar em como isso foi acontecer, e por que estava acontecendo com ele. Tentava pensar em algo, mas estava tudo embaralhado dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele levou uma mão à testa, tentando pôr em os pensamentos em ordem, mas tudo o que via eram imagens de toda a sua vida, e só o que conseguia escutar eram os soluços dela. _Ela está grávida._ Apoiou-se melhor na mesa atrás de si, por que, por um instante sentiu como se o chão estivesse se movendo.

Mas então, o real choque só atingiu Draco quando um único pensamento coerente passou por sua cabeça: _Ela vai ter um filho meu. Eu vou ser pai._ Ele não conseguia mais pensar, nem raciocinar.

Sentiu o coração acelerar tão rápido que as batidas eram audíveis. A garganta fechou, e ele começou a ter dificuldades de respirar. Segurou-se um pouco mais na mesa, por que definitivamente, dessa vez tudo começava a rodar. E então tentou focalizar Gina. Abrindo e fechando os olhos com força, enfim a enxergou. Ela ainda chorava, mas o olhava num misto de susto e expectativa. _Ela vai ter um filho meu, _continuava ecoando. Ele levou uma mão à cabeça, e então sentiu que estava suando.

Virou o olhar para ela novamente. E como se fosse um ímã, sentiu seus pés o guiando até Gina. Quando ficou em frente a ela, Draco se ajoelhou, fazendo assim com que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Ele levantou as mãos e as colocou no rosto dela, enxugando suas lágrimas. Só então percebeu que estava tremendo. Ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, como que procurando algo para dizer, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita.

Draco queria pensar em algo, fazer algo, falar algo, mas nada parecia coerente. Ao olhar nos olhos dela, seu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido, mesmo que ele não achasse isso possível. Ele tinha a sensação de que estava prestes a explodir. Precisava respirar, precisava de ar.

Fez a única coisa que seu coração pedia desde que ele ouviu as palavras dela: a beijou.

* * *

Uma brisa leve e fria passou por cima de seus ombros, fazendo com que Gina acordasse. Ela passou a mão pelo outro lado da cama, procurando por ele, mas apenas sentiu o lençol frio, desocupado. Já estava acostumada com isso, acordar sem ele do lado, mas por alguma razão, agora ela sentia um aperto no coração ao perceber que ele não estava ali. 

Mas uma vez a brisa a atingiu, e Gina procurou ver de onde ela vinha. Olhou para a varanda da suíte, e pôde ver a sombra de alguém, já que estava escuro. Se enrolou em um lençol e foi caminhando até ele.

Draco estava com os cotovelos encostados no parapeito da sacada, contemplando a vista. Apesar de ser de madrugada, ainda se viam muitas luzes e carros e, ao longe, dava para observar a Torre Eiffel, imponente.

"É por isso que a chamam de 'Cidade-Luz', não é?" Perguntou Gina, se posicionando ao lado dele.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado lentamente, a fim de vê-la. Era impossível ler a sua expressão. Ele apenas a ficou olhando, e então virou o rosto para frente de novo, antes de responder.

"Acho que sim, mas eu prefiro 'Cidade dos Amantes', é mais poético." Ele se virou para olhá-la novamente. Mesmo estando escuro, dava para ver o vento brincando com seus cabelos vermelhos, e ela ajeitou novamente o lençol em volta de si, segurando-o com uma mão. Ela mordia o lábio inferior, como se duelasse interiormente para falar algo. Teve vontade de abraçá-la naquele momento, por que ela tinha medo, talvez expectativa no olhar.

Ficaram em silêncio, cada um olhando para o horizonte. Eles ainda não tinham conversado desde que ela lhe deu a notícia, talvez por que nenhum dos dois soubesse o que dizer. E Draco, particularmente, tinha medo de que, se falasse algo, pudesse fazer tudo terminar em uma discussão fora de controle.

Para a surpresa dele, Gina quebrou o silêncio, começando a falar. Sua voz estava embargada, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se desmanchar em lágrimas.

"Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim... Desse jeito..." suspirou longamente "Mas nós viemos para cá, e você..."

"Eu... Não vou dizer que não fiquei surpreso." Ele a interrompeu.

Gina respirou fundo mais uma vez, usando a mão livre para colocar uma mecha atrás da orelha.

"Sabe, o compromisso hoje de manhã era pra saber disso," ela estava tremendo, como Draco estivera horas antes. E nem ao menos conseguia escolher as palavras certas.

"Por que você não me falou antes?" perguntou ele, "Que estava desconfiada?" Tentando ao máximo não parecer inquisidor. Tudo o que não precisavam agora era de outra briga.

"Eu não quis te preocupar, ou talvez tivesse medo da sua reação, não sei." Ela fez uma longa pausa, e então recomeçou "Quando eu soube, hoje de manhã, fiquei tão feliz, tive vontade de berrar. Mas então lembrei de você, e percebi que eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como te contar ou o que você ia achar."

Ela agora estava totalmente virada para ele, como que tentando imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas era impossível. Draco ainda estava olhando para frente, mirando o horizonte. Não queria encará-la, não agora.

"Como alguém pode ter medo e ao mesmo tempo ficar tão feliz com alguma coisa?" Indagou mais para si mesma do que para ele. E então, depois de suspirar, continuou. "Eu queria que tudo fosse mais fácil..."

"Mas não vai ser, não é?" Draco apenas fez um comentário, ainda sem olhá-la.

"Nada, se tratando de nós dois, é fácil, Draco."

Levando as mãos ao rosto, Draco massageou as têmporas. Horas haviam se passado e ele não conseguiu sequer pregar os olhos. Estava exausto, mas os pensamentos em sua cabeça passavam em uma velocidade incrível, deixando-o tonto. Ele virou o rosto para ela, e mesmo na penumbra, dava para ver seus olhos prateados brilhando.

"Eu..." Ele ia dizendo, mas parou. No momento não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia. Ele nem sabia por onde começar. "Eu estou com medo."

Gina ficou surpresa, embora não demonstrasse muito. De todas as coisas que ela podia imaginar Draco dizer, certamente essa era a última delas.Ele estava admitindo algo para ela.

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então Draco se afastou um pouco do parapeito, virando completamente para ela. Deu um passo e pousou dois dedos em seus lábios, a impedindo de dizer algo.

"Espera um pouco." Pediu, em seguida fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Fez uma pausa tão longa que Gina chegou a achar que ele não iria falar nada, mas foi quando recomeçou. "Eu não sei o que dizer, não CONSIGO dizer nada."

Ouvindo isso, Gina abaixou a cabeça e deu um passo instintivo para trás, o olhar perdido no chão. "Eu não sabia qual seria sua reação, mas não imaginei que você acharia terrível..."

Fechando os olhos novamente, Draco inspirou, em busca de mais ar. Estava percebendo que a conversa não estava tomando um rumo muito bom. Deu mais um passo para a frente a fim de estar mais perto dela.

"Pequena, não é terrível, é só..." Parou para escolher a palavra certa. Se ele dissesse algo errado naquela hora, não haveria como voltar atrás. "Assustador."

Arregalando os olhos, Gina sentiu o sangue ferver. Já ia abrir a boca para responder ao que ele havia dito, mas foi interrompida de novo.

"Por que eu nunca me senti tão apavorado em toda a minha vida." Falou rápido, emendando. "Por que ninguém nunca dependeu de mim, Gina. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer."

"E você acha que eu não tenho medo, Draco? Eu estou apavorada, mas sei que, se você estiver comigo, me ajudando, tudo vai dar certo." Ela falou, suavizando a expressão e esticando um braço para tocá-lo.

Segurando a mão que Gina havia estendido, disse: "Olha o exemplo de pai que eu tenho! Eu não quero que o meu filho..." Ia continuar, mas parou. '_Meu filho'_ repetiu mentalmente e então sentiu um arrepio. "Não quero que ele seja como eu."

"Como você? Por que não?" Perguntou Gina.

"Gina, quantas vezes eu já disse que te amo? Simplesmente não consigo mostrar meus sentimentos. Ele iria crescer pensando que não gosto dele."

"Não é uma questão de palavras, Draco, e sim de ações. Você pode não dizer toda hora, mas eu SEI que me ama. Se não soubesse não estaria esperando um filho seu..." Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios dela. "Ele vai saber."

Ele parou por um tempo, pensando no que ela falou, e não conseguiu impedir um sorriso também. Ainda segurando sua mão, Draco puxou Gina mais para perto de si.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento, cheio de adoração, contemplando a nova Gina que surgia na sua frente: uma mulher. SUA mulher, mãe de seu filho. E por conhecê-la tão bem, por amá-la tanto, viu nela a certeza de que não precisava temer nada. E se permitiu sorrir com ela, sentindo, finalmente, a alegria de saber que agora, mais do que nunca, estariam ligados para sempre.

Puxou-a para perto e a abraçou com carinho e cuidado, plantando um beijo em sua testa, antes de virá-la, deixando-a com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. Escorregou uma das mãos até sua barriga, sentindo-a apoiar-se nele também.

"E se eu fizer algo de errado?" Ele perguntou, com os lábios colados na orelha dela.

"Vou te ajudar a fazer o certo."

Ficaram ali, abraçados em silêncio, quando uma brisa fria novamente os atingiu.

"Vamos entrar." Draco falou, puxando-a pela cintura.

"Ah, não, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho, olhando a vista..." Pediu.

"De jeito nenhum, está frio." Ele fez questão de enrolar mais o lençol nela, tornando a puxá-la pela cintura.

"Você está aqui fora há horas, **sem camisa**" Ela disse, fazendo questão de frisar as últimas palavras.

"Mas eu não estou grávido. E a minha função a partir de agora é tomar conta de você e do meu filho."

"Nosso," ela adicionou. "Vamos, não seja ridículo! Eu tenho pais, seis irmãos e nenhum deles '_toma conta de mim_'!"

"Você não quer me comparar a eles, quer?" Perguntou, lhe lançando um olhar falsamente ameaçador. Então, abaixando um pouco ao lado dela, fingindo lhe dar um beijo, Draco a pegou no colo. "Agora, para dentro."

* * *

O sol já raiava em Paris, mas eles ainda estavam deitados em cima da cama. Gina tinha os olhos fechados, parecendo dormir, enquanto Draco estava recostado na cabeceira da cama, observando-a. Ela bufou uma vez, e ainda de olhos fechados, perguntou: 

"Draco, o que você está fazendo?"

"Te olhando." Falou, virando a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Por que você não tenta dormir?"

"Não consigo. É muita coisa para minha cabeça processar. É tudo tão incrível!" Tentou falar sério, mas não conseguia reprimir o sorriso.

"Eu entendo." Ela disse, finalmente abrindo os olhos e encontrando os dele, a encarando. Ele tinha resolvido deitar, para ficar cara a cara com ela.

Draco não se lembrava de ter ficado tão agitado quanto estava agora. Ele não conseguia dormir, por mais que Gina estivesse caindo de sono. Sentia-se tão ansioso, que parecia que tinha tomado um balde inteiro de café. Levou uma mão até o rosto dela, pegando uma mecha de cabelos entre os dedos.

"Quer dizer que você vai ficar com uma barriga enorme, como a da Granger, Weasley?"

"Provavelmente. Será que, mesmo assim, você ainda vai me querer?" Perguntou, abrindo os olhos repentinamente, o encarando.

"Eu quero você de qualquer jeito"

"Bom saber..." Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente.

"Você vai enjoar, vomitar?" Indagou.

"Sim, eu já enjoei um pouco hoje." Respondeu.

"Você vai querer comer coisas estranhas?"

"Acho que sim." Falou, de olhos fechados e em seguida suspirando "Posso dormir agora ou você ainda tem alguma duvida?"

Tomando o silencio dele como um sim, Gina respirou fundo, tentando relaxar pela primeira vez no dia. Ela nunca imaginaria que as coisas terminariam daquele jeito. Mas apesar de tudo, o dia tinha sido absolutamente perfeito.

10 minutos depois...

"Eu estava aqui pensando..." Draco recomeçou.

"Ahhhhh" Gina gemeu ao escutar a voz dele. Não era possível! _Se ele não dormir logo, vou fazê-lo engolir poção do sono!_

"... Que agora nós vamos ter que adiantar um pouco o casamento, não é?"

"Quê?" Perguntou, abrindo os olhos. De novo.

"Casar, Gina," Ele sentou na cama, gesticulando. "Antes dele nascer..." Apontou para a barriga dela.

"Ah, sim, é claro." Murmurou ainda com as pálpebras pesadas. "Quanto tempo você acha que podemos ficar em lua-de-mel?" Gina perguntou, sorrindo marotamente.

"Hum.. Deixa eu ver... Acho que uns cinqüenta anos está bom, não acha?"

Ela riu alto, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e se aninhando nos braços dele. Ficaram ali, quietos por alguns minutos, e Gina até chegou a pensar que Draco havia, enfim, caído no sono.

"Gina?" Ele a chamou, e lá se foram suas as esperanças.

"Hum?"

"Nós temos cinco gatos agora."

"Está ficando doido, Draco? Definitivamente, você precisa dormir..."

"É sério, hoje de manhã ela estava com quatro filhotes, e três deles eram laranja. Aquele bicho mutante da sua cunhada..." Draco resmungou.

Soltando uma gargalhada, Gina falou:

"Devem ser tão fofos!"

"Com certeza, ficarão mais fofos ainda quando começarem a arranhar o sofá, as almofadas, a minha poltrona..." Enumerou, sarcástico.

_E o velho Draco finalmente está de volta... _Pensou ela, antes de fechar os olhos e o abraçar mais.

"Gina?"

" Ahh, Merlin! Draco, agora eu tenho que dormir por dois! O que é dessa vez?"

"Só para ter certeza de que você sabe."

"De que eu sei o que?"

"Que eu te amo."

Fim

* * *

N/B: Acabou? (O.O) Como assim? segurando as lágrimas Tipo, acabou o Manual? Caaaaalma, meninas! Ainda vem o epílogo por aí... Mas, basicamente, acabou sim... Enfim, eu estou me metendo aqui porque não podia deixar de agradecer à Carol por me deixar betar essa fic, que foi amor à primeira lida! Acho que, de todas as fics que começam com Draco e Gina já como casal, essa é a melhor! Aliás, melhor até que muitas outras... Muito bacana, os melhores Draco e Gina escritos ultimamente, não concordam? Esse é o Draco que eu queria de presente... Agora, chega de falar... Carol, minha gemola, depois de tantas madrugadas escrevendo, lendo coisas, procurando fotos, muito "transmimento de pensação" depois, aqui está Manual de Sobrevivência com Virginia Weasley, uma fic mais do que bacana... snif Ti anhamuuuu! Parabéns! Essa fic entra, com certeza, pro hall de fics clássicas! (rasgação de seda explícita, bobagem...) 

N/A: Nem preciso dizer que amei essa N/B ai de cima ne? Alias, eu amo essa menina, e sem ela esse cap 10 não teria saído 1/3 do que ele é agora. Mari, o que seria de mim( e de Manual) sem vc? Sem contar que algumas partes na fic pertencem á ela (ai ai, la vou eu ter q pagar Royalts)

Mas enfim, nem acredito que a fic acabou. Esou sentindo um vazio, só de não ter q passar o dia pensando nela, imaginando as falas, as cenas, os capítulos... Mas logo esse vazio sera preenchido, prometo! E enfim, eu vou estar escrevendo(em dupla com a Mari) a primeira fic que não será só comedia! Aguardem por "Laços". Prometo tentar não avacalhar. E a Mari promete que vai escrever as partes fofas!

Voltando á Manual, eu já estou produzindo o epílogo e espero que ele não fique tão grande como esse capitulo. Mas ele deve demorar um pouco pra sair, por que a partir de segunda eu num sou mais uma vagal que fica a madrugada inteira na internet... Então, peço a paciência de vcs!

Ahhh e tbm eu planejo agradecer a todos que mandaram review, mas é q hj num vai rolar pq eu to postando ele as pressas (e fugindo das pedradas)

E mesmo assim, agradeço de coração a todos que deram suas opiniões, me escutaram, enfim, leram a fic. E chega de clima de despedida por hj, que eu já to quase chorando ( ô manteiga derretida!)


End file.
